I'm so sorry
by BabyYou'reAllThatIWant
Summary: "You say that, but you never show it! What's the point of feeling something if you don't show it!"  "It's not as simple as that," "Why can't it be?" "Because, it is my life." Love, Life & Betrayal. Percabeth. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Welcome to yet another fanfiction written by me! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!**

**I hope it's not that bad, but anyway, I hope you enjoy! :P**

**(EDIT: Quick note just to say that I'm pretty much re-writing this. Same plot, same ideas, but I'm basically fixing all the errors, making a few changes, editing things to everything makes sense and adding more detail, it'll probably end up being a bit longer then what it was. You can read it again, but you don't have to.)**

_**REWROTE**_

* * *

Annabeth Chase could feel the warm rays of the sun that were hitting her back, logically she knew that she should move into the shade to prevent sunburn but she had only just gotten into a comfortable position with her book. Reading was not one of Annabeth's strong points, she had been diagnosed with dyslexia at the age of eight and reading was one of the things she struggled with the most. It took her utmost concentration to even finish one page, let alone a whole book and generally if she had the choice she preferred to listen to audio books instead of actually reading them. However, her Latin teacher had set the homework for them to read two chapters to read from a text book, with no other alternative, and Annabeth was determined to finish it.

Though today, things did not seem to be going very well for her. She was distracted, however she could not find the source of the distraction. There was a low humming feeling that felt as if it was sitting just underneath her skin, alive with anticipation that would just not let her finish the page. Lately, this had been spurred on by the crazy dreams Annabeth had been having lately, for the last three weeks Annabeth had woken up in a daze, not being able to remember much beside hazy glows, bright colours and the sense of something important that she just could not quite grasp.

Annabeth had been stuck on the fourteenth page of the book for the last twenty minutes, stopping and starting again whenever her brain saw fit to. She had just started the same particular sentence again for the second time, when a dark shadow cast over her. Annabeth set her book down with a sigh, before looking up to find her father stood at the back door of their small house.

"Annabeth? Could you come inside please, we have visitors who would like to see you." Her dad called out to her. Slightly puzzled, Annabeth picked up the bookmark from beside her before slotting it into the book. She supposed her Latin homework could wait to tomorrow if it had to. She pushed herself up of the ground, dusting off the small blades of grass that clung to her clothing as she did so. Annabeth strolled towards the back door, where her father had now disappeared from, probably back towards the visitors. As she walked through, Annabeth deposited her book on top of one of the counters in the kitchen before entering the living room.

Annabeth was not sure who exactly who she was expecting to be waiting for her. At first she thought that it might have been her best friend Thalia, however moments later she realised that Thalia would not have bothered to wait for her and instead would have willingly strolling through the house like it was her own and greeted Annabeth in the back garden. The last people Annabeth was expecting to see though, was the Jackson family.

The Jackson family was one of the most well-known and wealthiest families in the area and even though most people had not seen them in person, everyone knew about them. The elder man stood in the middle of the room, his shoulders were broad and he held himself in a stiff but confident way. His salt and pepper hair was thick and dark, despite the fact that it was slightly beginning to thin at the sides, his skin was a deep tanned colour with weathered wrinkles, but the man's most starling feature was his eyes. They were a murky shade of green which reminded Annabeth of the colour the see turned during a bad storm. Annabeth had seem him in commercials that had been played on TV, advertising the family business, all of commercials ending with the same logo of a blue three-pointed trident. During the commercials, Poseidon was generally portrayed in a friendly way, wearing comfortable khaki shorts, colourful Hawaiian shirts and flip-flops, which were a stark contrast to the formal suit of a businessman which he wore now. Poseidon was famous. The Jackson family owned a multi-million marine company which branched out all over the world, along with various docks and aquariums throughout the city. The fact that he had been named after the Greek God of the Sea had always been a well-received pun.

By Poseidon's side stood his wife, Sally Jackson. Sally was not dressed as formally as her husband, with her long brown hair pinned elegantly to her head in a complex up do and a well-fitting blue dress. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, and unlike the other occupants in the room, she wore a warm smile. It was a well-known fact that Poseidon had eventually decided to take Sally's name instead of her taking his, and also that Sally was not Poseidon's first husband and that she was from a lower class background, being orphaned at an early age and raised by her uncle, choosing to hang around the docks where Poseidon worked instead of staying at home. Despite the fact that he already had a wife Amphitrite and a son, Trition, when the couple met, Poseidon eventually chose to leave them behind, before later marrying Sally who was pregnant with their son.

The last occupant of the room of course, was the Son of Sally and Poseidon. His name was Perseus (shortened to Percy), and Annabeth actually recognised him as she had saw him a few times around her school, she was surprised that with their wealth that Percy had not been pushed into a private school however she remembered hearing something about Sally not wanting her son to be raised as a snob, despite Poseidon's protests. The boy himself was almost a spitting image of his father, they both had the same facial shape and jaw-line, both were broad shouldered with an athletic build and Percy had inherited his father's tanned complexion, even his own was slightly paler. The colour of Percy's eyes was also very similar to his father's, as they were a similar shade of sea green, however Percy's own eyes were slightly lighter and had more of a blue tinge to them. It also almost seemed right that Percy had also inherited jet black hair from his father too, even though the younger boy's was less tamed and had a certain unruly quality to it. Percy wore a dark grey business suit as well, however he looked a lot less comfortable in it and would not stop fidgeting with the cuffs of his jacket.

All in all, they were definitely an odd sight in the old run-down suburban neighbourhood that Annabeth lived in. Annabeth gave a quick side eyed glance towards her father and step-mother, who had both seemed to have gotten the chance to straighten themselves out a bit as well. Annabeth suddenly felt very out of place in her own home as her fingers nervously tugged on the hem of her old, ratty, faded orange shirt, trying to pull it down slightly over her ripped shorts and shuffling to the side slightly in a subtle attempt of hiding her bare feet.

"Hello?" Annabeth questioned, her voice coming out much weaker then she intended. She was still rather confused as to why they were there, however she cleared her throat slightly and tried again.

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying to sound polite and not at all accusing, even though she did not think that it worked very well. Poseidon stepped towards her, an unfamiliar glint in his eye which Annabeth did not like.

"I think you may," He said, eying her critically. Annabeth mentally cringed under his scrutiny, however outwardly she managed to stand tall, keeping her gaze steady.

"I suppose you would be suitable." He concluded after a few minutes, making Annabeth pause in shock. "She is fairly pretty Mr Chase, even if she is…" Poseidon glanced back at Annabeth, taking in her shocked appearance as he pressed his lips into a straight line, as if musing over a word. "Rough around the edges." He concluded, before turning away.

Annabeth felt a sudden burst of rage surge through her. What gave him the right to judge her? Sure, he may have been more 'polished' because he owned more money and nicer things, but that did not for one second make him any better than her.

"What?" Annabeth choked, her eyebrows scrunched together slightly as her eyes narrowed. Poseidon turned back around to face Annabeth, giving her a disappointed frown as he did so, almost as if she was a trained house pet who had done something wrong.

"I believe the word you are looking for is Pardon, Miss Chase." He told her coolly, before addressing her father. "I thought you were meant to teach her better than that, Frederick, proper manners are the key to changing today's youth. How are we supposed to let our children teach the next generation, if they all speak like uneducated commoners?" Poseidon questioned. Annabeth stared at her father, who said nothing to defend her, instead choosing to stare at a small stain on the wooden floor between his feet.

"I have an education! In fact, I go to the same school as your son." Annabeth pointed out, raising her hand up in protest. However, she was cut short when Sally stepped forward an intervened.

"Annabeth, you shouldn't frown so much, it will only give you wrinkles when you get to my age." She pointed out, making Annabeth freeze for a few seconds, her features slowly fading away to a blank neutral look.

"Miss Chase, we are not here to argue with you, nor waste your time." Poseidon sighed slowly, a slightly painful look etched on his face at the arched eyebrow and pursed lips on Annabeth's face.

"If you are not here to argue with me, then what are you actually here for?" Annabeth questioned, evidence of confusion written on her face. Poseidon glanced back at Annabeth's father. Frederick Chase stood slightly to the side, his eyes closed as if he knew what was coming next and certainly did not like it.

"You never told her?" Poseidon asked, not addressing Annabeth's question directly. Annabeth watched as her father drew in a harsh breath.

"I couldn't. It's been hard, you have to understand. I've been ashamed of myself for years, and it is not an easy thing. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. She would hate me, Mr Jackson you have to understand, I couldn't live with myself watching my daughter grow up and knowing that she hated me. She deserved innocence. Please, you can't." Frederick could feel himself beginning to ramble, only remembering to shut himself off after his wife clasped his hand in her own. Frederick's wife raised her head slightly to look at Mr Jackson, before beginning to speak herself.

"It's been years, Mr Jackson. We've done so much, and grown as a family. We thought that you would forget, or at least be more lenient in years to come. Annabeth has family, she has brothers, Bobby and Mathew. It's not fair to just uproot people from their life." Annabeth could hear the pleading tone in her step-mothers voice, however Poseidon bit back with a sharp comment.

"A deal is a deal, and you made your decision long ago. We kept our end Mr Chase, I am sorry but you need to keep yours." Poseidon's voice was level, and at his words Frederick gave a slight nod of his head, knowing that there was not much else he could do.

"Dad, what deal? What did you do? What happened?" Annabeth asked, her voice concerned even though she has already slowly begun to form an idea in her head. Annabeth expected her father to speak, however it was Mr Jackson that turned around to face her.

"You see, when your father was young, he had gotten himself into a lot of debt. Now, I'm not saying it was necessarily his fault, but it's not very easy to raise a child when you can barely afford to feed it. Of course, being as generous as I am, when your father came to me begging for help, I offered it to him. But, as you know everything in this world comes at a price, and this time, in exchange for his debts being cleared that price was you." Poseidon told her, however it was not quite sinking in for Annabeth. She brought her hands up to her head, pressing on her temples lightly.

"Me? What would you want with me?" She asked, however in the back of her mind she already knew the answer to the question.

"You're hand in marriage." Poseidon finished, and Annabeth felt as if something sharp was stabbing into her gut as a wave of nausea passed over her. Under normal circumstances, Annabeth probably would not have said anything else, however on impulse, probably because of her ADHD she could not help blurting out one small fact.

"But you are already married!" Annabeth knew is a was idiotic comment before it even left her mouth, and the short burst of laughter that Poseidon let out after it only proved it.

"Annabeth," Sally's soft voice countered. Annabeth found the voice of the older woman slightly soothing despite the circumstances, but it did not help to soften the blow that Sally was about to give. "We don't want you to marry my husband, because as I just mentioned, he is married to me. No, if this was to go through, you would be married to Perseus."

Annabeth's gaze immediately flickered to the boy in question. Percy was stood of to the side of the room, looking as if he would very much like to blend in with the wall paper, and due to the fact that Annabeth had barely noticed him before, she would say that he was going a very good job. The boy in question was clearly avoiding the gaze of everyone else in the room with a pained expression on his face.

"And what if I decline? To be very honest, I don't want to marry your son. I don't want to marry anyone!" Annabeth shot back, she could feel her voice raising a few inches, cringing slightly at the desperate almost hysterical tone. She could not go through with this, Annabeth could not marry _Percy Jackson_. She was supposed to grow older, get a scholarship, move out to college, become an architect and do something with her life, she was not supposed to sit around all day and be some rich man's trophy wife.

"I am afraid you do not have much choice in the matter Miss Chase, your father made the decision for you when he accepted my help." Poseidon informed her, looking as if he was going to say something else however Annabeth cut him off.

"Of course I have a choice! Marriage is supposed to be consensual! Despite what you may think, Mr Jackson, this is a free country, there are laws against this!" Annabeth protested, fully shouting at him now. However, Mr Jackson remained calm as her replied.

"Laws don't matter, at least not in this circumstance Miss Chase. I am above the law, half of the officers in this town would do as I ask, without question."

"No, you can't just do anything that you want just because you have money to throw around; the world doesn't work like that!" Annabeth shouted anger evidence in her voice even though she knew that she was now fighting a losing battle, however to her words Poseidon offered a sickening smirk.

"I'm afraid, Miss Chase, you will find that for me? _It does_."

* * *

**Hey there :) Any comments would be appreciated, reviews to me are like sunshine and rainbows and happiness. Also, they guarantee more chapters. Have a good day! :)**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**First of all, Thankyou for all the reviews! 14 reviews on one chappie, I have to other storys and they only have 13 reviews for two chappies!**

**Yeah, now, for all of you who don't know how I write stories (Which is probs most of you, because this is only my third), I like origionality. I mean, look at my other two stories, one is a twist on how Poseidon and Sally met (without the whole, "OMG YOUR CARRYING A TRIDENT! Are you Poseidon?" "Yes, why yes I am...") and one is a Thalpollo (Thalia and Apollo, without the whole "I LOVE THE HUNTERS BUT I LEFT IT COZ I LOVE APOLLO SO MUCH!" thing.). **

**So yeah, I prefer origional stuff, so as you might of guessed by now, this isn't going to be your typical, 'Forced marriage thing'. But, you'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer, coz i didn't put it in the last chappie, and this is me saying it for the whole story.**

**I do not, and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olypians not matter how much I wish, plead and begg for it. It belongs to the rather Amazing author, Rick Riordan.**

**Now, ownwards with the story!  
**

"Dad! How could you do this to me?" Annabeth screamed at her father. The Jacksons had left, saying that they would give Annabeth time to say her goodbyes and then come for her tomorrow.

"Annabeth honey, I didn't have a choice! I was a single father; I only wanted the best for you. How could I be a good dad if I was locked up in prison?" Frederick answered his daughter calmly, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her but he did what he did within reason.

"How are you a good dad if your forcing me to marry someone who I don't love! I should have been given a choice! I am old enough to decide what is best for me." Annabeth protested.

"I know dear, but I didn't have that option. Anyway, it won't be that bad, you will have opportunities to spread your wings, grow to the best of your abilities in many ways which you cannot do here." He reasoned, but Annabeth was not in a reasonable mood.

"But I'm happy here! I don't want to be able to grow to the_ best of my abilities_ dad! I want to live here, have a normal life and marry someone of my choice!" Annabeth shouted at her father.

"We don't always get what we want." He simply replied. Annabeth was shocked by his comment; usually her dad was more comforting, especially when he had done something wrong. However, in his replies seamed hard and cold.

"Well we're not all being forced to marry someone we _hate_!" Annabeth stormed off. She couldn't take it any longer, she felt like she was going to burst. She ran up the stairs and into her room.

Frederick Chase watched his daughter go, he knew that would probably be the last time he would see her for a long time. Annabeth was a stubborn girl, and Frederick knew that his daughter wouldn't want to see him for a long while. A single tear escaped from his left eye as he heard his daughter's door slam for the last time.

Annabeth had been pacing her bedroom for a while. She needed a plan. Annabeth knew that she couldn't just marry a jerk like Percy Jackson, no matter how rich he was, but she couldn't think of a way out of it. She had already searched the internet, looking for a law against it, but she found none, anyway she knew that someone as rich and powerful as Poseidon Jackson was above the law, they always were. There was only one possibility left, Annabeth didn't like it, but it was the only hope she had of getting out of her situation. Running away.

Annabeth could see the sun setting from outside her window, and knew that if she was going to run away, now would be the best time to do so. Annabeth always kept her money in a tin which was on top of her wardrobe, it took her seconds to get the tin down and count how much money she had. $26.03, Annabeth sighed, shoved the money into her back pocket and went to open her window. She wasn't one for sneaking out of windows, but Annabeth knew that her dad would probably still be in the living room and one would have to walk through the living room to get out the door, and if her dad saw her, he would probably call the police to send her back home. Annabeth knew she had to find a different way to get out her house, and right now, the window seamed a pretty good idea. Anyway, how hard could it be?

Five minuets later, Annabeth was sat on her window ledge. Only now, she realised how high her window was from the ground, how inconveniently the drainpipe was to far away for her to reach and how much she really, really didn't want to break her neck. Annabeth sighed and looked down into her garden below, she reluctantly pulled her feet back into the room. Climbing out of the window was not an option. There was only one other way she could escape, and she had already thought of the pros and cons for it. She sighed, and strolled towards her bedroom door. She closed it behind her quietly, and tiptoed downstairs. Annabeth knew that none of this was necessary because she would have to cross the front room, but she didn't want to give her dad the satisfaction of thinking that she had came downstairs to talk.

Annabeth took a deep breath, she was stood at the entrance of her living room. Quickly she opened the door and briskly walked towards the front door before she could change her mind.

"Annabeth?" Annabeth took another deep breath and turned towards her dad.

"Yes?" She asked coldly. His brown eyes bore into her grey ones with a concern that only a parent would have.

"Be safe." Annabeth nodded, yanked open the front door and walked outside. The night had already claimed the sky and the cold air hit Annabeth with such a force she was glad that she had brought her jacket with her, but she wished she had brought her coat with her instead, but she was too afraid to go back for it.

Annabeth didn't know where she was going, she just walked. After a while, her feet grew sore and it was a struggle to stay awake, but she knew she had to get as far away from her old home as possible.

Annabeth stumbled round a corner and leaned against it for a few seconds. However almost as soon as she put her back to the wall, she found herself surrounded by a group of girls.

They were caked in makeup and were wearing short skirts, low cut tops and high heals. Annabeth realised that these girls were not ordinary girls, they were _Hookers_.

"What are you doing?" One of them jeered, she had red hair that was halfway down her back and sparkling green eyes, she would have been pretty if she wasn't dressed like a hooker.

"I'm just walking down that street." Explained Annabeth carefully, from what she had heard, hookers weren't the most peaceful people to be around.

"Oh yeah, we saw what you did." Another one piped up. Annabeth was confused.

"Did what?"

"You leaning against the wall, you were trying to find work on our patch."

"I wasn't. I'm tired, I was just resting I didn't know this corner was a place for _your kind of people_."

"Yeah right. They all say that, but you see, we are sick of girls like you." The red haired girl carried on.

"Look, I'll just leave, ok?" Annabeth snapped.

"No, we can't just let you off so easily…" Annabeth had heard enough, she used her shoulder and the element of surprise to barge through the girls. As soon as she was free, Annabeth quickly sprinted away. Annabeth only stopped to catch her breath, she looked over her shoulder expecting so see some of the girls still running after her, but she saw nothing.

"Well, look at what we have here." Annabeth jumped, a large, muscular figure emerged from an alleyway to the side of her. Instinctively, she took a few steps back.

"Don't be afraid, my dear." The figure told her, taking a few steps towards her. The voice was certainly a mans, but Annabeth's brain barley had time to notice that fact.

"I won't hurt you… That much…" Annabeth was horrified by what he was saying, and to her horror, it continued.

"Don't worry, you won't feel much anyway. I'll make sure of that…" Its face was half covered by the shadows, but Annabeth struggled to make out his dark features, long hair shielded his eyes and his pale skin seamed to glow in the moonlight.

"No!" Annabeth gasped, as she staggered backwards faster, but the man lunged at her gripping her arm.

"You're coming with me, Miss." He growled, Annabeth could feel the strength in him as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Get off!" She shouted, her grey eyes growing large with fear. However, the man pulled her closer to him.

"No." Annabeth whimpered as the forced himself upon her, he was rugged, rough and cold as his lips met hers in a rough, unwanted kiss. His free hand groped her body and she tried to pull away.

"Come here." He mumbled, she felt two strong hands grip her hips, she struggled, but she could not break his grasp. Annabeth felt a needle being injected in her arm, drugs. Instantly, she could feel the effect of the drugs taking over her body, her arms and legs felt week, the more she struggled the sleepier she felt. Staying awake was to much effort for her. The last thing Annabeth heard was the low chuckle of the man as the drugs overpowered her body, and her mind.

**Dun Dun Dun...!**

**A creepy guy has Annabeth? Can anybody guess who he is? Wana guess in a review? :P**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Because they make me smile and also give you another chappie and a faster update!**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dear faithful fans! :)**

**Thankyou very much for the reviews! They inspired me to write yet another chappie of this story, whereas normally I would of gotten writers block and had to stop. So Thankyou for keeping me going! Much appriciated!**

**And now... You get to find out what happened to Annabeth. Some of your suggestions, were hilarious. Luke, Percy, Nico and even Ares! :) Yeah, To the person who asked, about their age. Well, (this may be a little wrong, because PJO is set in america, whereas I am english, so I'm not really sure how it all works) but they are at the age where they are still in school, but they can get married. Which is 18, (I think) but if it was in England, thats 16. If you know what that age is, please tell me in a review!**

**And now, I'll let you get on with the story, but always remember...**

Annabeth woke up gasping for air. Her heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour. The memories of the night before entered her head, memories of her being drugged. Annabeth shuddered and sat up on the bed.

Immediately she noticed that she was not sitting in her bed, she wasn't even in her room. She was shocked by the size of the room, it was almost as big as her front room and kitchen combined! Next to the bed that Annabeth was lying in was a dresser, and a full length mirror. She slid her feet out of bed and warily stood up, only to almost fall over. Quickly, she caught herself on the dresser and held herself up, her legs were still weak from the drugs and Annabeth could barley stand. A few seconds later, Annabeth tried walking again, and to her relief found that she was more stable. Annabeth shuffled over to the mirror and glanced at her reflection, she looked normal and if it wasn't for her memory, Annabeth would think that nothing was wrong, but her logic told her that someone wouldn't drug another person for the sake of it. Shaking because of her fear and weakness, Annabeth walked over to her window, she looked out of the window. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she forgot all her worries as she stared out of the window. The view was amazing, the house was located near the beach and from the window Annabeth could sun's rays sparkling on the clam sea. For some reason, the seam always had a calming affect on Annabeth, like it was soothing her. Annabeth's mother always warned Annabeth to be careful of the sea, but she couldn't help being curious, she felt as if she was drawn to it.

Suddenly the door to her room opened. Annabeth spun around to find the one and only, Percy Jackson staring back at her.

"You." She spat venomously, her mind already putting together a scenario of what might have happened to her.

"You drugged me!"

Percy held his hands up, and started to say something. But Annabeth stalked angrily towards him.

"If you dare touch me, or my family again, I will break every single bone in your pathetic little body!" She threatened, without even realizing what she was doing she outstretched her hand and slapped his face.

Annabeth heard Percy mumble the word "Ow.", she couldn't help smirk at the red mark on his face.

"You deserved that, you sick little pervert."

"Fine." Snapped Percy, clearly angered by Annabeth's attack.

"Next time, I'll let that creepy guy take you."

"What?" Annabeth gasped, shocked.

"You heard me, next time I find you passed out in the arms of a creepy man late at night, I'll just leave you with him if all you are going to do is attacked me." Annabeth stared at Percy in shock.

"You mean you didn't…" She began.

"Did you really think I'd do that to you? What do you take me for?" He but in, Annabeth could think of many works to describe Percy. Jerk, Snob and Prick were all words which Annabeth would associate with Percy, and under any other circumstance she would repeat them words to Percy's face, but Annabeth figured she owed him one for not letting the crazy guy take her.

"Not a rapist." Annabeth finally ended.

"Good. I'm glad that's cleared up." Percy nodded, all traces of his anger disappeared. Annabeth glanced at the door.

"What were you doing in that area of town at night?" Annabeth questioned.

"Some of my friends dragged me out, Nico was meant to be the driver but he got wasted so I had to drive them home in his car. I was simply walking home." He explained.

"Why didn't you take me to my house?" Annabeth asked curiously. Percy laughed at her question, his laugh reminded her of Poseidon's laugh and she couldn't stop the uncomfortable feeling that seamed to stir at the pit of her stomach.

"Do you realise how far you had walked?" He asked. Annabeth shock her head, causing Percy to laugh again. The uncomfortable feeling grew, making her feel nauseous.

"Very far away from your house." He replied. Annabeth couldn't take it, she felt like she was going to throw up all over his carpets, quickly she stumbled towards the door.

"I've got to go." Annabeth told him, her hand gripped the door handle.

"Go where?" Percy asked her, genuinely confused.

"Somewhere. I can't stay here, and I most certainly cannot marry you." Annabeth told him, walking through the door and shutting it behind her. A few seconds later, she re-opened the door.

"And by the way, Thanks for saving me." She added, before shutting the door to the room and exiting the house, leaving Percy alone.

Annabeth didn't know where she was going, nor did she recognize the area. She did realize that it was a posh area of town; all the houses were big and fancy, houses that Annabeth had dreamed of living in as a kid, but now as she wandered down the lane felt so out of place in. After a while rain started falling, most people around her were huddled under bus stops and trying to shelter themselves from the rain with their coats but Annabeth let the rain soak her hair and clothes willingly.

Eventually, Annabeth stumbled across more familiar territory. Busy streets packed with common traffic jams, corner shops and kids riding bikes. Annabeth sighed in relief, she was soaking wet, but she didn't really care. Not until she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth spun around, her grey eyes filled with hatred.

"You had the nerve to follow me!" Annabeth took a threatening step forward. "I swear, I never want to see your…"

"You left your jacket at the house." Percy interrupted bluntly and passed Annabeth's jacket to her. Annabeth paused and then took her jacket wearily. The rain had made Percy's overgrown black hair stick to his face, and his clothes were soaked but he just turned round, put his hands in his pockets and walked off leaving Annabeth alone, as if he had never came in the first place.

Annabeth watched him walk down the street for a few seconds feeling bad. He had followed her all this way just to give her jacket back and all she did was have a go at him?

Annabeth felt horrible. Before her mind could decide against it, she ran down the road after him.

"Percy! Wait."

**Alright, confession time. Remember when I asked you in reviews to guess who the mystery perverty stalker guy was, well the truth is...**

**I don't know who he is myself... I might make him a charrie, like... well, I can't really say because it would give the plot away, but yeah. I might have plans for that - for any ideas that come that way, I thank Cheesecrazee8112 - Oh, Btw, I love cheese! :) REVIEW IF YOU LOVE OR HATE CHEESE! Joke, but seriously, if you review, I want you know wheather you love cheese or not :)**

**Anyway, back to the story stuff...**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review, because reviews inspire me to write, the more inspired I am, the faster the update :)**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ever had one of thoose days where you are sure everyone is set out just to annoy you?**

**Yeah? Today just happened to be one of thoose days...**

**So I thought I'd try and brighten someones day by posting another chappie :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Edit: Because someone said what will they think of next (In light of international toast day), I thought I'd let you all know that today, the October 1st is internatonal smile.  
**

Percy turned around. He was pretty pissed off, he had just saved the girl and brought back her jacket, and what did he get for his efforts? Shouted at and slapped within the same hour, let alone day. He understood that she didn't like him, he wasn't too fond of her either, but at the least he was making an effort to be nice, not like she was. If Percy didn't know any better, he would say Annabeth was out to kill him. Honestly, he was glad that he hadn't checked on her last night and that he locked his bedroom door.

"What?" Percy snapped, his sea green eyes showing his anger. "Like the rest of the world, I had a life to get on with. I can't just stand around and be your punching bag."

Annabeth was shocked by Percy's attitude, but she couldn't blame him. She took a couple of steps towards him, she didn't know what to say to him but there were two little words she needed to say.

"Percy… I'm sorry, I don't…" Annabeth trailed off unable to say anything more. Percy took a few steps forward and placed his hand of Annabeth's shoulder.

"Do you think I had a choice? Did you believe that I was any better of than you? Because I'm not Annabeth, I'm being forced to marry a girl who I don't even know. I understand what you are going through, because I'm going through the same thing." Percy didn't usually tell people about his problems, but he felt better that he had told someone rather than to just deal with his problem alone.

Annabeth was suddenly hit with guilt. Only then she realised how selfish she was being, not once had she bothered to think about Percy's feelings, or even thought that he would be going through a similar thing. In her head, she had always assumed that Percy had picked her to marry. Without realising it, tears started to escape from Annabeth's eyes.

"Sorry." She repeated. Percy didn't really know what to do; he hadn't really been around many girls while they cried, unless it was his mother. He gently placed his hands at the either side of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok." Percy told her, his sea green eyes locked her stormy grey ones. "I promise."

The rain continued to fall, but everything else seamed to stand still for a second. Eventually Percy pulled away.

"Have you got a place to stay? You can't go back to your house because my dad would come for you." He pointed out. Annabeth thought for a second and then shock her head.

"I don't know where I am going to go." She admitted. Percy nodded.

"Well, my apartment isn't that far from here, would you like to stay there for a while?" Percy suggested, but then noticed the horrified look in Annabeth's eyes; he could feel his cheeks going red.

"I don't mean anything funny, I'm just saying my dad wouldn't think about looking for you there and it is better than having you wandering the streets." Annabeth shock her head.

"I don't that would be a good idea Percy."

"Look, Annabeth, please. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to bear knowing that it is my fault." He told her.

"Percy, it isn't your fault."

"My dads fault." He corrected. Annabeth sighed; this really wasn't going to be easy. She looked to the side, a man, a woman and two kids where crossing the road. The kids splashed about in the puddles, as the man and woman walked a few paces behind them, arms linked and laughing at their kids. They looked happy, an emotion which Annabeth could not remember feeling for a long time. Her eyes drifted back to Percy, his offer was sincere but something was holding her back. She felt as if she shouldn't accept his offer, even though she wanted so badly to say yes. Her mind drifted back to her run in with the ladies on the street last night, the creepy man who tried to take her, how Percy was the one to save her. She didn't like Percy, but his heart was in the right place, and at the least she wouldn't injure what she did when she tried to run away. Annabeth looked back to Percy, who was patiently waiting for an answer. She knew what she had to do.

"Fine," She mumbled, her eyes still not looking at him, but she could only imagine the grin of triumph that spread across his face.

"But only until I can find another place to stay. No later." She added hastily.

"Alright then," Percy grinned. "I'll lead the way." Annabeth groaned as she let herself be dragged off by Percy.

"Why do you act like such a jerk?" Annabeth asked as they walked down the road, she didn't really know much about Percy, but if she was going to be living with the guy, she might as well know a few basic facts about him. Unfortunately for her, Percy had the same thing in mind, and all the way home they had been quizzing each over, but Annabeth's last question took Percy by surprise.

"What?" He spluttered, looking appalled.

"Why do you always act like such a Jerk? In science, you almost burnt my skin off, and that was on purpose!" Annabeth aspirated.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I have trouble reading the instructions." Percy defended himself, but Annabeth just snorted.

"What? Do you have dyslexia or something?" She joked, but Percy looked hurt.

"Yes, yes I do." He resorted. Annabeth stopped laughing.

"What?" She questioned.

"Alright! Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Jackson, heir of Sea-world companies, Jackson manor and fortune, is dyslexic. Its just Mother and Father don't like people knowing." Percy Annabeth stopped in shock.

"Why would somebody's parents cover up the fact that their kid is dyslexic? I'm dyslexic and my dad's never tried to cover it up." Percy shrugged.

"I don't know, my Father's more worried about his reputation than anything else." Percy replied.

"Oh…" Annabeth wasn't to sure what to say to that, but Percy saved her, just not in the way she would of hoped.

"So… What happened to your mother?" He asked politely, and Annabeth was sure he didn't mean any malice, but she could feel tears welling in her eyes the same way it did when anyone mentioned her mother.

Percy's face dropped when he realised the effect his words had on Annabeth.

"I'm sorry," He began, "I didn't mean to… I didn't mean…"

"Its ok." Annabeth told him, she used the edge of her sleeve to wipe away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Her name was Athena, like the Goddess. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were a startling grey, like mine." Annabeth paused for a second before continuing.

"She was a professor in a collage, out in the city. She used to read me bedtime stories when I was little, let me cuddle up to her when I was scared, and she would always stroke my hair and tell me everything would be ok." Annabeth bit her lip, her eyes brimming with a fresh set of tears.

"One night day she was driving home from work, she was rushing because she knew that I had to be picked up from school. A car jumped out in front of her… And… And her breaks wouldn't work. The car… It spun out of control… She couldn't… She didn't… There was nothing…" Annabeth closed her eyes, the memory of her mum was painful to remember, painful to relive.

"I'm Sorry." Percy's words brought Annabeth back into the real world.

"No…" Annabeth began. "It's not your fault she died."

Percy looked down at his feet awkwardly. Fortunately for him, they had arrived at his apartment.

"Here it is." He said bluntly, looking up at his apartment. It didn't mean much to him; it was just a building his dad had bought him when he turned 13.

"You live here?" She asked, astounded. Annabeth wasn't surprised because the apartment was so flashy; she was surprised because it was normal.

Percy smirked.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**(The bit below is just a little piece that I written that I thought was cute! It is part of the story, but it didn't fit with this chapter or the next one, so I just thought I'd put it here rather than do a new chappie for it.)**

Annabeth came out of the bathroom, her arms folded tightly across her chest and her face was fixed into a scowl. Because she didn't have any clothes of her own with her, Annabeth was dressed in one of Percy's shirts. Even though it was too big her as a T-shirt, it barley fitted her as a dress and to Annabeth's dismay, it was very, very, short.

When Percy saw her, he started laughing, which only provoked Annabeth even more.

"We are going to shopping tomorrow, weather you like it or not." She growled, but Percy's face fell. Just like any other boy, Percy hated shopping.

"Do we have to?" He moaned, pulling a face. But Annabeth glared at him.

"Do you expect me to wear this for the rest of my life?" She protested furiously. Percy paused to think about it for a moment.

"Fine." Percy grumbled, looking away from Annabeth. Annabeth smirked and walked down the hall to her newly appointed room. Percy got up, ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

'_Why did I ever agree to this?'_ He asked himself, before walking for to his own room. He looked behind him, at Annabeth's door for a few seconds, before shutting his own and turning to lock.

**Yay! So lots of people love cheese! Which is good for me, and cheese :)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Reviews make the world go round :)**

**Ohh! By the way, June 10th is International Toast Day! So buy your loafers early! (Also, there is an offical facebook event! So Just seach 'International Toast Day' And join the fun!)  
**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE BACON!**

**You'll realise why I put that in later, my friends were telling me to put in an awfully cliché scene like that (which I thought would have been dreadfully cute) only with eggs instead of bacon. But, to be truthfully honest, I hate eggs, so I put bacon instead, because as I've stated before-**

**I LOVE BACON!**

**So, on that random note, let the story continue!**

Percy awoke to the sweet sound of fists beating against his bedroom door. At first, Percy thought it might have been the police, trying to burst in, and then he remembered that he had let Annabeth stay in his house.

Percy groaned and rolled over; he looked at his alarm clock and was shocked by the time. 9 o'clock. Normally, at this time in the morning, Percy would still be in snooze land happily dreaming, instead of being woken up by a girl.

"Let me in!" Annabeth shouted, pounding on the door. Percy leapt up from his bed to let her in, if he let her bang on his door for much longer, she would probably break it. As soon as Percy took the lock of the door, the door flung open, almost smacking Percy in the face, and Annabeth walked in. Annabeth was fully dressed in the clothes that she was wearing the day before, but she smelled of shampoo. Percy guessed that she had used the shower in the en suit on her room. Annabeth paused for a few seconds to look around the room, before flopping down on his bed.

"Don't you ever tidy up?" She asked, wrinkling her nose at the sight of his room.

"Well, the maid comes every Tuesday…" He began, but stopped when Annabeth gave him a funny look.

"The maid?" Annabeth questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Percy answered, looking confused.

"Wait." He said, as Annabeth started to say something else.

"What are you doing? Waking me up at the ungodly hour of 9 o'clock and barging into my room?" Percy asked, clearly annoyed.

"You promised to take me shopping." Annabeth answered simply, but Percy pulled a face.

"You woke me up, at this time for shopping?"

"Yeah! I figured you would have enough time to get ready, and then we could be at the mall for 10 o'clock when the shops open." Percy shock his head, Annabeth sounded like she already had everything planned out.

"And why do we have to go this early?" He asked her, but Annabeth was prepared.

"Because it's a Sunday, the shops close at 4 on a Sunday." Percy raised an eyebrow, but Annabeth just ignored it.

"Go on, start getting ready!" She prompted, walking out of his room.

"You have 30 minuets."

Three quarters of an hour later, Annabeth angrily stalked into the kitchen. She knew Percy was in there, cooking bacon because she could smell it from down the hall.

How dare he not listen to her? She told him that he had thirty minuets to get ready, and yet here she was forty five minuets later on her own waiting to go shopping, whilst he was cooking breakfast.

So, when Annabeth stormed into the kitchen, she thought she'd just go in, kick his sorry arse and get going.

Instead, she ended up having a mini heart attack. Percy was in the kitchen, by the stove cooking bacon. Shirtless.

Annabeth had seen shirtless guys before and she wasn't just counting her dad and the fat guy who always stalked her on the beach. Out of boredom she and her friends had often flicked through pages of magazines that had _plenty_ of shirtless men in them. But none of them had given Annabeth the same reaction as when she saw Percy.

As swift as a ninja, she ducked out on the kitchen before he turned round. She could feel her face turning a rather attractive shade of red, as she leant against the hallway wall trying to get her breath back.

Annabeth had to admit, Percy did look _very_ hot without a shirt on. But she wasn't going to admit that to him, his head wouldn't be able to fit through the front door if she did. She couldn't help noticing the way-

'_Get a grip!' _she told herself. _'Its just Percy Jackson for goodness sake!'_

Her had it planned out in her head. She was just going to go in there, and pretend that she was pissed of at him for not being ready, not that she was bothered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Annabeth took a deep breath and walked in.

Even though she tried, nothing could of prepared Annabeth for went she walked by into the kitchen.

Having not noticed Annabeth at all, Percy had put his bacon onto a plate, and was walking over to the kitchen table when Annabeth walked in for the second time

"Hey, I would have done you some bacon, but this is all what is left." He told her.

Annabeth had momentarily frozen, but Percy's words had brought her back to the real world.

"What is wrong with you?" Annabeth snapped, making sure her eyes were glued to his face.

"What?" Percy asked, confused. Annabeth put her hand on her hip and glared at him.

"One, I gave you half an hour, forty five minuets later, you're not ready. Two, you're eating bacon half naked."

"Half naked?" Percy snorted. "Jeesh, it's only my chest Annabeth, get over it."

"I don't have to put up with this. Go get dressed, now." She ordered, but Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Annabeth, it is-"

"Now." Annabeth glowered. Percy sighed, and stood up. Annabeth smirked and leaned against the door frame, but Percy decided to have his own revenge. As he was walking past her, he leaned in.

"You love it really," He whispered in her ear, grinning. Annabeth sucked in a lungful of air as he left the room chuckling to himself.

'_How am I meant to survive?' _She asked herself mentally as she put her head in her hands.

**This chappie was mainly just Percabeth :)**

**But for my faithfull readers, I've got a problem, most of the previous chapters were written in the last two weeks of the six week holidays. Then, I had alot of time on my hands, Now I have barley any time and it took me so long to write this. I've attempted the chapter after this, but I'm desperatly stuck! So yeah, it will probably be longer periods of time between the updates.**

**MyNameIsPepper, I am actually alerigic to cats, so I'd have a hard time falling in love whilest I can barley see where I am going because my eyes have puffed up so badly and while snot is dripping down my face (Its a rather attractive sight btw...). So you wouldn't need to punch me in the face :S**

**Don't forget to review! Because when you guys didn't review as much as you usually did on the lasrt chappie, I was very upset and started to think there was something wrong with the chappie (or story) so if there is something wrong with it, please tell me so I can improve! ;'(  
**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry, I know the main chapter is short, but I added a lil bit extra on about "The mystery perv" (Thanks Athenagal22 for the name you made of it, it won't let me put the name [Damn!], but I love it :)) Storyteller1425, you are correct, I have said it before, but because you've reveiwed every chappie i've posted (Thanks so much, I really appricate it, and to the others who have done the same, you know who you are ;)) I'll tell you again. They are abouts 18, old enough to get married (Blah, blah, blah) and but still go to school :) Kii1998, thanks for letting me know that my story is everywhere, I'm rather pleased with that info :D and also if the 1998 in your name stands for your birth year, I was born a year before you. :) MWHAHAH!**

**Anddd, because I didn't out this in the last chapter, coz I rather stupidly forgot.**

**I 3 Bacon! Review if you 3 Bacon! Naa, seriously, don't review just coz you love bacon, but if you loove bacon, please tell me, IF (Or when... :D) you review XD**

**And now, for my rather longish authors note to come to an end. Enjoy:)  
**

Percy was seriously considering making a break for it. Annabeth had been dragging him around the mall for three hours, long enough to make any man loose the will to live. Annabeth wasn't really the shopping type, but she insisted on dragging Percy round the mall for hours, mainly to get back at Percy for making her wait so long to get to the mall. Besides, she has nothing other than the clothes she was stood in, and she wasn't the one paying.

Unfortunately, for Annabeth, her plan backfired when they passed a video game store. Percy bolted away from Annabeth and into the store; she found him fifteen minuets later muttering something about 'halo'. Annabeth soon grew bored of trailing round the game shop, so she just told him she would wait in the food court.

Annabeth sighed. Her arm was rested on the table supporting her head, her drink sat untouched at the edge of her table. Annabeth was bored; Percy had been in the game shop for twenty five minuets. She sat and watched other people in the store rushing about through the window, with Christmas nearing; the mall was almost completely packed. As she was staring, watching the people around her, she didn't notice the guy who approached her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Annabeth looked up, startled. Stood in front of her was a guy about her age, with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes grinning. It only took a few seconds of Annabeth to recognise who it was.

"Luke!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him.

"Long time no see, eh?" He grinned, sitting down. Annabeth could feel her cheeks flushing red; she hadn't seen Luke for years. Luke used to live next door to Annabeth when they were both younger. However, Annabeth couldn't help noticing that he was a lot different to the fourteen year old boy who she used to have a crush on. A lot more different than five years should of made.

"I thought you had moved to San Francisco?" Annabeth questioned, puzzled.

"My dad's business went bust, so we ended up moving back." He answered bluntly. Annabeth couldn't help thinking that he was hiding something, but she didn't really want to question him, so she pulled a face.

"Sorry to hear about that, what have you been up to?" She asked, but was shocked by his reply.

"The more important question is what have you been up to? I was talking to Thalia, apparently nobody's seen you in a week. There are all these rumours going about, about you and some rich kid, Percy Jackson." Luke's fists clenched in anger, Annabeth was a little surprised at that. Luke was normally a calm person, but he was acting suspiciously shifty.

"Annabeth? Are you ok? You're not in trouble are you?" His ice-blue eyes locked with Annabeth's grey ones, but Annabeth was in to much of a shocked state to answer.

"I… I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Tell me." Annabeth didn't know why, but she ended up telling Luke everything. However, Annabeth noticed that all the way through, Luke kept fidgeting, like he was nervous. Annabeth had known Luke for five years before he moved, and she knew that Luke was a very confident person.

"Look, Annabeth…" Luke began, but trailed off, his eyes connecting with someone in the crowd. Annabeth turned around trying to find who he was looking at.

"I've got to go." He told her hurriedly, he grabbed a napkin and wrote down a bunch of numbers. "Here's my number, if you ever need anything, or someone to talk to, call me."

Luke ran off into the rush of people, Annabeth tried to see where he was going, or who he was going to but the crowd closed up behind him and she lost sight of him. Annabeth picked up the napkin, folded it over and tucked it into her jean pocket.

A few minuets later, Percy sided into the seat opposite Annabeth.

"Man, you should have seen the games in there, they had everything! Even-" Percy stopped abruptly.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" He asked. Annabeth looked up.

"Yeah… I think so." She said wearily.

"Can we go now?" She asked forcing a smile. Percy looked puzzled, but didn't argue.

"Okay." He said, standing up and fishing the keys from his pocket. He glanced behind him at Annabeth, but she hurried off in the direction of the car park.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked the guy standing in front of him. Luke worked with him, but he couldn't remember his name. But all the same, he was still shocked to know that the guy had followed him. The guy grabbed him and lead in out of the mall and down an alley, away from the Christmas shoppers.

"Who was that girl?" The guy questioned, even though Luke knew exactly who he meant he played it dumb.

"What girl?" Luke tried to sound confused, but the man wasn't convinced.

"The girl you were just talking to." He growled, clearly not amused by Luke's act.

"Oh, just an old friend," Luke replied breezily, but the guy wasn't happy with his answer. He grabbed Luke by the collar.

"I'd love nothing more than to hurt you punk, but I need information. Give me a name, now." He barked, gripping Luke's collar tighter, chocking him.

"Annabeth Chase." Luke wheezed, fighting for breath. The guy dropped him.

"That's her…" He muttered in awe.

"That's who?" Luke asked, confused. However the guy had a knife out of his pocket in seconds, holding it just below the inner corner of Luke's eye.

"Don't you ever listen to the boss?" He growled.

"Yes!" Luke shouted.

"Liar!" The guy screamed. Digging his knife into Luke's face, piercing the skin. Luke cried out in pain and the knife dug in deeper. The guy's face twitched into a smirk, as if he was enjoying Luke's pain.

"If you did listen, you would know that you're little friend, Annabeth Chase, is our target."

**Wowzers, I was just reading though all the previous chapters i've wrote. And they are unbelievably bad! I thought that they were the most tackiest thing i've written since my year two STATS. How can you honestly read this? Especially with my tottaly mess up latest chapter.**

**Gosh... **

**I'm getting old...**

**LOL! Did I seriously put that? I'm not even out of my teen years yet! (I've only just got in em')**

**Anywayz, I'm going to shut up now.**

**Toodles!**

**P.S - DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**First of all, Wozers. Thank you all so much! You are the most amazing people I've ever had the pleasure to write to! Because off al you lovely people who reviewed my story, with almost all (Or even all I think) positive comments, I have managed my goal. 100 reviews! And with 10 chappies as well! Any chance we could make my ultimate goal, and possibly give me 1000 reviews by the end of this story? XD**

**Yay! Even though this is a really bad chapter and a really short one, I wanted to post a chapter on the same day as the release of 'Lost Hero' ! (Which my rather annoying dad won't let me but it today because I'm grounded, because I didn't put a bin bag in the bin! And I'm grounded for a week! So I can't have the amazingness of Rick Riordan's writing for a whole week! I feel like dying ****:|. But don't worry, I can't die because Heaven don't want me and hell is afraid i'll take over, so I got stuck here)  
**

**For the note, I am pretty sure I have written Thalia OC. Actually, as I was reading through, I've found that I've made most characters OC. Sorry for that, I would have changed it, but I wasn't really sure how to make it non OC, if you have any suggestions, tips, or ideas, please PM me! **

**Go you guys! You have another rather irritably small thing on the end of this chapter, however this time, it is a part of the story, not just a random extra bit!  
**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

Annabeth flopped down on the couch. She couldn't help feeling worried about Luke, something didn't seam right with him, she badly wanted to call him and ask him what was up. However she decided against it because she had only just gotten back, and it would seam a little weird. Percy walked over to the phone.

"I missed three calls." He told her, hit the answering machine button.

"Three new messages, message number one."

"Hey Perce, Thalia here. I was wondering if you was ok, haven't heard from you in a while, or seen you around school." Thalia sighed irritably.

"Look, there has been a lot of rumours going around school about you an Annabeth, I'm not saying they are true. I am just worried about her, she normally phones me every Saturday night, she didn't phone me and she hasn't been at school. I'm worried about her, if you know anything about her, anything at all, phone me,"

"Message number two."

"Hey, Thalia again. Why haven't you called me? It's been an hour. You always phone me back within an hour. Percy, if you've got yourself into trouble, call me. Isn't that what cousins are for? But I swear, if you've touched a hair on Annabeth's head, I'll murder you."

"Message number three."

"PERSEUS!" Annabeth sniggered, she had only heard Percy's full name once before, but she found it funny when Thalia was screaming it down the phone.

"Pick up the phone! I've been trying to ring you for three hours. Right, that's it. I'm coming over, and I know you're not hiding over at you dad's, because I've rang Martin and checked. You'd better had a good reason for not picking up or else-"

Percy and Annabeth listened to the phone bleep a few times until Percy turned it off.

"Well, she isn't happy." Percy commented bluntly.

"No kidding." Annabeth replied.

Percy looked like he was going to say something else, but he was cut of by the sound of fists banging on the door and a very familiar shout.

"Perseus! Open up! I know you're in there"

"Gods," Percy muttered. "What is it with you women and breaking down doors?"

He opened the door. Thalia came flying in. Her electric blue eyes narrowed at Percy.

"Why weren't you answering my calls?" She demanded.

"I was shopping." He truthfully replied, but she didn't believe him.

"Liar! I know you hate-"

"Annabeth!" Thalia stopped in mid rant and flung herself across the room to where Annabeth was sitting.

"What's happened to you? We've been worried. Me and Luke, did I tell you? He is back. Has Percy done anything to you? Are you ok?" Thalia asked, shooting Percy dark looks.

"I'm fine, Percy hasn't done anything." Annabeth told her, shaking her head.

"Then why haven't you been in school, or answered my calls? Annabeth, there are all these terrible rumours going round, I didn't know what to believe." Annabeth remembered that Thalia could be quiet dramatic when she wanted to be.

"I assure you Thalia, I am ok." Annabeth told her, and for the second time today, Annabeth replayed the story of how she got to where she was. When she finished Thalia sighed in releif.

"Alright then, but if you need anything, anything at all, call me." Annabeth nodded. Thalia stood up.

"Jackson, If you do anything to hurt Annabeth, I swear I will hurt you like you've never been hurt before..." Thalia's face was dark and solemn as she threatened Percy, but it soon returned to a happier state when she look back at Annabeth.

"I'd best be going." Thalia told Annabeth, walking towards the door; however Percy couldn't resist teasing her.

"Going anywhere special?" He smirked. Thalia turned round and glared at him.

"Yeah actually, I'm going on a date." She informed him and briskly walked towards the door letting herself out. Meanwhile, Percy stared at the door, gob smacked.

"She has a date?" He asked himself in awe.

"You'd better believe it seaweed brain." Annabeth laughed.

"I'm going for a shower, so if you come in, I'll murder you." She told him before heading towards the bathroom.

_'What's with all theese death threats today?'_ Percy asked himself, before shaking his head and retiring to his room.

* * *

Thirty minuets later, Annabeth was stood in Percy's bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She felt a little odd to be in someone else's bathroom, but she wasn't going to stop showering because of it. She wrapped her long hair in a towel and opened the bathroom door and peeped out. After two minuets, she decided the coast was clear and walked towards her room.

Her heart dropped and she heard the sound of keys turning in the door.

"Percy?" Poseidon called, walking into his son's home, only to be greeted by a wide eyed Annabeth Chase in a towel.

"Oh, well I can see what's been going on here…"

**LOL! Mwhahahaha! **

**As an author, I LOVE CLIFFIES! But as a reader, I hate them so I'll try to update soon for the sake of all your sanities. :P**

**Please review! :) I'll love you forever and ever and I'll send freee cookies!**

**And for all you people who live in 'The United State Of America', my English teacher going over to america to teach american teenagers what it's like to be a british teenager (Its pretty much the same, were all awsome, the only diffrence is you call jam jelly, and jelly jello, ect), so we have to go round taking pictures. I don't recon any of you will be in the school my english teacher is going to, but some lucky american's will have the pleasure to look at rather appaling pictures of me in a ugly uniform! God save them!**

**Long ramble over, pfftttttt. I'm going of to write another chappie for you guys.**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been going through problems with my family at the moment and I've barley had time to write, hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long to get out, but I can't grantee anything :S**

**But Anyways, sit back and enjoy!**

**Ohhhh! Alsoo, There will be a sequel to this story, which I am currently planning. (Arn't I being all organised for a change?) So yeah, there will be more after this XD  
**

"Look Dad, I can explain." Percy tried reasoning. Minuets later Poseidon had pushed Percy and a fully dressed Annabeth into the back of one of his many limos.

"There is no need; I can already see you're full _acquainted_." Poseidon commented.

"But I really can't have you both living here, Perseus." Annabeth snorted, she still hadn't gotten used to hearing Percy's full name; however her actions made Poseidon and Percy glare at her.

"So you'll both have to move into the family house." Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"You want me to move in with you?" She asked, however Poseidon just carried on talking.

"I want to be able to keep an eye on you. Martin has already collected your stuff from your dad's so you can't pull another disappearing act on us again." Annabeth sighed, she let her mind wander while Poseidon waffled on helplessly, it wasn't hard for her to tune out, her ADHD made it all the more easier and she quickly got distracted by some shady guy standing on the street corner when the car stopped at a traffic light. The guy had black, shaved hair, his eyes were blocked by sunglasses, and his face would have been handsome if it wasn't covered in too many scars. The guy looked quite musclely, and was dressed in a leather jacket with an iron padlock necklace over the top, black jeans, combat boots. His clothes bugled out a little bit, as if he was wearing a bullet proof vest. His presence made Annabeth feel uneasy, but she wasn't sure why. The guy looked straight at her, as if he could see into the car through the tinted windows and into Annabeth's soul, however he glanced away when the traffic light turned from red to green and the car started moving. Annabeth shivered, but she turned her attention back to Poseidon, who was still talking.

'_This guy must love the sound of his own voice.' _Annabeth thought to herself.

Ten minuets later, to Percy and Annabeth's relief, they had arrived at the Jackson manor.

The manor was surrounded by large walls, obviously designed to keep people out, and an electric gate. Front garden was spilt up into four sections by road and in the centre of the garden was a fountain. Overlooking the garden was a small set of stairs that lead up to the manor. The main building itself was an oblong shape, built with an Greek structure and hand pillars supporting the frame of the building, Annabeth noted. She was impressed, but then again Annabeth loved Architecture. Poseidon stepped out of the Limo, looking up at his house in flourish.

"Welcome to the Jackson manor." He announced. Percy had an uncontrollable desire to throw himself of the roof of the building. Poseidon was particularly proud of his home, but Percy was sick of Poseidon announcing the manor to everyone he could every time he stepped onto the driveway, drove past the manor or even drove though the same part of town as the manor. A man dressed in a black suit ran out from the house and over to greet them.

"Ah, Mr Jackson, Master Jackson and… Miss Chase?" The man asked. Annabeth nodded, and to her surprise the man bowed to her.

"Miss Chase, I am Martin, the family butler, at your service." He told her. Annabeth was a little shocked, she had never even met a butler before, and until that point she wasn't even sure if they existed in the real world.

"Mr Jackson, would you like me to lead you in?" Martin asked. Poseidon nodded, and Annabeth followed them inside. The hall was made up of white walls, white marble floor, doors and two grand staircases leading upwards.

Waiting for them in the middle of the hall was Sally Jackson, when she saw Percy she let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are!" She said, shaking her head. Sally hugged Percy, and then turned to Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you properly, dear," She told her, and hugged Annabeth as well.

Poseidon turned to Annabeth.

"Dinner is at eight, if you are late, then you will go without." He told her looking at his watch. "You have an hour to go and unpack, Percy will show you where you room is, you stuff will already be in there waiting for you." With that, Poseidon turned away and walked off; Sally went to join Poseidon, but flashed Percy and Annabeth a smile before leaving the pair alone.

Percy put his hand on the back of his neck and grimaced.

"Sorry about them, they can be a little-"

"It's fine." Annabeth cut in.

"I suppose I better show you where you'll be staying." He said and lead the way up the staircase.

"Whose room is that?" Annabeth asked, as they walked down a long hallway.

"Spear room," Percy replied, matter-o-factly before moving on.

Eventually, he came to a stop outside a wooden door near the end of the hallway.

"This room is yours." He told her.

"The room at the end is mine, and upstairs is Mother and Father's, off limits." Annabeth nodded, she gripped the door handle of 'her' room, and pushed it open.

The room was big, and had pale baby blue walls with a white carpet. There was a bed at the end of the room along with a chest of draws and a full length mirror. A small seating area was placed at the opposite end the room as the bed. Several windows were dotted around the room, along with a balcony. Annabeth walked across the room and pushed open the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The Jackson's manor was located right next to the beach, and Annabeth could see the white sand and the calm sparking waters as she looked out onto the balcony.

"It's a great view." Percy commented, leaning against the balcony.

"It is…" Annabeth answered, standing next to him.

"Ever since I was a little kid, I've always felt some sort of connection with the sea, like it knows my mood." He told her, Annabeth nodded.

Percy stood up and sighed.

"I guess I'll leave you to unpack." He said, before heading back inside and walking towards the door. Annabeth followed him inside and put her jeans in her back pocket before realising something.

"Hey, where is my case?" Annabeth asked, as Percy was leaving the room. He turned around and looking at her.

"Under the bed," He replied. Annabeth nodded.

"Thanks Seaweed brain." She said, going to retrieve her case. Percy pulled a face.

"Seaweed brain?" He questioned, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, get used to it." Annabeth laughed pulling her case onto her bed. Percy shrugged and left the room.

"Don't forget, Dinner's in five minuets." He called.

Annabeth walked down the grand staircase. She wasn't dressed in anything special, however she soon realised that her decision not to change was a mistake.

**Yay! This is the first chapter were Annabeth calls Percy 'Seaweed brain'. But don't worry, I'm not going to go over board with the whole name calling thing like some fanfictions do.**

"**O Seaweed brain, seaweed brain, werefore art thou seaweed brain." Whoa! A bit of Shakespeare there.**

**Seriously, sometimes it gets on my nerves, I like the way how Rick only uses it every once in a while so it doesn't get to boring or petty.**

**Anyone got The Lost Hero yet? Sorry if you haven't, but to help me with my family problems my friend bought me it! I'm currently on page 275 (But I only got it this morning, I took it to school with me and ended up learning Greek [and latin, for all thoose who have read or are halfway through Lost hero] in a french lesson XD Fun!), the next one in the series is going to be called The son of Neptune (Neptune = Poseidon) sooo, I'm hoping its about Percy and his time somewhere (Sorry! I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but if your a person like me who can't resist flicking to the back of a book and reading the last page, or finished the book, you'll get it!) but as Rick said, Percy isn't meant to be a main charrie in this new series, but we will see :)**

**Yeah, so enough about The Lost Hero, sorry if I made anyone jelous!**

**And with My English (Or American) prodject, we finshed it today. For thoose who asked, my teacher is visiting the American state of Maryland, anyone heard of it or live there? And for the person who asked, our uniform is pretty dull. I'm currently sat in it, it consists of a horrible navy wolly jumper with our school badge, a bottle green blouse for years 7, 8 & 9 (I think thats grades 6, 7 & 8 to the american people out there) and a much nicer blue blouse for years 10 and 11 (I think [but totaly am not sure] that thats grades 9 & 10 for my american friends) and a knee length navy skirt with horrible bottle green stripes. It is truly discusting, but we were not allowed to comment so. On a written peice of work for our project (or in fact the only peice of written work) I put 'Our school day is pretty much the same as any other, we go to school, pretend to learn, than go home.' But my team mates (who wrote nothing, but just stuck in pictures the lazy sodds) said that was not right and scribbled it out. Then one of my team mates when away, took my name off a peice of work that I did and claimed it as her own (What can I say, everyone loves the way I write? Joke!).**

**Sorry for rambling! I'll gett on with the next chappie I supposee!**

**Byee!**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**After I posted this last night, I clicked onto a word document and woosh! A new chapter suddenly appeared out of no where :)**

**Mythology boy, I'm in Year 9 aswell :) Go everyone who is in Year 9! (****& ****The 8th Grade! [Me thinks])**

**Alexandra Nightshade, Thankyou for saying i'm a great writer and LOL, I can't resist the back page. Every time I open a book I say to myself 'No looking at the back page, no looking at the back page.' and then I find that I am reading the back page. I'm not very good with suprises :) And also, I thought I'd mention the fact that whenever I am reading the reviews for another story (Which 9 times outa 10 I am reviewing on myself) you've posted a review aswell, so we like the same kind of stuff, so you ROK!**

**Storyteller1425, I'm finding you alot aswell when I go to review, so we like the same stuff also, so you ROK!**

**HiThereSmiley, You didn't review on my laster chappie (Yes guys, I do read them MWHAHAHA! And evil you smiley) but you seam to like the same stuff as me, so you ROK!  
**

**Just because I'm wondering, how many of you ignore and skip past my authors notes? LOL! - If you say you don't read it then I know you're lying, because you've commented on this! Mwhaha! And don't give me that excuse where you say it caught your eye, I KNOW YOUR LYING :D**

**Luckly for you, I'm going to let the people who doo read this go and get on with the chapter!  
**

**Gosh, I seam to add words to my story by writing ridiculously long authors notes, but wehheyy! Bye! ;)  
**

"Miss Chase? I would seriously advise you to get up. You have to be at school in twenty minuets, so you will have fifteen minuets to get ready and five minuets to get there."

"Five more minuets." Annabeth grumbled into her pillow. She had gotten more than enough sleep but for some reason her brain didn't feel like waking up in time for school, and she was too tired to go against it.

"Miss Chase, that would seriously be a bad idea, you would only have ten minuets to get ready then, whereas most women need at the least fifteen." Unfortunately for Annabeth, the Jackson butler, Martin, didn't under that she didn't want to get up, and was persistent in trying to wake her.

"Annabeth, If you don't wake up I'm going to chuck a glass of cold water over you!" At first, Annabeth though that was Martin, however she realised that one, if she said that he would get sacked, and two, Martin never calls Annabeth by her first name. With him it was always Miss Chase this, or Miss Chase that. Nope, it only took Annabeth a few seconds to realise that that voice was from the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Get stuffed Jackson!" She shouted, irritated.

"Mr Jackson, I don't think that's appropriate." Martin told him, however Annabeth was so tired she failed to realise what was going on when Martin raised his voice.

"Mr Jackson, on behalf of you father, I suggest you don't do it and put that down. Mr Jackson. Mr Jackson! Miss Chase, move!" However, Martin's warning was a little too late for Annabeth. She was already soaked in water, with a chuckling Percy standing over her. She turned to glower at him.

"You're gonna pay for that Jackson." She growled, leaping up out of bed.

"Gotta catch me first Chase!" He shouted, dodging her attack and running towards the stairs. A rather pissed off Annabeth ran after him.

Martin watched them in confusion, Mr Jackson had gotten Miss Chase up, which he had failed to do, however he had made Miss Chase angry in the process.

"Kids these days," He muttered to himself, getting on with his work.

Annabeth got into school just on the bell. The corridor flooded with pupils, however Annabeth just headed to her locker. Annabeth was aware of the amount of people looking at her, whispering and giggling and how the people went unusually quiet as she walked by. She did her best to ignore it but it wasn't very easy, even for her. She opened her locked, and was fumbling about inside looking for her science textbook.

"Hey," Annabeth glanced to the side, Thalia was leaning on the locker next to her smiling.

"Hey," Annabeth returned, fishing the textbook out of her locker.

"How did your date go?" She asked remembering about when Thalia had mentioned her date to her. Thalia's eyes lit up.

"Well…" She started, but she got distracted. Annabeth shut her locker and turned to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, following Thalia's line of sight. She was staring at Nico di Angelo. Nico was an alright kid, Annabeth had been paired with him in Latin when they were doing a project about the Greek Gods, but it was obvious from the way Thalia was looking at him that he was her date. He had long dark hair that almost covered his dark eyes which looked like they could see into your soul, from the way Annabeth had heard Percy talking about him, he was one of Percy's friend. When his eyes caught with Thalia's he grinned, Thalia smiled back.

"You went on a date with Nico di Angelo?" Annabeth asked, a little surprised. Thalia's eyes snapped back to Annabeth.

"So? You're practically going out with Percy," She countered. Annabeth was a little taken back by Thalia's comment.

"I'm not!" She protested, however Annabeth couldn't deny, the idea of going out with Percy didn't sound that bad to her.

"Well that's what everyone's saying-"

"Well they've got it wrong." Annabeth concluded.

Thalia just raised an eyebrow.

"I've got to go, I've got Miss Marrow first, and you know how she gets." Thalia said, rolling her eyes. Annabeth laughed.

"Sure." Annabeth nodded, she walked halfway down that corridor with Thalia until she remembered something.

"Hades!" Annabeth cursed.

"What?" Thalia asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I've left my timetable in my locker." Annabeth shock her head.

"I'm going to have to go back for it. I'll see you at break, okay?" Annabeth asked, Thalia nodded.

"Ok, see you then." She said and walked off. Annabeth turned around and walked down the near deserted corridor back to her locker.

Percy was walking down the hallway with the rest of the football team. He wasn't _that_ good at football, at the moment he was only one of the subs, but for some reason Lucas, the team's captain, had taken a liking to Percy and that meant he had to trail after them on everything that he did. In school, Percy was pretty popular and he normally had an group of crazy fangirl stalkers that followed him everywhere, but that was pretty normal for most of the football team, but Percy's fan group was bigger than most, but only because he was rich.

As Percy and the gang turned down the corridor, Drew, a big muscled airhead spotted Annabeth.

"Look! It's _her_" He pointed out to the rest of the group. Last semester Annabeth had came up with a plan to beat their biggest rivals, however the team has just laughed at Annabeth because she was a girl, then Annabeth had given her plan to the other team just to prove it worked, however since then, the team had not been very fond of Annabeth.

"Payback time," Lucas grinned, walking confidently up to Annabeth. Percy didn't really want to get involved with whatever devious plan Lucas had made up, but at this moment he didn't have a choice.

**OMG! Someone help me! There is a drunk old guy sitting on our garden fence singing really badly and creeping me out! No joke!**

**SHARPEN YOUR TOURCH AND PITCHFORKS AND GET OVER HERE PEOPLE! I WANA MOB TO DRIVE HIM AWAY! **

**Please help me, he is ruining Micheal Jackson, Tinie Tempah, Coldplay, and many other great songs ;'( (- Lol! Whata combo of artists, ones which I shay should never go to together, but I like them all [I like Tinie Tempah the least, but he does have some funny lyrics, but its a bit weird for an old drunk guy to be sat on my wall shouting 'WOULD YOU RISK IT FOR A CHOCOLATE BISCUIT?'])**

**If you can't get down here to join the crazy mob to help me drive him away, then at the least review for the sake of my sainty. Because when I get over being freak out over him, I'm afraid I'll go outside and join him :S**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, Everybody! Hi, Dr Nick!**

**First of all, Thankyou :) I recieved a rather generous 29 reviews, the highest I've ever recieved for one chappie :) And you've all gave rather alot of statements, questions or just random chatting things I feel the need to awnser in reviews that I feel the need to say something about, so buckel up, your in for a very long A/N.**

**Thankyou very much to Wisegirl100210, for sending the hunters to help me with the crazy drunk guy, but fortunatly they won't be needed. After I posted my last chappie, I checked the door was locked, went upstairs, brought my CD player to the window and put Nickleback on full blast and shouted "Sing to this Sucka!", so he did, or tried. Fortunatly for me, this drunk old man didn't know Nickleback (I know, your thinking the same as me 'He doesn't know Nickleback! What in Hades!') and easily got borded and wandered off. Also thanks to Mythology Boy (There is no need to waist your bus fair now, + we have to start out science, maths and english GCSE's early aswell, it sucks :'(), World of New (When he tried singing coldplay, it reduced me to tears. He wasn't bad at Jason DeRulo though but I pissed myself when he got to the high bits), PeaceForEternity (Throwing something would of been my next move, but fortunatly Nickleback did the job, I owe them my life and thanks for bothering to read my authors notes, you rok to :P), Storyteller1425 (Believe me, re-reading my authors note cracked me up to :P, and believe me where I live that sort if stuff happens all the time. & just wondering, if last chapter wasn't my best [which it oviously wasn't], what was? And also I thought I'd say sorry now, Your not going to like this chappie either. Annabeth is getting sexually harrased, and its not by Percy either :S), Bonnie doesn't want to login (Go you for not logining in! & Believe me, you don't want to live in my area, yesterday I was walking home from Youth Club and my friend was playing that Bruno Mars song, then some randomer holding beer came up to us and said "Hey, will you send us that song?" and my mate was stupid enough to say yes. After that his first comment was "And what brings you to beautifulful young ladies out at this time of night? Have you been clubbing?" [Btw, it was only 8:30] and I was like "Um... No, were a bit young for that." Honestly, I thought he was going to grab us and run off with us!), Lovemeforever04 (Don't worry, your money would of been wasted, HE IS GONE :)), HiThereSmiley (Don't worry, he has departed from my fence, and I know how it feels to be destracted Its took me 45 mintuets to write this much of the authors note (not counting the trip to tescos), and there is more to come! And I rather liked you joke, The web isn't that big, there is only 9 thousand of us at least in the Percy Jackson archive XD), Melrose520 (Yup, it does suck), Nicorox (I know, its horrible right. And I don't like cliffies when I'm a reader, probs because I'm scared of heightx too) & brutallyhonest96 (I hope Poseidon doesn't keep you as a seawater puddle for to long :P) for your all your support with my creppy, drunk, fence crushing, badly singing, micheal-jackson-&-Coldplay destorying, hobo problem XD**

**The mysterious dreamer, as you will find out, Lucas is up to no good :|**

**Demeter girl & the other person who asked some chappies ago, Yes, why yes I do live in England. Anyone ever heard of it by any chance?**

**Biblioholic, I do actually use a spell checker, but because I am english my spell checker spells in english [duh!] and English spelling is rather diffrent to American spelling (believe me, I've checked) but you can still make out the words, and if the mistakes are in my Authors notes, does that really matter?**

**Soccergirlalltheway, LOL! It took me 20 seconds to realise soccer is equivalent to English football :) I like English football to, and you Rok because you always skip to the last page like me XD**

**Percyjacksonaddict123456789, I agree it was very mean of rick to leave us hanging there for another year :(**

**Jahfreenalam, Yay! You like my Authors notes, you rok! And you skip to the back page, you rok even harder!**

**lalsoso & E.P.I.C.N.E.R.D, thankyou for your ideas but I kind of have my story planned out but I'll see if I can fit them in! And I am trying to speed things up with the Percabeth but I don't want it to be too fast, yanno? But this chapie sort of kills the Percabeth so, SORRY!**

**To everyone who wanted a fast update, straight after my last chapter I wrote this one but it was my sister who made to wait another day for it. So if you want her address so you can come and kill her, PM me now :D**

**Ahhh. And thats the end of my rather long authors note, and for the repeate, I'm sorry, Percabeth fans won't like this chapter SORRY!  
**

"Hey beautiful," Annabeth looked up. To her surprise she found Lucas, the captain of the football team. She groaned internally, she really didn't like this guy. Up until last semester, Lucas had had a crush on Annabeth and was always hitting on her, which she found extremely annoying. However after the 'football plan' stunt she pulled, he had been shooting her icy glares instead of mushy looks, which she enjoyed much more than him 'making moves' her every five seconds. However, it seamed like he had gone back to his old ways.

"I'm not interested and I'm late for class." She informed him coolly and turned away. However before she knew it, he had grabbed her hips and whirled her round.

"Don't be like that babe." He begged, but Annabeth pushed his hands away.

"I'm not your _'Babe'_" Annabeth snapped, stepping back. However Annabeth backed into someone, she turned around, and there was Drew smiling down at her. Her head flashed in every direction until she noticed, she was surrounded.

"Look, there is no need for this ok?" She gabled, but every boy standing in front of her could tell she was panicked by her tone of voice. Lucas couldn't stop the wide grin that was forming on his face, her fear brought him pleasure.

"We're not going to hurt you, are we Perce?" He said in a sickly sweet tone, but Annabeth's blood ran cold.

'_Percy?_' Annabeth's head snapped up, to her utmost shock Percy was standing amongst the gang, blocking her exit. Her eyes connected with his for a moment.

Percy could tell Annabeth was confused.

'_If Lucas hadn't of said my name, maybe she wouldn't have noticed me…'_ He couldn't help the guilty feeling that was spreading through him. He badly wanted to tell the guys to back off, get them to somehow stop terrorising Annabeth but he knew that was no possible. The last thing you wanted at Goode was enemies; it wasn't Percy's fault Annabeth had made them.

"No." Percy muttered, he couldn't stand that look Annabeth was giving him. He looked away from her, and down at the floor.

Lucas stepped in closer to Annabeth, yet again she tried to take a step back but she bumped into Drew's laughing figure.

"Back off Lucas, I mean it." She threatened. Lucas almost flinched, but his cocky smile returned as he leaned in.

"I love it when you get angry…" He whispered in his ear.

"It's so sexy."

Percy wanted to punch Lucas, and he probably would have done, if Annabeth hadn't of smacked him first. She just stood there for a few seconds in horror while Lucas readjusted his jaw.

Annabeth turned to run, but it was too late. Lucas gripped her wrist.

"What did you do that for you little wench?" He hissed. Annabeth flinched.

"You deserved it." She spat bravely.

"Drew, Andy, hold her." Lucas released her wrist, which had turned bright red, Annabeth turned to run but she was grabbed by Drew and Andy. Annabeth struggled, but she couldn't overpower two jocks. They grabbed her arms and forced her down onto her knees.

Percy's fists clenched. He didn't know what to do, help her, or leave her. Percy could see the unmistakable look of fear in her eyes, and the rest of the gang saw it to, but the more fear she showed the better they felt and the worse Percy did.

"Let's see what we have here." Lucas' hand flew to Annabeth's throat and for one terrifying moment, Annabeth thought he was going to try and strangle her but instead he did something much worse.

He ripped off her owl necklace.

Normally Annabeth wouldn't have been so bothered about a necklace. However her necklace wasn't just a necklace, it was one that her mother gave her. When Annabeth's mother Athena was alive, she took Annabeth on holiday to Greece. Annabeth loved it there; she had always been interested in Greek mythology and the place thrived on it. When her mother had taken her out shopping she had spotted a silver owl necklace, Annabeth loved it because Owls where the symbol of her mother's namesake goddess, Athena. When Annabeth's mum had spotted it she laughed and bought it for Annabeth. Annabeth had worn it every single day of her life in honour of her mother. It meant a lot to her when her mother was alive, but it meant a great deal more now that she was dead. Annabeth gasped in shock as the necklace was ripped from her neck, Annabeth if felt as if Lucas had ripped out a part of her.

"Give that back!" She growled. But Lucas just laughed at her.

"It's only a necklace Annabeth," He chuckled, examining it.

"And a pretty good one too, where did you get it from?" He mocked.

"My dead mother gave it to me, and I need it back." Annabeth tried to sound tough, but she couldn't help feeling desperate and sounding like she was pleading.

"Give it back?" Lucas' cold laugh echoed through the halls.

"Wench, I can't just let you off with hitting me can I? You need to pay."

"Bolt cutters please Chris." Lucas demanded. Annabeth felt weak.

"No," She shouted, unable to keep her emotions straight. They couldn't do that, was hers, given to her by her mother. Lucas smirked as Chris handed him the bolt cutters.

Percy couldn't just stand there and watch.

"Lucas, you can't do that." He protested. Lucas shot Percy a puzzled look.

"I thought you where on our side man."

"I am," Percy insisted.

"But I don't feel the need to do this, she has learnt her lesson. Give it her back."

"You're going soft on me, don't you remember what happened to the last guy who went soft on me Perce? Do you really want that happening to you?" His voice coated in fake sympathy.

"I'm not I'm-"

"You're not going to do anything, ok?" Lucas smirked. He glanced back down at Annabeth who was staring at him in horror, and cut the necklace in half.

Annabeth gasped. A part of her thought that Lucas wouldn't do it, another part knew that they would, but the shock was just the same as if she hadn't been expecting it. She watched the two broken halves of the necklace fall to the floor, the last thing her mother had given her before she died. Half of her wanted to scream, shout, kick the crap out of Lucas, but the other half of her was too shocked. Pain flooded through her.

"That's what you get for messing with us." Lucas whispered in her ear. Lucas and Andy dropped her, slowly the all walked away. Annabeth picked up the two broken halves of her necklace. It was useless now, it meant nothing.

Percy looked back at Annabeth as tears spilled out of her checks. Guilt pierced through his heart like a knife, but there was nothing he could do. He had already played his part.

**LOL! What you think? Good chapter, Bad Chapter? I know someone suggested have Percy stick up for her, he has done the opposite. LOL!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**Sorry about totaly ruining the Percabeth last chappie! I didn't mean to! Well, I did, but don't worry things are (Sort of) sorted out in this chappie. This chappie was kind of hard for me to write (Because I'm best at writing stuff what has happened to me in real life, and my life is nothing like this story, especially this chapter) and the next chapter is especially hard to write, I've been sat staring at my screen for the last 30 mins. So if anyone has any ideas... PLEASE SHARE!**

**Bonniesparrow, thanks for being the only person who understands why Percy didn't stand up to her and who doesn't want to kill me :) Yay!**

**Half of you have guess what will happen next, and Storyteller1425, I recon you would like this chapter much more than the last, but unfortuantly (- I so can't spell that word!) not everything is going to be perfect. Also, this chapter is longer than most, but the start of it is just pure crap, so :)  
**

"I can't believe they did that, I swear if I ever see one of them boy's again I will drive an electric spear right through their hearts…" Annabeth had tried to keep quiet about her incident earlier, but Thalia could easily tell when something was wrong with her. The bell had just gone to signal the end of the day and Annabeth had met with Thalia by the front gates to walk home like they usually did, the only difference from today to any other day was the fact that Nico was walking with them, but that didn't bother Annabeth.

"That's just cold." Nico commented. Annabeth knew they were trying to cheer her up, but all she could feel was pain. It was soul crushing for someone to break the only thing she had left of her mother, but that wasn't the only thing that was hurting her.

"I can't believe what Percy did. He just let them do that to you, I though you guys were meant to be friends." Thalia aspirated.

"I know. It's just wrong, he shouldn't have done that. Lately he hasn't even bothered to hang out with me, he's been going off with the Football jerks." Nico added coldly.

Percy. He hadn't even bothered to stick up for her, he just stood their and watched as they hurt Annabeth. Did he not care about her? Was their something wrong with her? Annabeth wasn't really sure where she stood with Percy, but she though she at the least fell into the category of sticking up for each other after what they had been though together. Annabeth didn't feel angry, she felt betrayed. She wasn't even sure why she was feeling like that, it was only _Percy Jackson_, for goodness' sake. Something in the back of her head was telling her that he meant more that that, otherwise she wouldn't be so cut up about it, however Annabeth pushed that thought aside because realising that she loved someone when she should hate them was illogical and the only reason how Annabeth had got to where she is now was logic. Even though Annabeth knew that she would always have people she could rely on like Thalia, Annabeth had never felt so alone.

Annabeth was sat inside her bedroom, as soon as she had got home she had thrown herself into her work. At first, she done homework, but after a few hours she had completed it all, even with her dyslexia. So instead she started doing her own work, using her laptop to look up architectures of buildings, drawing sketches here and there, doing whatever she could. She didn't even notice the time until Martin knocked on her door.

"Miss Chase?" He said opening her door, Annabeth looked up.

"Are you joining us for dinner this evening?" He asked. In situations like this, normally Annabeth would avoid eating but she knew Percy was downstairs and she didn't want him reporting to his mates that she was so upset over what happened that she wasn't eating, she didn't want to give them the pleasure of knowing that they hurt her. Annabeth sighed, put her pencil down and pushed her laptop aside.

"I suppose…" She mumbled. Martin nodded and left her room. Annabeth got up and followed him. He lead her to the dining room, it was fairly large with a large, posh, glass table in the centre with oak chairs around it. Everyone else was already sat down and they looked up when Annabeth joined them.

"Annabeth, it's so nice of you to join us. Take a seat dear," Sally told her. Percy looked up at Annabeth, trying to catch her gaze, but she deliberately looked away. She took a seat as far away from him as possible.

Annabeth didn't really pay attention to anything during dinner; she just willed it to be over as soon as possible. All she did was push forkfuls of food around her plate and make small talk with Sally.

Percy knew that Annabeth was mad at him, and rightly so. He should have stuck up for her, said something in her defence. Not stand there like a stupid goon and watch them hurt her. If he could turn back time and save her, he would, but this wasn't a movie or a novel, it was real life and that wasn't possible.

Eventually dinner ended and Annabeth turned to leave.

"If you'll excuse me…" She muttered standing up. As soon as Annabeth left the room, she heard someone shout her name.

"Annabeth?" She turned round, half expecting to see Percy standing there (which she would have totally ignored), but instead saw Sally.

"Are you alright dear?" Sally asked her, her blue eyes full of concern. Annabeth kept her head down.

"It seamed like something was troubling you through dinner." Sally commented.

"Nothing, its just school." Annabeth said, half hoping that she would put Sally off.

"Look, If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." Sally told her. Annabeth nodded gratefully.

"Thank you." She muttered, and turned to leave.

Annabeth made it halfway up the corridor before she spotted him, she almost thought that he wouldn't come after her for a second, but she was wrong.

"Annabeth, wait!" He shouted, jogging up to her. Annabeth turned around and fixed her cold glare on him.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, I should have stood up for you Annabeth-"

"You should of! But you didn't, it's to late now. You know, I actually had the stupidity to think of you as my friend. I though that you cared about me, but obviously, I was wrong." She aspirated, she could feel the anger building up inside her, but she didn't care. He deserved it.

"Annabeth, I do care about you." He shouted at her. But Annabeth felt something snap inside her.

"You say that, but you never show it! What's the point of feeling something if you don't show it?"

Before Annabeth knew what was happening, Percy's lips were on hers. Annabeth's mind went blank, but her body had its own ideas. Her lips moved on their own, kissing him back and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him close.

Percy didn't mean to kiss Annabeth, it just happened and never in a million years he thought she would kiss him back but his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Annabeth pulled away for air, panting. Only then did her memory come back to her, she wasn't sure what to think, whether to be angry at him or forgive him. She turned away out of confusion.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. Annabeth shock her head.

"I can't…" She whispered, she turned and ran into her room

* * *

Percy was sat on his bed staring at the ceiling, he was so confused about his feelings for Annabeth. He felt like smacking his head against a brick wall. He just kissed her! How stupid could he have been? Annabeth probably didn't even like him. With good reason to, who would like him? Especially after what he done to her, Percy looked over at his bedside table. After the incident he had went back and picked up the two broken pieces of her necklace, all day it had been taunting him reminding him of what he had done wrong. He grabbed the broken necklace and headed for the door.

* * *

Annabeth had never felt so guilty in her entire life. Percy was brave enough to kiss her and she just ran off. Sure, he did some stuff wrong but that didn't give her the right to hurt him, he probably didn't even like her and only kissed her because he felt he had to. Tears spilt down Annabeth's cheeks, she didn't know what to do, she felt so confused. She looked down at her design work on the table, it was useless to her. She started going through it, sorting it into a pile so she could throw it away. However as her fingers sifted through the papers her hands came to a halt and she spotted a napkin. Annabeth picked up her phone, her hand was shaking as she dialled the number that was written on the napkin.

"Hello?" She paused and waited for a reply on the other end of the telephone.

"Hi Luke."

**So, what do you think? Hum... They actually kissed! Go them :)**

**But they are confused, so thats not good :S But don't worry, things will work out finee eventually :)**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooooooooooo!**

**I'ma back from the dead! (- Not really, I only went to sleep. I would have updated last night but my mum sent me to bed :'C. Bad mee)**

**The amazing me (Not) got 32 reviews for the last chapter (I wonder why...)**

**For all the people who commented on it... (sorry! I cba going through all the names of people, please forgive me, I've only just woken up...)  
**

**Sorry about my rather crap spelling! Spelling is my Achille's heel, it is the reason why I am only in the middle seat for English (ummm hummm, Thats how bad it is.). Litrally, I only learnt how to spell the word was correctly when I was 8, the word because when I was 10, and the word colour (- Thats how the English spell it, I used to spell it like the Americans. Color) last month.**

**Yeah... I'm a crap speller. Moooving on...**

**For the people who asked... Umm... Luke isn't too Evil this chapter, actually, he is quiet nice, just a little odd...**

**For all the people who predicted or suggested something, All of you pretty much got it right...**

**For the person who is sending the force of darkness to come and kill me... for the note, if they kill me, you'll never get another chapter of this... Think about it ;)**

**For all the people who wanted an update... This chapter is longer than most... Oh yeah, and here it it!  
**

As the door of the coffee shop swung open, Luke looked over his shoulder and sure enough, Annabeth walked through the door.

"Hey," he grinned at her.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. An the right side of Luke's face was a scar, white scar that ran from underneath his eye to his jaw, which didn't look like it was properly healed and definitely wasn't there last time Annabeth saw Luke.

"What is that?" Luke's smile dropped.

"What is what?"

"That." Annabeth said, looking directly at his scar. Luke raised a hand to the right side of his face and his fingers traced along his scar.

"Nothing." He told her confidently. However, Annabeth just raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't nothing" she said, sitting down opposite him. Luke sighed.

"My mate was showing off, I was stupid enough to get in the way. Okay?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, she had known Luke for years and could easily tell when he was lying, however she decided to drop the subject.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, concerned. Now it was Annabeth's turn to sigh.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Everything is so messed up." Luke leaned in.

"Tell me." Annabeth sighed, she wasn't so keen on telling Luke anything, especially as he didn't want to tell her the truth about how he got his scar, but yet again, Annabeth ended up telling Luke everything. Annabeth was sure she saw Luke's face harden when she told him about Percy kissing her, but it softened out again so quickly Annabeth convinced herself it was her imagination.

"That's not that complicated." Luke began, Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like Percy?" Luke asked her. Annabeth was frozen with shock for a few moments; she hadn't been expecting Luke to ask her that. However, that was the question she had spent so long debating over last night.

"I…" Annabeth began, but the words stuck in her throat.

"Yeah… I think I do." Luke shuck his head, as if he didn't understand something.

"Then why are you so confused?" He asked.

"Because… I don't think he likes me."

"Why would he kiss you if he doesn't like you?"

"Because, I pressured him into it. I was angry at him! Besides, who would like me anyway?" Annabeth protested, however Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth, you need to stop making excuses! And who wouldn't like you? You're smart, funny and kind. Go for it Annabeth." Annabeth paused. It felt a little weird to be getting dating advice of her best friend, especially her _boy_ best friend.

"It's not as simple as that, Luke." Annabeth told him softly.

"Why can't it be?"

"Because, Luke, it is my life." Annabeth sighed. Luke shuck his head.

"Look, Annabeth. I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Annabeth asked confused.

"I need you to promise me that you'll do it first," Luke teased.

"Why? It could be something stupid, or silly, or illogical." She frowned.

"I promise you, it's not. But you need to do it."

"Fine, I promise. Now what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I need you to get out of town for the next few days." At first, Annabeth almost started laughing, she thought Luke was joking. However then she caught the dead serious look on his face.

"What? Why?" Annabeth frowned.

"Because, you need to, it is for the best. Please, don't ask questions. Just do it, anyway, you've got to you promised."

"Why can't I know?" Annabeth wined.

"It's for your own good." Annabeth sighed and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Luke asked as Annabeth started to head towards the door.

"Getting out of town." She simply replied and left the shop.

By the time Annabeth reached the Jackson manor, it was just past noon. However Percy was lugging suitcases into the trunk of a car, meanwhile Sally was standing on the steps talking to him and Poseidon was a few steps behind her pacing up and down whilst on his phone.

"Oh, Annabeth, dear. You're just in time!" Sally called as Annabeth approached.

"In time for what, Mrs Jackson." She asked.

"I told you Annabeth, call me Sally. And we are going on a trip." Sally informed her. Annabeth grimaced, she wasn't really keen on the idea of going on a trip with the whole Jackson family, but she figured that she didn't have a choice.

"Where to?" She asked politely.

"Montauk," Percy told her as the climbed up the steps.

"We normally go there for a week or so every summer, but this time Poseidon got called away on business. So we decided that we'd take a trip in the winter instead." Sally explained.

"I've got Martin to pack a suitcase for you, you should find everything you'll need in there."

Annabeth's phone bleeped in her pocket.

"One sec," She told them, whilst fishing the phone out of her pocket. She had gotten a text, from Luke.

_Have you got something sorted for the next few days? Because if not, I'll see what I can do. Luke x_

Annabeth sighed. Luke could be pushy, at the best of times.

_It's under control, Chill. A_

Annabeth text back, and got a reply almost immediately.

_Where are you going? Luke x_

Annabeth sighed again, _'Control freak'_ she thought, but text back.

_Montauk, for about a week. Why do you need to know anyway? A_

Annabeth shoved her phone back into her pocket as Poseidon approached.

"Sally, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel." Poseidon told her, Sally's face fell.

"Why?" She asked.

"Business, I've got a meeting with the bank tomorrow, a meeting with the manger of sea world ltd the day after, and so on. I am fully booked for the next few weeks. It is not possible for me to go on a trip at the time of the month." He informed her. Sally looked sad for a few seconds; however her face soon picked up again.

"I guess like it is going to be just you two then…" She said, looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked, shocked.

"Pardon." Poseidon corrected before walking back into the house. Annabeth glared at his back.

"You two will have to go instead, Poseidon can't come, I'll have to stay with him but there is no way I'm letting this trip go to waste. You both shall go instead."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but he knew how stubborn his mother could be when she got her mind set on things.

"I guess I'll go and unload your bags out of the car then…" He sighed, before turning away. Annabeth watched him for a few seconds.

"Um… I'll go and get changed." She said, before running off into the manor and leaving Sally alone.

Annabeth checked her phone, still no text from Luke. She thought it was pretty rude of him to demand where she was going, and then not text her back. She was in the middle of sending him an angry message when she heard Percy's voice from down the corridor.

"Annabeth? Are you coming on what?" He shouted, opening her door. Annabeth was still on her phone.

"I need to ring Thalia, and Rachel and tell them what's happening, I haven't talked to them in ages…" Percy zoned out while Annabeth was making excuses of why she couldn't go at that moment in time. He reckoned the trip wouldn't be more than a collection of awkward moments, and he kind of wanted to get the trip over and done with and he figured the sooner they went, the sooner that would come back. While Annabeth was still babbling excuse after excuse, Percy was sick of listening to Annabeth. He walked over to her, picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, began to make his way to the car.

However, that didn't go down very well with Annabeth.

"Jackson!" She growled, furiously.

"Put me down this instant! Is your head filled with kelp? If you don't put me down right now I'll… I'll… I'll murder you in your sleep!" She protested, banging her fists on his back.

"Yeah right, Wise girl, I'd like to see you try." He laughed.

"Wise girl, is that the best you could come up with?" Annabeth teased. Percy shrugged as he carried her down the front steps.

"It was either that or Owl head." He told her. Annabeth sighed for the millionth time today.

Finally, they reached the car, Percy put Annabeth down.

"Do you need help sitting down, or can you do that by yourself?" He grinned.

"I can do that by myself, Thank you very much." She scowled, stepping into the car. Percy chuckled to himself as he went to sit in the driver's seat.

He got in and turned the engine on, before turned to Annabeth.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened last night, It was really stupid of me and-"

"It's fine." Annabeth cut him off, and smiled at him reassuringly. Percy pulled a silver object out of his pocket.

"And I'm really sorry for the other day, I should have said something, and I shouldn't have let them do that to you. I was a coward, and I'm sorry for that."

Annabeth took the silver object in her hands, it was her necklace the one Lucas had broken the other day, however both pieces were together the only thing that made Annabeth sure that it was ever broken was the small, faint line that ran across the middle of it.

"I've got a friend, Beckendorf, and he likes to fix things. I brought that to him and within half an hour it was back to normal, almost."

Annabeth threw her arms around Percy's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, before pulling away from him, blushing slightly.

Percy's face reddened a little, but he tried to hide it by starting the car and pulling out of the drive way.

**Lol! This so shouldn't be funny, but me and my mate got 'Rap Mugged' the other day. We was crossing the road on the way back home from Youth Club (We should really stop going there, the craziest stuff happens to us on the way home) and some little midget in a hoodie came up to us and said **

"**Nick, nack, paddy, wack, give a dog a bone, If you don't wana get banged, you'd betta give me ya money and ya phone."**

**Luckily for us, we didn't bring our phones with us (after last week's incident with the creepy bluetoother!) but this guy frisked us (checked inside our pockets and stuff) it was creepy, but hilarious! He wasn't a very good mugger, because his hoodie fell down and we got a good look at his face and gave a pretty decent description to the police as well. **

**Seriously, I have never heard of anyone being 'Rap Mugged' in my life, so if you have had an experience like it, please review and tell me about it!**

**I live in the creepiest area, drunk guys of fences, drunk creepy bluetoothers and now rap muggers, I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**To my very, very faithful fans…**

**How are you lot today? I hope you're not too angry at me for not updating. Sorry! I had absolutely no inspiration for this chapter at all; I had no idea what to put in it. Then I lost my 2****nd**** copy of the lightning thief. I know it might not sound to bad for most of you, but for a die hard PJ fan who had loaned her 1****st**** copy to a friend in a mission to convert people into PJ fans, it was devastating.**

**I just thought I'd let you guys know, that there was on particular review that offended me quiet a lot. I have already stated that my spelling is far from perfect and apologised for it, but there is no need for you to go and brag about how much of a good speller you are. And also, the death threat wasn't very pleasant, I don't particularly want to be murdered in my sleep just because you didn't get a mention by name. I don't think the person meant to be offensive, but I am pretty sure they know who they are and I ask them to please be a bit more considerate of other people's feelings and read their reviews before they post them.**

**Wisegirl100210, owch, that doesn't sound nice at all!**

**filmyfurry, yup, Rapp mugged (Thats the name I gave for it. It was seriously werid)**

**Mythology Boy, Nope, its not weird. Not even one bit & I live in MANCHESTER (But a particularly rough area of it, as soon as i grow older I am moving FAR away.)**

**TheMaskedGirl, no I wasn't really scared. He was a pathetic mugger anyway.**

**xxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx, yeah, it was weird, and thankyou!**

**SkylerPhoenix, I'm trying, but its tought to write fast espeically with writers block!**

**Bonniesparrow, I do live in england, and I am not sure what you think an english accent is but its propably a posh london one, to be honest the manchester accent is about the commonest you can get, people littraly go around saying "Ya'll 'ight Matey!". People think I am posh because I actually say "Are you ok?" instead of that.**

**Alexandra Nightshade, Never, because I am not amazing! But thankyou for thinking so!  
**

**PeaceForEternity, He did ;)  
**

**Storyteller1425, Your a smart one arn't you? Yes, luke is acting odd, but in a few chapters you'll find out why! And yes, he was jelous(ish). And yes, I am thinking of writing an auto biography!**

**Athenagal22, I seriously got rapp mugged, it was rather freeaky. **

**Littlemonster17, I am updating now.**

**k, very good idea. It might (Lol, jk, Will) be used.**

**LacurtisOfBorg, I'm updating around abouts now.**

**HiThereSmiley, yeah, the 'meaning to minamise but actcidentally reviewing' happened to me recenetly aswell. And As I've pointed out in a PM, according to page 84 in the second paragraph of describing luke in the lightning theif it says lukes scar is on his left side.**

**Melrose520, My friend was playing a tune of her phone and some creepy guy holding beer asked her to bluetooth it to him. My friend said yes and the guy said to us "So what are two beautiful young ladies like yourself doing out? Been clubbing?" It was creepy.**

**Damon-Salvatore-lover-15, I hope nothing happens to me either, thats why I went to karate (but I totatly failed at it ;P).**

**So this is more of a filler/informative chapter than a Percabeth chappie. You learn a lot about Poseidon, and (sort of) how he changed, because even though this is story is AU Poseidon is EXTREMELY OOC, so I thought I'd (Sort of) explain how, you'll understand when you read it ;)**

**Since you most of you guys will be/are angry with me, this is a really short and really bad chapter (sorry! Blame my writers block!) I promise you guys that the next chapter would be filled with lots of Percabeth, and I will be much longer than this chapter!**

**By the way, (If your not from England, you'll need this information to know what I am going on about in the chapter) a five pence piece is no bigger than an adults thumb nail (the pink bit of it, not the white bit!)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter (even though it really, really is bad!)**

"What's so special about Montauk then?" Annabeth asked, curiously.

"Everything, there is a little rental cabin-"

"Whoa, wait." Annabeth interrupted.

"You said _rental_ cabin, is there actually something in the world which the Jackson family doesn't own?"

"Father wanted to buy it, but Mother wouldn't let him. We have been visiting Montauk since I was a baby; my Mother has been visiting it even longer, since she was a young child. Mother told Father that it wouldn't be right to buy it, so he didn't."

"Oh…" Annabeth said.

"As I was saying, there is a little rental cabin right out at the tip of the south shore. It is a small pastel box, the curtains are faded, the driftwood floor has been worn to death, there is always sand between the sheets, spiders in the cupboards, there is no central heating, the bathroom mirror has two big cracks in it, the owner likes to move everything every few years, one of the windows won't shut properly, you have to really slam the door to even come close to shutting it and the sea is to cold to go for a swim even in the summer never mind the winter. I love it there." Percy grinned.

"Why is the place so special to your family?"

"Besides the whole 'My Mother's family have gone there since the dawn of time' thing, it was the place where my mom met my dad."

"My Father wasn't rich and important back then, sure, he had enough money to live off but he was a sailor. According to my Mother, he used to tell me stories of the places he visited when I was a baby, but I don't really remember back then. My Mother wasn't important either, her parents died when she was five in a plane crash, she was brought up by her Uncle Rich but he developed Cancer when my Mother was in collage, so my Mother dropped out to look after him. When he died, she had nothing, no diploma, no money and no home." Annabeth grimaced.

"That must have been hard for her…" She commented.

"It was, but she is a tough woman." Annabeth nodded in agreement to Percy's statement.

"How did you're family become Rich then?"

"When I was one, my father got offered a chance to go on a voyage to Russia, working as a crewman on a ship full of oil. My Mother didn't want him to go, but he did. He came back when I was four, but apparently he had changed, for the worst. He was more interested in money than his family. But he made a lot of money of that voyage, put it into shares of businesses and then they made him money and so on."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Annabeth mumbled.

"It's not your fault…"

Annabeth leant against the cabin's outer wall as Percy fumbled about with a set of keys, they had already been waiting for about five minuets and her boredom was increasing by the nanosecond.

"Would you open the door already?" She moaned.

"I'm trying," Percy grumbled back, but Annabeth wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Try harder."

"I can't, I'm trying to- Hey!" Annabeth snatched the keys from his hand, selected one from the many of them and slotted it into the door, and with a quick turn the door swung open.

"_Difficult_." Annabeth mocked, before going inside.

Once inside, Percy went through his usual cleaning routine which he and his mother went through every time they came back to Montauk. However, it took a lot longer to complete than usual because normally his mother would be helping him and also Annabeth wouldn't be there so he wouldn't have to show her how to do everything, but Percy had to admit, he had never had so much fun cleaning before.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" Annabeth screeched. If Percy didn't know better, he would have thought she had just seen a monster or something, but he had started to get used to Annabeth's dramatic side.

"Get it away from me!" She screamed.

"What?" Percy asked, casually strolling into the bathroom.

"Spider!" Percy burst out laughing when he saw what Annabeth was making such a fuss about. There was a baby spider, no bigger than a five pence piece, scuttling around the bottom of the sink. Once he had finished laughing, he raised an eyebrow.

"You're scared of _spiders?_" He mocked. Annabeth tried to shoot him a dirty look to show she wasn't impressed, but she was so scared it failed epicly.

"Get rid of it!" She protested. Still chuckling, Percy carefully got the spider out of the sink and into his cupped hands, he pushed the bathroom window open and chucked the spider out of it.

"Gone, okay?" He asked, still smirking. Annabeth glared at him for a few seconds, before turning on her heals and leaving the bathroom and entering the bedroom.

However, seconds later, she called him again.

"Percy!"

"What now?" He sighed, walking to the bedroom.

"We have a problem." Annabeth stated, staring at the one double bed that was in the centre of the room.

"No again…" Percy mumbled, Annabeth looked puzzled.

"I told them pacifically this year as well, two single beds, not one double."

"You mean they've done this before?"

"Yeah, every time we visit. My mother and father always have the bed, and I always have to sleep in the same place…" He walked out of the bedroom, into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

"Always the couch." He frowned.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch." Annabeth frowned with him.

"Then where else am I going to sleep?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She wandered back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

**At about 3 am this morning I woke up to some strange noise, and couldn't get back to sleep because somebody drunkenly singing and I was like 'Damn! The creepy guy is back!' so I looked outside my window, but the fence was empty. So then I was like 'What?'. So I went back to sleep, and then a few hours later in the morning I went to the bathroom, and there was my mum, sat in the bathtub cradling a massive rubber duck, asleep whilst mumbling "Good duckie" everyone in a while. So I left her in her bedroom. When I woke up this morning I went to check on her, but her bedroom was empty and when I went downstairs she was cooking pancakes and shown absolutely no sign of being drunk and having a hangover, and she wasn't drinking coffee (I don't think our coffee would help anyway because its decaf, but still) it was majorly creepy. When I questioned my mum about it she said she didn't remember falling asleep in the bathtub and convinced me that I was dreaming. But then when I went into the bathroom there was a massive rubber duck staring at me (Yes, the same one my mother was cradling, and it hadn't been there before!), when I questioned my mum about the duck, she said she had bought it after she went shopping yesterday and my sister said she was the one who took it out of the cupboard last night. (I can't remember what happened to the duck when I sent my mum to her room last night).**

**I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but what do you guys think? Dream and a coincidence with the duck, or real?**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry! I can't awnser any questions because my laptop is running out of power and if i don't update now I might not get another chance until thursday, I know I haven't updated but I've been aduducted by ailens! Only joking, its due to Family problems. We all have them.**

**I hope that I can update the next chapter soon, i've already written the first part of it. I am pretty sure most of you will love the next chapter because finally, the thing you have been waiting for happens!**

**I've really got to go!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head up slightly from whatever she was lay on, only to find that she wasn't lay on a object, she was lay on a person's chest. And you guessed it, that person was Percy Jackson.

"What the…?" She murmured lightly.

"Morning." He mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow before peering around at their surroundings. The DVD player was on standby, half-eaten popcorn in a bowl on the table and they were both on the couch. Only then did Annabeth remember that they were on sat on the couch watching a DVD last night, they must of fell asleep halfway through it. She turned to look up at him.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Long enough to know that you snore." He grinned slightly. Annabeth sat up hit him playfully on the arm.

"Do not." She insisted, grabbing the bowl of popcorn, taking it into the kitchen and putting it in the bin.

"Do to," Annabeth decided to ignore his childish comment, and ask another question instead.

"Why didn't you wake me when you woke up?" She asked, turning the tap on to wash the bowl.

Percy stood up of the couch and stretched, because there was something about that couch what always made his muscles ache, before turning off the DVD player.

"Dunno, you're kinda cute when you're asleep." Annabeth rolled her eyes at his remark, before putting the bowl aside to dry.

"Honestly, you can be such a seaweed brain at times," She muttered, before turning to him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going for a shower." She told him, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

Annabeth could smell the scent of pancakes as she got dressed in the bedroom, she quickly dried her curly blonde hair and tied it back into a loose ponytail before exiting the bedroom. She padded barefoot into the kitchen, where Percy was making pancakes (and to Annabeth's disappointment, he wasn't shirtless).

"Hey," He mumbled, trying to flip a pancake, however to his dismay it stuck to the pan the first time he tried to flip it, and then he failed to catch it the second. He sighed deeply as it landed on the floor with a satisfying 'splat'.

"I hope that isn't mine," Annabeth grinned, as she watched him clear it up.

"It might be if you're not careful, young lady." He threatened, pointing the spatula in her direction.

However, none of Percy's attempts worked out as well as he hoped they would, and that is how thirty minuets later they found themselves eating _proper_ pancakes in a small café near the centre of the town.

"Damn… I knew I shouldn't have tried to flip them like those chefs do on T.V" He sighed. Annabeth giggled slightly.

"On TV, they actually catch them." She pointed out matter-o-factly taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Percy glared at her.

"Not always," He protested.

"Not as much as you," She replied, leaning back looking smug with herself.

"It's not like you could do any better, wise girl" Percy muttered, scowling. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Wise girl?" Annabeth snorted

"You're seriously going to be keeping that up?"

"Yes, unless you stop calling me seaweed brain."

"Never." Annabeth leaned forward in her chair, however Percy leaned forward as well.

"Then I declare war."

"Bring it."

Percy stared outside for a few seconds. Thick snow was falling, and there was all ready a thick blanket of snow on the ground. He stood up and put a few notes on the table.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"Somewhere," He grinned before walking off. Annabeth sighed, put on her coat and ran after him.

As soon as Annabeth stepped foot out of the café, a snowball smacked her in the face.

"What. In. Hades." She grumbled, wiping snow from her face to reveal Percy, laughing at her.

"Hey, this is war." Percy grinned. As quick as a ninja, Annabeth swooped down scoped a handful of snow and was already forming a snowball before Percy even thought to run.

"That's it wimp, you'd better run!" She shouted, advancing on him quickly. It didn't take her long to catch up with him, or to drop a ball of cold snow down his shirt.

Annabeth couldn't get to sleep. It was about the fifth time she had woken up during the night, she had no idea why but she was sick of it. She rose from her bed, and slipped out into the living room. Annabeth wasn't sure if she was hoping to find Percy, but whether she was or wasn't, he wasn't on the couch. However, the bathroom light was on so Annabeth didn't think anything of it as she passed through the living room, opened the door of the cabin and slipped out. She walked along the coast life of the beach for a while before she gained the confidence to step out into the water. The water was cold against her feet, but she didn't care as she stepped out further into the surf until it covered her knees, waist and shoulders. Annabeth stood, almost completely submerged in water staring at the stars for a few seconds before she decided to turn back. However, as she tried to turn around a strong current pushed her off her feet, sweeping her out further into the sea.

**Hey! Please review and tell me what you think! I know its a bit weird and not my best chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Bye for now!**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody,**

**First things first – to set the record straight. **_**This story is **__**A-U**__** Alternate Universe.**__** Nothing to do with the original plot lines, no demi-god's, no greek gods (Only parents named after them). This would **__**never**__** happen in Rick's world of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, I have simply borrowed the charries and have bended them to my own will. I don't even own anything besides the plot line, and from you reviews and what I've heard about their being similar books, I don't even own that. Sorry to disappoint. **_

**Anyways… Sorry for not updating. Family problems, school problems, ect.**

**I'm in the year where I'm about to pick/get given what I am going to do for my GCSE's (I don't know if you have them wherever you are, but they are exams that you take and if you pass the exam you get a degree in that subject, which means you are more likely to get a job with that subject in instead of someone who hasn't got a GCSE. Yeah, complicated stuff.) and we all have to take an English GCSE wither we want to or not and you could either do English literature (Which I ****think**** is story writing, and looking at Shakespeare's work, ect) or English Media (Which is to do with newspapers) if you get a high(ish) grade in English then you do English Literature (which I want to do) or a low/medium(ish) grade in English than you do English Media (which I don't want to do) and at the moment I am falling into the medium section, but I really don't want to do English Media. However, we are doing our assessment for it now, which decides which one we get put into, and I am really struggling with it. It doesn't have to be in till next week, and I'm normally a do-it-the-night-before person, but I really want it so I'm working really hard, but it is really difficult, so I haven't had much time for anything else. It has been snowing over the past few weeks where I live, and I've even told my friends that I couldn't have a snowball fight with them one time when they came round. But I'm taking a break now, (And had quiet a few snowball fights, and won :P) and has finally finished this chapter.**

**Sorry that last chapter was so cheesy lol! It really is cheesy, but I just love the way they are flirting and trying to 'score points' against each over. I was re-reading the last chapter, and it is the sort of cheesy where half you think's its cute and wants to saw 'awww' for about five minutes and the other half of you is just cringing and laughing at it. It's a strange sensation, believe it or not. Sorry because this chapter is just as bad in cheese factor, ****if not worse. ****One of the reasons why it took so long to write is because I couldn't spot cringing and bursting out laughing whilst writing this chapter, so sorry guys. Also, I apologise because this chapter isn't very well written because I am really bad at writing any scenes to do with romance, mainly because everything I know about it is down to books, fanfictions and TV, not real life experience.**

**Now time to stop the long explanation, and because this authors note is long enough and I've tried five times to do properly awnser you're questions in reviews, I'm just going to do a small, short parrie which will be burst with names instead!**

**ACtually, if you want this chapter any time this week, I can't. Sorry!  
**

**For people who think my authors notes are to long, sorry guys, but they are not going to change any time soon. Suckaz!**

**So I am sorry for the wait, I promise you that you will love it because this is the chapter that I have made you wait ages for.**

**Gods, I've been doing a lot of apologising this chapter.**

**Anyways, back to the Cheesy chapter. Sit back, and Enjoy.**

Annabeth was struggling, she was using all of her energy to keep her head above the choppy waters. She was battling with the current, which was trying to drag her as far from the shore as possible, but it was a battle she was loosing. Only when it was too late she realised that she was to far out into the sea, to return. She had never felt so stupid in her life, finally when things were going well for her she managed to put herself in a situation where she was going to die. Annabeth could feel her muscles burning, hear the roar of the sea in her ear, and taste the saltwater as the black swirling water washed over her and her head slipped underneath the waves. Annabeth could feel herself sinking as the surface slipped away from her and panic blotted out all of her senses. She could feel her head pounding in her skull and her lungs burning, starved of much needed oxygen. She tried to use her arms and legs to propel herself up, but it was useless. Annabeth knew their was no hope, she was drowning.

Suddenly, something grabbed her. At first Annabeth panicked, thinking that she had been caught by a plant that was going to pull her down or a sea creature that was trying to speed up the process of killing her, however she calmed down as she realised that the thing was tugging her towards the surface.

Eventually, Annabeth broke the surface. At first all she could hear was a short, shaky wheeze as she drew in breath, but when her senses came back to her, she could hear a voice.

"Annabeth, are you alright? Can you hear me? Annabeth? Annabeth…"

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice wobbled as she called out into the darkness, she could feel the cold waves as they lapped against her limp figure, her bones were filled with ice, her fingers were frozen and she was so cold she wanted to curl up and die, but the only thing that kept her going was the warmth of another body. She didn't know why, but Annabeth found it almost relaxing to know that someone else was with her, that someone else cared. Still, she wanted to close her heavy eyelids and drift into sleep, but she knew she couldn't do that, she knew that would be a bad thing.

She heard Percy let out a shaky sigh of relief as he answered him.

"Annabeth? What were you thinking?" Annabeth waited for a few minuets before replying.

"I don't know…" Her voice was quiet, and Percy barely heard it.

"Don't worry, we're nearly at the shore. Just stay awake, okay?" Annabeth could hear the concern in his voice as she tried to obey his order.

At last, Annabeth felt Percy haul her body up onto the shore, and out of the water. He stumbled backwards and fell down onto the sand. He sat there for a few minuets breathing heavily, until Annabeth held her hand out. Percy grabbed her hand, pulled her next to him, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him, trying to keep warm.

They both sat, watching the stars for a few moments. Her hand was pressed tightly against his, she could hear the quick, heavy and calming beat of his heart racing and she could feel his warm breath on her skin as they were both still, just for a few seconds looking out at the stars.

Percy looked down at Annabeth, even though she was soaked to the bone, had seaweed in her hair and had no make-up on at all he still thought she was beautiful. He didn't know what to do, or stay, so he did the only thing that he though was natural. Lifting her chin and bringing his lips to meet hers. Annabeth felt her troubles melt away the second their lips met, she could only concentrate on one thing. _Percy._ Yet again, her lips moved on her own accord, kissing him back with just as much passion. Percy couldn't remember anything, his mind was completely blank. He felt as if he was somewhere else, on another planet and the only thing that was keeping him attached to the real world and everything he had ever knew was Annabeth. They kissed for a long time, however eventually they both reluctantly pulled away.

Annabeth opened her grey eyes, only to find them staring into Percy's intense sea-green ones.

"Never, ever almost get yourself killed again," He warned, his voice shaky as his mind thought of what might have happened to Annabeth if he hadn't have followed her and saw her go out into the sea. Annabeth turned her head away in shame, she didn't mean to get swept out into the sea, but she felt guilty all the same.

Annabeth woke up the next morning with Percy's arms around her protectively.

After last night, Annabeth wasn't keen on being on her own and Percy didn't want to leave her, so instead they spent most of the night innocently talking, and fell asleep in the early hours of the next morning.

Annabeth turned around to look at Percy's face. His face was completely still, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Annabeth hadn't really noticed how handsome he actually was. He may not have been the world's best looking guy to everyone, but he was to Annabeth.

"It's rude to stare." He mumbled lightly, shocking Annabeth. Her eyes widened with surprise and curiosity.

"How did you know I was looking at you?" She questioned.

"Because I saw you." He replied, opening his eyes to roll them dramatically.

"Yeah, because that worked out really well when they were closed." Annabeth replied, sitting up and leaning against the wall behind her. Percy ignored her comment, and proceeded with a question of his own.

"How did you sleep?" He asked sitting up.

"Fine." She answered, slightly confused. Percy instinctively put his arms around Annabeth as she leaned into him.

"Good, because we're leaving later today." Annabeth pulled away in shock.

"Leaving?" She echoed. "Why?"

"Because I want you to check checked over by a doctor, make sure that you haven't got pneumonia or anything." Annabeth studied his face for a few seconds, trying to figure out weather he was serious or not but all that stared back at her was deadly seriousness. She was a little surprised at that, but her face soon turned into a warm smile.

"You're cute when you're worried." She whispered, before leaning forward and kissing him.

**Yay! So they are finally together! Yet again, sorry it was sooooooo mushy! The only romantic stuff I know is the usual cliché stuff, so sorry! **

**I have a confession to make. You guys are going to hate me, but please, I ask you not to get to upset or mad at me. ****(QUIET BIGISH SPOILER ALERT AHEAD GUYS! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, DON'T READ!)**

**Percy and Annabeth won't be together for that long. Obviously, they will be together for a reasonable amount of time, but not for too long. But hey, that's what the sequel will be for. And yes, there will be a sequel, out of pure boredom I've actually already written 80% of the first chapter already. I'm thinking about calling it 'This is how you remind me', but then I realised that that was a Nickleback song, but then I realised that it doesn't really matter. So yeah, what do you thinkies?**

**(SPOILER GONE! IF YOU LOOKED AWAY YOU CAN NOW LOOK BACK)**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it took me years to write it, yet again sorry for the wait. But don't worry, it may take me a few weeks between each chapter, but I**_** PROMISE **_** you that I will finish this story, not matter how long it takes me. But it may be a while so if you haven't already, I highly recommend that you 'Story Alert' this story, so it sends you an email once I've posted, so you guys know exactly where and when I've posted.**

**Big question! I was told by my English teacher that I use to much speech. Do you guys think that's true? If so, please tell me! I'm constantly looking for ways to improve my English skills! (Also, quick note, by English, I mean literacy if you didn't know, but if different countries do you call literacy American or Canadian and stuff like that?**

**Yours sincerely,**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys!**

**Wow! It's been time! Welcome to another lengthy AU! Hooray! There's just so much I wana say here!  
**

**Sorry for the random unexpected, 'Nope, sorry, not saying any names/answering reviews' thing. The power in my laptop was running out, and it literally only had a few seconds left. As soon as I clicked the add chapter button, the laptop went bye bye. I wasn't sure that it had even added the chapter at first, but thankfully it did.**

**Just a quick festive note here.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**What did you get? I want you to tell me in reviews!**

**Okay… With that over I think I'll start answering/commenting or your reviews.**

**JordanMathias, Yay! I am glad you're planning to read to end, even though it might take quiet a bit of time (Hence the 20 days it took to get this chapter out) I WILL FINISH :) Thankyou for your advise! I really appricate it, and even though you said my use of speach is fine I'm going to try and put in more detail and make the chapters a little bit longer. I've tried to show how I've got from point A to B, from B to C and the rest of it a little better in this chapter, but could you please tell me if it gets a little confusing or I am no explaining something properly, ect.**

**Jim12321, Lol :) I was cracking up alot as well last chapter :P Lol, It is silly calling litrally after you're own country. Damn us pesky english and our snide ways!**

**Alexandra Nightshade, I know they are too long, and I don't care either :) And sorry for the wait!**

**Damon-Salvatore-lover-15, btw my friend loves you because she loves Damon Salvatore too, she told me to tell you that you rock. :) But I knew that anyway :P **

**P3rcy-awsom3, is there something wrong with you're computer so it makes you put 3's instead of E's? I'ma alright with the bot reviewing, I love every review I get, yes, there are alot of crappy guys sitting on fences theese days. Yesterday we had a bunch of scary 15 year olds drinking WKD in our front garden, they smashed a glass on our path and it sliced through my material shoes and cut open my big toe, the damn evil things. Next time I see them i'ma going to shout at them through the window coz they almost ruined my new year!**

**ReadrOfBooks, Humm... Americans and Candians calling litracy english is a bit werid, but as they say its all a form of the english language really... I'll try to be carefull about the rules which I have oh so carefully read *looks at celling and whisles***

**Storyteller1425, Yay! Thankyou for thinking that I am gifted, I don't think I am gifted, but I have a rather small, crazy brain which has a pasion for writing, but if often plauged with writing block. And with the spoiler, *SPOILER ALERT* They arn't going to end up together at the end of this story, because they'll be in a situation that one of them, well kind of can't (Sorry! I really can't say anymore). But they can in the sequel, but everything kind of gets muddied up in the sequel, but the sequel brings them together... *SPOILER ALERT GONE!***

**Snowlash, Thankyou for you're advice, again I really appricate it. However, i've sort of realise that i've just wrote this chapter without taking much consideration to what you've said. SORRY! I promise i'll try much harder next chapter, and truly, thankyou for the advice.**

**Jack The ripper's lover, yes, it really would have killed me. I mean look how long it took me to get this out.**

**percabethfan555, yay! Happy to know this is now your favourite story :D**

**Soccergirlalltheway, I don't think I am an amazing writer, but I don't think everything I write is compleate crap. But thankyou for thinking so! But I do understand what you mean about having a hard time finding good fanfictions, believe me, I have alot of trouble myself! I enjoy awnsering people's questions and stuff, because you make me smile, you I like to (try and probs fail) make you smile :D YAY FOR SNOW :) Snow is almost as good as cheese. I MADE A SNOWMAN! HE WAS AMAZING! R.I.P MR SNOWMAN, YOU'RE LIFE WAS SHORT, BUT YOU WERE LOVED ;)**

**Athenagal22, your review made me laugh a little, because I don't really notice either, i'm not a very helpfull reviewer, and don't worry, I can ramble for a very, very, very, very, very (Sorry ;'( ) long time :P**

**JadeMayWhite, You are my best friend in real life, but I am to lazy to tell you in real life, so here it is... This story is written in 3****rd**** person, which is basically no one's point of view, so I couldn't have really changed point of view. However, I do tend to concentrate on Annabeth's feelings more than Percy's, however I do occasionally concentrate on Percy and other people's feelings. This story is (sort of) more centred around Annabeth, but don't worry the sequel will be more balanced around Percy. **

**Holly, no need to fear, chappie is here :) Please don't die, you have lots more chapters to read!**

**Thankyou for reviewing guys :) I really appricate it. L-l-l-love you! :)  
**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting again, I'll try not to make it a habit. However, since school is over, I have more time! But because its Christmas and I have to do Christmas shopping, visiting the family, ect, ect, I have less time! So yeah, we'll see how that works out.**

**If I could split this story in half, and class one half as 'Part 1' and the other as 'Part 2' , I would do it here. This is where (I think) the story gets interesting, and the plot thickens. Sure… Percy and Annabeth falling in love… Being told to marry, Annabeth almost getting raped, Percy getting slapped, having heart to hearts in rain, seeing Percy shirtless, Annabeth meeting old creepy friends whilst shopping, Poseidon walking in on Annabeth after having a shower, being forced to live with Poseidon, Annabeth having her necklace broken, Percy not sticking up for Annabeth, a bit of kissing, Annabeth turning away, Annabeth confessing that she liked Percy to creepy friend, being told to get out of town by creepy friend, Percy fixing and giving Annabeth her necklace, going to Montauk, having snowball fights, Annabeth almost drowning, Percy saving Annabeth, a bit more kissing, realise they like eachover… Is Good! Maybe even interesting to read. But what is going to happen next is more complex and not as straight forward as falling in love. Also guys, I have a rather complex way of describing/telling things that doesn't always make sense to everyone, so if you don't understand things, Please tell me!**

**Even though Christmas is already gone, I might make a chapter Christmassy related, probs without warning aswell. But you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Ha! I was in the car listening to the radio, and the song which I have stolen my fanfiction name from came on :) It was the faster remix, but it's still a good song. If you haven't already you should listen to it DJ Sammy – Heaven (Candlelight remix is the better, much sweeter and lots more cuter version!)**

**So… On with 'Part 2' Enjoy!**

"Are you sure this is it?" Luke asked. He looked up at the house, if you could even call it a house. Sure, it was big and all but almost all of them around here looked the same. Luke's companion turned and growled at him, Luke mentally slapped himself. If he had learned anything over the pass few weeks, which he clearly hadn't, it was not to question this guy. His shaved black hair, scar covered face iron padlock chain and ripped leather jacket gave him a distinctive 'don't-mess-with-me' aura which often made people stay away from him, mature adults cross the road if they are walking on the same side as him, just so they can get that little bit further away from the thug. The muscles which he had gained could clearly be seen against the tight leather, and if you looked hard enough, through the rips and the holes you could make out his tattoos underneath.

"I think I know where my own client lives." He muttered, re-adjusting his sunglasses. This guy did not where sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sun, he wore them as a symbol of his own cockiness. No one could touch him, and he knew it. Luke's companion could have excelled as a master criminal, if he wasn't a total airhead.

Luke sighed, he was still uncertain, but he followed the thug up the driveway. Under normally conditions, Luke's companion would have severely injured or even murdered Luke once or twice by now, however he was under strict orders not to. He had already gotten enough grief over giving Luke his scar, which he though was a massive improvement to his looks. Unfortunately, when Luke was accepted into his 'gang' he was the unlucky sod who was chosen to mentor Luke. Basically, that meant anything that he did, Luke had to tag along as well weather he liked it or not, which he most certainly did not. The only plus side to having Luke around was that he did not have to do all of the work, and that he could sit back and let Luke get his hands dirty.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a low voice as they approached the door. Luke nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Poseidon was in his study, he was working on his latest project for his marine company, which was no surprise because at the moment, it seamed to be the only thing he took interest in. Poseidon noticed it was becoming late as he glanced out of the window, only to be greeted with a cloudy black sky. He went back to his work, but a few minuets later he heard noises. It was only a matter of time before he heard the door creek behind him and the near silent footsteps as not one, but two men entered his study. He knew who these men were at once, exactly what they wanted and that it wouldn't end well for him. He had only been expecting one man, but with these people, you never knew until they where there. Poseidon set his pen down on the table, shuffled his papers into a relatively neat pile and silently thanked the gods that none of his family was in the house, because if they were, they would have received the exact same treatment that he was about to. He inhaled a deep breath.

"It's been a long time," He commented, with his back still to the men, trying not to let his fear show though his voice.

"Then I guess you're overdue." A guy behind him spoke, he sounded young, younger than most of the men who he had encountered.

"Did you think we'd forgotten about you?" The other man had a sickly, sweet, sarcastic edge to his voice and chuckled after his statement. Poseidon closed his eyes and whispered in deadly seriousness.

"Never."

Percy was halfway through packing the next morning when he got the phone call, as soon as he looked at the caller ID, he knew it wouldn't be good news. His mother never called him on a vacation unless there was bad news. He sighed deeply before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Percy," The sound of his mother's voice and the tone that she used sent panic through him. Whatever happened had unnerved his mother, and now him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, closing his eyes, praying that whatever it was, it wasn't too serious.

"It's your father…" On the other side of the phone, sobs racked Sally's small figure. She had to admit, she didn't always get on with Percy's father, and on the night before when the incident happened, her and Poseidon had a fight. It wasn't anything major, she was just sick of him going off and doing some stupid work related project instead of spending time with her or any of his other family members but she was annoyed and had stormed out to a friend's house. However she would have never, ever have wished any harm to come to him at all.

"He is not dead… is he?" Percy asked. His words made another flood of tears run down her face.

"No, not yet..." Sally had received the shock of her life when she had returned home and found quiet a few of their positions missing, it wasn't much, a few bits of jewellery, a few TV's and other bits and bats, but nothing that couldn't be replaced. Then she had entered Poseidon's study, only to find his mangled corpse lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. She had immediately dialled 911 and a few minuets after they got to the house it was confirmed that he was still breathing, just about.

"Where are you?" Percy demanded down the phone.

"I'm in the hospital, he is in the operating theatre now."

"Right, Annabeth and I will be there as soon as we can." He promised.

"No," Sally tried to protest. "You should stay there, there is nothing you can do –"

"Mom, we were going to come home anyway and there is nothing you can do to stop us coming." Percy argued, and hung up on his Mom. He shoved the rest of his unpacked stuff into his suitcase, and headed for the door.

Annabeth was in the doorway; her eyes were wide with concern.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"No." He snapped, turning his gaze to the ground and walking right past her, but he instantly felt bad. He turned around.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get going, I'll tell you in the car." Annabeth nodded, any other time, she could have been angry at him, but she could tell something wasn't right.

An hour's drive later, they arrived at the hospital. After a heated conversation with the receptionist and going down the wrong corridor three times, they found Sally. As soon as Percy spotted his weeping mother, he put his arms round her and did his best to comfort her. Sally did seam a little better once they had arrived, but she was still upset, but she tried to keep herself together not just for herself but for her son and Annabeth's sake. It was a good fourteen hours later before they heard any news at all. Sally had fallen asleep in a plastic chair, whilst Annabeth had fallen asleep on Percy's shoulder. However, Percy himself couldn't sleep. He didn't have a particularly close bond with his father, but it didn't feel right to sleep without knowing weather he was ok or not. He felt exhausted, his bones were as heavy as lead and his had was pounding from the lack of sleep, but every time he had tried to sleep, which was countless times in the past few hours, he had no luck. Slow, steady footsteps down the corridor awoke a sleeping Sally, as a man in a white uniform appeared.

"Are you here for Mr Jackson?" He asked. Sally rose to her feet quickly.

"Yes," She nodded.

"I'm pleased to tell you that his surgery went well, but he still is in a very critical condition. Whoever attacked him had damaged his spinal cord, broke three of his ribs and gave him a small amount of temporary brain damage. However he is ok now, but he might have some memory loss and will almost certainly have trouble walking, and maybe even talking, but he is alive."

Sally gave out a long sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?" She asked, her voice wobbling.

"Yes, but only one person at a time." Sally's eyes flashed back to Percy, but he nodded at her.

"Go on, I'll be fine." He told her. She nodded gratefully and followed the doctor down a series of corridors.

With the information he had just been told still swimming around his head, Percy was hit with a wave of drowsiness and with seconds was peacefully sleeping.

Annabeth had been awake for the last half an hour, which was long enough to know that Poseidon was safe. She felt a rush of relief towards the Jacksons, even though Poseidon had never been particularly nice to her, she wouldn't wish the fate which he had received on him. However another emotion consumed her, guilt, as one scene kept playing through her mind.

"_I need you to get out of town for the next few days."_

"_What? Why?" Annabeth frowned._

"_Because, you need to, it is for the best. Please, don't ask questions. Just do it, anyway, you've got to you promised." _

"_Why can't I know?" Annabeth wined. _

"_It's for your own good."_

Luke. Luke had warned her. He knew something like this would happen. That's why he wanted her gone. Annabeth shifted her position, detached herself from Percy and left the hospital. The cold night air sent a chill through her spine as she pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Luke chirped down the phone. He seamed happy enough.

"Why did you do it?" Luke stopped dead. His hesitation only confirmed Annabeth's worst thoughts, even though he tried to deny it.

"Why did I do what?" He asked, trying to sound confused.

"You know what I mean." Her tone was angry, icy.

"I don't, Annabeth –"

"Don't lie to me Castellan."

**Does Luke's mentor remind you of someone? He's made more than one appearance, but do you know where? One was quiet near the beginning, if this chapter is half way through the story than that makes his second appearance a quarter of the way through the story, and this is his third appearance. Happy days!**

**Also, even though many people said my use of speech was fine, I still think it's a little off, so instead of cutting down of speech I'ma gonna put in more descriptions and feelings stuff.**

**This story offically has more hits than words :)**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyo! :)**

**Welcome back to another episode *coff* chapter *coff* of I'm so sorry.**

**Lol. It's a bit of a drab name :) but I don't care, because the sun is shining *coff* its night *coff*, the birds are singing *coff* they're asleep *coff* and another beautiful chapter is being delivered you *coff* what a freak! *coff***

**I HAVE FOUND MY PJO BOOKS ALL OF THEM! IT'S A MIRICLE! :D GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! ;)**

**Well, actually, the queen hasn't done anything good for me, but god can still save her :P**

**I know there wasn't much fluff and stuff (Storyteller1425's rather cool rhyme) last chapter, but there wasn't really meant to be FLUFFEH! Nor is this chapter really, its just sort of adding DRAMA!**

**It's my birthday in about 4 weeks, can anyone guess the date? If so, I'll give you a cookie! :)**

**I can't answer/comment on any reviews sorry, too many people have taken a guess at the thingy that I asked you and also guessed right at the same time. Yeah, if I comment, I will give to much away and BOOM! There goes a perfectly good story! Do you get my dilemma? I'm sort of tiered because its almost two in the morning and I've been up since half seven (Darn school!) so excuse the sloppiness of my writing, because I really need to sleep, but if I stop writing now (five syllables) that would be real bad (APOLLO QUOTE! TLO, near the end when Rachel's taking the spirit of Delphi!)**

**Umm… Quite a shortish authors note (For me). Finally!**

**Enjoy!**

It was the middle of the night, but Annabeth didn't care. She had agreed to meet Luke at one of them 24/7 dinners on the outskirts of town. Annabeth wasn't the type who was awake during the night, let alone one who sat around drinking coffee and waiting for people. But she didn't care. She wanted answers.

Annabeth was sat at one of the tables by herself clutching a cup of coffee in her hands and staring out of the window. Besides herself, there wasn't many other people inside the dinner. One bored looking person standing behind the till, another just as bored person cleaning tables, two guys huddled in a corner whispering and one girl who had just fell asleep. Pretty soon, Annabeth got bored of watching them and her eyes averted to the window that was to the side of her. The view wasn't particularly stunning, just a few trees in the distance, a road and a few passing cars. Annabeth hadn't been sitting there long, but she was seriously getting bored and she was constantly moving and fidgeting, mainly because of her ADHD.

Finally, the door swung open. Annabeth almost sighed in relief, one more second of sitting on her own she would have done something drastic, she had nothing to occupy her mind other than her own thoughts, which at the moment were not pleasant.

The bored person from behind the till almost looked hopeful at the prospect of another customer, but that look was wiped straight of his face when the person who had just entered crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite Annabeth.

Annabeth glared at him from behind her coffee up.

"Castellan." She muttered darkly. She didn't necessarily mean for it to come out like that, but she was tired and angry, a dangerous combination.

"Annabeth, I-"

"One word." Annabeth interrupted. She wasn't in the mood for excuses and whatnots, she just wanted straight answers, without being lied to. Luke sighed, but Annabeth just ignored him.

"Poseidon. Poseidon Jackson. Luke Castellan, you'd better tell me what you did to him and why." "I didn't think we-"

"_We?_ You're telling me that someone else helped you beat him up?" Annabeth but in, again.

"Its not like that at all. Look, since I've came back, I've got involved with the wrong type of people, I've made some mistakes-"

"Like beating up defenceless people." Annabeth muttered, but Luke ignored her and carried on.

"Its not been easy, the people who I've got involved with, the things that I've done. I can't just walk away from them, I can't just ignore everything that's happened-"

"Why not?" Annabeth interrogated. Luke leaned forward, clearly annoyed by Annabeth.

"Its not as simple as that." Luke protested.

"Why can't it be?" Annabeth asked. Luke sighed deeply and slumped back into his chair.

"Because, Annabeth, it's my life." He replied softly, using the same words she used on him a few days ago in a very similar situation.

Annabeth shook her head, she felt like she was getting nowhere with him. She had come here to try and talk, to find out why he hurt Poseidon, but instead she had gotten nothing.

"Tell me."

"I've made a mistake. A big mistake. And I can't get out of it, I can't escape from it. I don't know what to do."

"What did you do?" Annabeth questioned.

"I can't say." Luke answered, crossing him arms.

"Why not?"

"Stop asking me questions." He replied bluntly, half-heartedly trying to change the subject.

"Was it that bad?" Annabeth didn't know what to think. Had Luke done something so terrible he couldn't even tell her, one of his supposed best friends? He did beat up Poseidon, with help. But why? Annabeth couldn't help feeling like she was missing something, that there was a part of the puzzle that she couldn't figure out.

"Yes,"

"What happened to Poseidon?" Annabeth needed to change the subject, and the main reason why she agreed to meet Luke was so her question could be answered.

"I was with... someone, I can't tell you who." Luke paused for a second waiting for Annabeth to interrupt with another question but instead she motioned for him to carry on.

"We went to visit Poseidon, I'm not really sure why, but Poseidon owes him something. They were talking, and this someone wasn't happy with what Poseidon was telling him so he decided to _use force_"

"Force." Annabeth scoffed.

"You know what you are Luke? A coward. You just happened to get involved because _'somebody' _told you to? You're a joke, Luke. A complete and utter joke."

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it like that. You don't understand-"

"I don't understand? A man has been in a critical condition all day, doctors only just managed to get him stable within the last couple of hours, and I don't understand. He could have died Luke, do you even care?" Annabeth practically shouted. She was glad there was next to no one in the dinner, even though the woman who was cleaning the tables and the man who was behind the counter watching them and whispering on the other side of the room.

"Of course I care Annabeth! I told you, it's all messed up."

"Well, you can clean up you're own mess now, Castellan. Because I'm not going to be there to help you." Annabeth spat furiously before standing up and leaving the dinner. She had to admit, she had never been more relieved to exit that place than anywhere else in her life.

* * *

"Damn!" Luke cursed. He was still sat in the dinner. He felt like slapping himself. What had he gotten himself into? Its not like he could do anything to change what had happened. What is done is done, there is no going back. Still cursing, Luke pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

The person on the other side of the phone was not pleased to find Luke calling him, but he reluctantly picked up the phone anyway.

"What do you want? This had better be good you little prick, waking me up at four in the morning! What are-"

"She is onto us." The man on the other side of the phone fell silent.

"What did you say?" The man asked. Luke took in a shaky breath.

"She knows. Annabeth is onto us."

**Um... Yeah... Not much to say.**

**Guess my birthday date and get a cookie! :)**

**Remember July the 10th is International Toast Day, so buy you're loafers early and don't forget to give toast to the milk-man, crazy man down the street, the local peddophile and you're friendly neightbourhood emu!**

***Sigh* I'm off to go and get some sleep!**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um… Yeah.**

**I'd like to say a sorry to Storyteller1425, because I sort of 'borrowed' one of her scenes. So for the record**

**Disclaimer – Basically, I don't own anything. Besides the story line, but then again I probably don't own that either. Jeez. That sucks…**

**You'll be pleased to know that over 1,700 words of this chapter is not apart of the authors note! Whooooop Whooooop!**

**Anyway, just for the note if I say 'mum' in this chapter, instead of 'mom' please don't kill me, but in England we pretty much all call our mothers mum's, unless you come from the real posh side of London which rides on bright red busses, talks funny and sips tea all day with their little finger poking out, who says 'Mother' instead of any abbreviation. Yeah. Where I come from, the busses are red, but not bright red and their always covered in advertisements so you can't really tell, we do talk funny but the posh Londoners talk posh (and apparently I talk posh too when I don't talk really fast) the vast majority people where I come from say 'Yo! Ya O'lrite mayte?', then you get the un-creppy ones (like me) who say 'Hey! How you doing?" and then you get the people, from posh side of London, who are like 'Hello. How are you, darling?' sort of thing. **

**Anyway, I'd just like you to know, if Percy's a bit weird this chapter its because he's… Umm… How to phase this? 'He's not the brightest crayon in the box' (but still one of the best XD).**

**I hope you don't mind the really long wait that much because there is a fluffyish Percabeth scene at the end! But yeah, school, GCSES (picking them), tests and stuff are getting in the way. I don't know if you have a similar grade system, but before you get into years 10 and 11 (about grade 9 and 10 ish) and you start doing GCSES work we have a grade system that goes 3a, 4c, 4b, 4a, 5c, 5b, 5a, 6c, and so on, with 3a being the worst, and 8c being the best. And I wanted to do GCESE art, but to be considered you have to have a 7c. Last year, I only had a 5b, but this year for art I've got a teacher who hates me and will probably give me a 3a, like she did when I first joined school. So I probably won't be able to do art, even though there is only about five girls in our year group with a 7c, (so they probs will accept lower) I am 100% certain won't get in because lots of people with 6b's want to do it and will get in instead.**

Percy woke up a few hours later to find Annabeth gone; however he wasn't too concerned because he knew she could look after herself. However, he was a lot more concerned about his mother. Sally was sat at the end of the corridor, hunched forward, not even bothering to drink the cup of coffee someone had gotten for her (Percy couldn't blame her for that one though, because any drink from the hospital tasted disgusting) and tears streaming out of her eyes.

Percy rose to his feet and did what any other son (including himself) would never do, unless they were in the situation that he was, hug his mother in public.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, sitting down beside her. Sally smiled lightly at her son's kindness before wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Don't worry about little old me," She told him, however Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Sally carried on talking.

"Your father's fine, for the moment. But when I went to visit him about half an hour ago he was hooked up to all sorts of machines. The doctors say his condition isn't good, but he is stable. He is awake, and he wants to see you." Percy nodded in response, talking a few minutes to process the information before getting up and heading towards his father's room. He had to admit, he was a little nervous about going to see his father in a hospital bed. Not because of the state that he would be in, Percy could easily handle that, but because he wouldn't know what to say, do or act. Percy wasn't close to his dad at all, in fact even though Poseidon was a blood relation who lived with him, he didn't even know his father, not the real him anyway. Most of kids he knew hung out with their fathers, asked them for advice or even watched or played football with them, but Percy had never done any of those things with his dad. Poseidon was always too busy, in meetings, working or he just wasn't around. As a little kid, Percy used to get angry at his father for not caring about him, but eventually he realised that it wasn't getting him anywhere and he eventually got used to it. If Poseidon didn't make an effort to be a dad to Percy, why should he make an effort to be a son to him? However, this made Percy weary of his dad, Percy didn't trust Poseidon, how could he? He didn't even know him, the most Poseidon had ever talked to him was the past few weeks with Annabeth. Usually Percy's dad could go months, once almost a whole year, without talking to him and when he finally did, it was only stuff like 'Sit up straight, boy.' he never even got a hello.

However, Percy bottled up his emotions, took a deep breath and walked into his dad's room.

Poseidon's room was filled with lots of hospital equipment, but he wasn't hooked up to most of it like he had been when Sally visited him, just the normal basic stuff like a heart monitor. However, Percy was almost shocked to find his dad sat up straight in a hospital bed, watching something on the T.V that looked suspiciously like a fishing program and apparently in a good mood. When Percy walked into the room, Poseidon turned his head in Percy's direction and smiled. Percy almost fainted in shock, it wasn't a sarcastic smile, or a creepy 'I'll-talk-to-you-later…' smile. It was a genuine, maybe a little sad, but real smile.

"Hello, son." Percy even barley registered Poseidon's words.

"Dad," He began wearily, "Are you feeling ok?" Once the words came out, Percy wasn't sure which way they were meant, it could have been the normal, predictable way that most people would say to someone in Poseidon's condition, but Percy wasn't sure if he meant it in the acting strange way either.

"Besides the obvious pain of being almost killed, I'm feeling quite good." Poseidon responded. Percy wasn't sure what he would have said next, so he was glad when Poseidon continued.

"Fishing," He said, pointing at the T.V "I love fishing. I used to go all the time, I used to be quiet good at it as well. My father wasn't exactly the fishing type, nor was my brothers, but I used to take myself, I usually went to a shallow like near the house where I grew up, but my favourite fishing spot was Montauk. I vowed that if I ever had a son, I would take him fishing." Poseidon glanced at Percy quizzically, before turning directly towards him making sure his next statement was aimed directly at Percy.

"Did I ever take you fishing?" He asked bluntly. Percy wasn't sure how to answer him, even though the answer was pretty clear and simple.

"Well, you-" Percy began, he wasn't quite sure how he would have finished that sentence, but Poseidon cut him off before he even had a chance to.

"Son, don't try and make excuses for me, tell me the truth. I won't be offended." Poseidon told him. Percy was starting to get even more confused that he already was. He was pretty sure Poseidon knew the answer himself, but if he did know it, why was he asking Percy?

"No." He answered, still not sure what Poseidon meant, however Poseidon himself nodded as if proving a point, and carried on.

"See? I promised myself I would take you, but I never did and now you're – What?" Poseidon glanced at Percy, if unsure of the answer for a few seconds, but carried on before Percy had a chance to tell him his age.

"18? How did I let that happen?" Poseidon asked, more to himself than Percy. Percy wasn't sure what to make of their conversation, if you could even call it one because Percy hadn't really done much talking, but he was surprised that Poseidon even remembered his age, let alone the fact that he had never done anything with him.

"I'm not sure why it has taken a near death experience for me to actually realise this, but I know I wasn't there for you when you grew up, not really, I wasn't a good father to you. When I was younger I said to myself that I would be a better father to my child than my father was to me, but I've clearly broke that promise. I know I should have been there for you when you were younger, but I was stupid and naïve. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry son and If you'll let me, I'll try to be a better father to you now." Poseidon concluded. Percy was speechless. He wasn't sure what he should say or even think. He never though he'd ever be having this conversation with his dad, and he knew that some unfortunate kids would never get the chance to have a conversation like this with their parents. However, eighteen years of bitterness and neglect crept into his mind. Why was his father even bothering with him now? Was this all just an act to clear Poseidon's conscious? Did he even mean what he was saying, or would he just go back on his words within a few weeks? Percy couldn't be sure, however he pushed them feelings aside. Everyone deserved a second chance, even his dad. Percy sighed deeply.

"Yes," He breathed, at first he wasn't even sure if he even said it.

"Yes." He repeated his voice louder and stronger. He smiled at his father, giving him the first real smile he had ever gave him. He sat in the chair at his father's beside, just talking. He told him things that a normal child would have told their father years ago, and learnt things about him that a normal child would have learnt years ago. However, even though the conversation was much delayed, it didn't matter because in the end they had actually gotten round to having it, which was more than either of them could have hoped.

Words couldn't describe how bad Annabeth felt, so many emotions were mixed up inside her, she wasn't sure of anything. She sighed heavily to herself. She was alone in the gardens which were at the back of the Jackson Manor, sitting underneath an apple tree, originally she had been trying to watch the sunset but with the stress of the day looming over her and her ADHD, she soon gave up. Annabeth was now lost in her own thoughts, her hands twisting, pulling and making bracelets out of the grass beside her.

Annabeth was so consumed by her own mind; she didn't even hear the soft footsteps behind her.

"Hey," Annabeth jumped, as Percy materialised in front of her from what seamed like nowhere.

"Hi." Annabeth mumbled back, her hands ripping a now tiny blade of grass to shreds as Percy sunk down beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quizzically, concerned about her. Annabeth felt like kicking herself, Percy was concerned about _her,_ she should be concerned about him. It was his father who her 'friends' had put in hospital.

"Um… Yeah. How about you?" She asked. Percy gave her a sceptical look, but didn't press her for information.

"I've seen better days," He admitted, leaning his head back against the tree. Suddenly, without warning, he jumped up. Annabeth had no idea what Percy was doing to start with, however she became very confused when he held out his hand to her.

"Care to dance?" He asked, grinning.

"Dance?" Annabeth echoed, even more confused.

"Yeah, come on." Percy urged. Annabeth grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"But there is no music," Annabeth protested at the silliness of it all. Dancing, in the middle of a garden with no music?

"You don't need music." Percy assured her, smiling. Annabeth sighed and placed her arms around her neck, rolling her eyes, Percy could be so unpredictable at times. Percy grinned as his hands found her waist, pulling her closer. However, it soon became very clear that Percy had two left feet and really couldn't dance at all. He was constantly stepping on Annabeth's feet, tripping her up and almost falling over more than once, he couldn't even seam to get the hang of swaying. Eventually, Percy fell backwards dragging Annabeth down with him. His head hit the base of the tree of which they were sitting at earlier, he wasn't really hurt but he still let of a much delayed "Ow". Annabeth fell onto Percy's chest, thus knocking the wind out of him, but she was fine. She couldn't help laughing at Percy's clumsyness and for the first time that day, she felt her worries melt away as her lips touched his.

**Lol.**

"**My father wasn't really the fishing type." No Kronos, I don't think you were. :**)

**Yeah, I know this chapter was random and out of the blue, but I really needed to sort Poseidon's very big OCCness out and I am hoping it won't be as bad as it was.**

**Yeah! Last Percabeth scene, I thought it was cute, though it was kind of borrowed. Yet again, my condolences to Storyteller1425, for borrowing the scene from her story 'Why me?' (By the way, it's a really good story, check it out). Also, if the last few lines have especially bad spelling in, even for me, its because I had to rewrite then just before posting this because it was being werid!  
**

**Umm… Yeah, for the note, I don't go checking the profiles of everyone who reviews me… (Only because half of them are anoyomous…)**

**Anyway, moving on…**

**My birthday, Is on…**

**(Insert really cool drum roll here!)**

**February… the…**

**12****th****!**

**Yup, That's the big day! (Not) Where every single one of my dreams comes true! (Not! I just find myself a year older and not an second less insane.)**

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tune for more…**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant**

**P.S – Me is planning a random one-shot which is really fun to write because Percy and Annabeth are fighting and totally trashing their apartment in the first bit! It's cool! But it has got a morally thingy to it. You should check it out, when I post it…**

**Infact…**

**If anyone wants a preview (Watch this, there will be no one), I'll happily message you a preview if you want one, so if you do, just say the word and turn your PM's on.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this chapter came so long to post! If you've been keeping up to date, you'd know about my laptop problems, (It's been fixed :D Thank Gods) and I've also had internet problems, blah blah blah. Also, the fanfiction updating thing wasn't working and I was a bit mad, however I found out how to fix it. And for all thoose who still have the problem, you do this.**

Okay, when it says fanfiction error type 2, go to the top for the url and it says 'story_edit_property' so change the word 'property' to 'content' (story_edit_content).

**AND IT WORKS! :D I am so happy right now!**

**Ehem… Slightly rude phrase ahead. Sadly, it isn't a Percabeth scene, but still…**

**I've spelt the word colourful in this the English way because I can't be bothered with the red squiggly line with word. Sorry.**

**I know this chapter is short, very fillerish (I felt the need to sort out Percy's relationships with friends and stuff because besides Annabeth, they were a mess!) and very badly written, please don't kill me because I didn't want to keep you waiting to long and had to write most of this on my phone.**

**Also, Thalia's defiantly OCC but my friend has sole my 'Titan's curse book & Battle of the Labyrinth and (May her soul be captured by Hades!) The last Olympian' and the rest of the books don't show that much of Thalia's character in for me to get a good enough grasp of her personality. I'm sorry, but she is still a tree in the first and for most of the second book, and I'm going off my memory, which really, really, isn't very good. So, sorry again!**

**This again, is another filler chapter, I guess. I kind of needed to sort out the whole, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth thingy. But hey, just thank me that it hasn't taken a whole month to post! Sorry!**

**Um… I seam to be saying sorry a lot here. Sorry.**

When Percy woke up the next morning, he didn't expect to wake up with a mouthful of grass. Confused, he lifted his head up slightly, only to find that he had fell asleep in the Jackson gardens, he wasn't however surprised to find Annabeth next to him, her head lay on his chest. She seamed to be asleep, but Percy didn't care. He thought Annabeth was cute when she was asleep, and not just because she couldn't answer him back with some witty comment.

Percy wasn't sure how long he lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness whilst watching Annabeth sleep, but the ringing of Annabeth's phone woke her up a short while later, but when she woke Percy pretended to be asleep.

Annabeth lifted her head of his chest, she wasn't as surprised as to where she was as she sat up and pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

"Hello?" She mumbled sleepily, wiping her eyes.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up? I haven't heard from you all vacation…" Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. Thalia! Annabeth felt bad, she called herself Thalia's best friend yet she hadn't thought or even bothered to call Thalia once all vacation.

"Oh, gods. Hey Thals, I'm sorry. I've just been busy with stuff." Annabeth told her, trying to sound convincing but Thalia still paused. Annabeth could almost see Thalia raise her eyebrows at her from the other side of the phone, however being the great friend she was, Thalia didn't press Annabeth for details.

"Um… Yeah, ok. Fill me in later. Anyway, can I copy your maths homework? Because I certainly haven't done mine and Miss Lee is going to kill me…" Annabeth's eyes widened as Thalia trailed off.

"Wait. We didn't get any mat-"

Damn.

For the first time in her entire life, Annabeth had forgotten to complete her homework. She had never forgotten do do homework before, even when she was in kindergarten.

"Annabeth!" Thalia gasped, sounding genuinely surprised. "You didn't do your maths! What I am going to do now! I haven't got time to work it out."

"Can't you work on it tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"We have Maths in less than," Thalia paused. "Half an hour. Don't tell me you have forgot about school as well." In fact, Annabeth had forgotten about school, but she didn't want to admit that to Thalia.

"No, of course not. I've just had a rough week. I've got to get ready, I'll see you later."

"See you. Annabeth." Annabeth pulled the phone away from her ear. Gods! Annabeth looked around her, only for the first time, properly noticing Percy. She thought about waking him, before deciding against it, getting up and running into the Manor. Once inside, she ran up to her room, flipped through her school stuff and grabbed her maths book. She flipped through it, trying to find the homework before realising that with her dyslexia, it would take much longer than half an hour to complete, she sighed before shutting her maths book. Who knows, she might even get away with it? Annabeth shook the thought out of her head, before changing into something respectable and setting off on her way to school. She made it just in on the bell and her first lesson, Maths.

A few minuets after Annabeth had left the house, Percy had finally gotten up. He hadn't done his maths homework either, but he had a way of staying out of detention. He wandered around the house lazily, taking his time to get changed, getting his school stuff together and even spending ages eating his breakfast before strolling out of the door.

Fifty five minuets of worrying, notes from Thalia and mathematics equations Annabeth received her detention, whereas Percy hadn't even arrived at school yet.

Finally, after the world's most longest maths lesson and most boring double science ever, it was dinner time. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were making their way over to the bench which they usually sat on when Annabeth spotted Percy. She grinned and shouted "Hey!" however Thalia beside her, who Annabeth hadn't properly got a chance to update with all the facts yet, narrowed her eyes at the sight of him.

"Him." She glowered, before turning to Annabeth.

"You're not seriously talking to him, are you?" Nico asked.

"Well…" Annabeth began, but Thalia didn't give her a chance to finish.

"Fine then." Thalia shook her head at Annabeth before marching over to Percy. Before Annabeth, or even Percy himself, knew what Thalia was doing, she kicked him 'where the sun don't shine'.

"What the-?" Annabeth ran over to Percy and Thalia, where Percy was bent double in pain looking very confused and Thalia was showing off her rather colourful range of cuss words.

"Thalia! What are you doing?" Annabeth shouted at her.

"Teaching him," She pointed at Percy, who was very close to rolling on the floor, "A lesson."

"I sorted that one out myself long ago." Annabeth told her.

"What? And you didn't tell me!" Thalia sounded mad, but Annabeth could tell that she wasn't.

"Because I was busy." Annabeth murmured. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about." Thalia shook her head and grabbed Annabeth's arm, dragging her off, leaving Percy on the floor.

Nico strolled over to him a few seconds later, laughing like a loon.

"Help me up?" Percy asked, offering his hand out. Nico's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I help you?" He asked. Nico was annoyed at Percy; he had been ignoring him to hang out with those stupid 'Jocks'. Nico didn't mind to much, he was fine being on his own and he also had Thalia, but he still felt anger towards Percy. Percy sighed.

"Look, Nico, I'm sorry for blowing you off like I did. It was wrong and stupid of me, and I know that now. I also know that saying sorry won't do much good, but I genuinely mean it." Percy told him. Nico wanted to tell Percy where to stick his pathetic sorry. He didn't want to forgive him, he wanted to stay angry at him and hate him. However, holding grudges was Nico's fatal flaw, his sister Bianca had told him before she died, and his sister would have wanted him to try and overcome that, she would have wanted Nico forgive him, to forgive everyone.

"Whatever," He muttered. Taking his hand and pulling him up. Nico still wasn't a hundred percent happy, but he'd get over it eventually.

Later on, Annabeth and Thalia's detention was finally over. Annabeth had spent most of the detention focusing on other homework which was exactly what she would be doing if she was at home, whereas Thalia spent her detention doodling and staring at the clock. However, they were both extremely happy for it to be over.

Percy and Nico was outside, waiting for them, however Annabeth suspected that they were not waiting for the whole hour. She noticed that both of the boy's hair was wet, indicating that they most probably went to the beach which was about ten minuets away whilst the girls were still in school. They was about to leave the school, when Annabeth remembered that she has left her physics book in her locker, she ran back to get it promising that she wouldn't be long.

**Wow! I can't believe how far this story has gotten, when I first wrote the first chapter, I didn't think anything else would come of it. I thought I would do to this story what I do to all of my others. Start it, write one or two chapters, then leave it. I'd like to thank all of you lot for helping me come so far on a story, which I have never been able to do before.**

**I promise you, the next chapter will not take as long to get out, so thankyou for saying with me all of this time :)**

**Also, if you want to guess what might be in the next chapter, its a very similar thing to what happened to Annabeth last time she was in school, on her own...  
**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**I'm quite happy about getting this chapter out for you lovely people! :D**

**And so quick as well. This is quite good timing for me. Who knows? It might become a regular thing? I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?  
**

**This chapter, solves another incident which happened excactly 10 Chapters ago!**

**Wow... Big Issue. (Lol! Get it? Probably not, but I JUST MADE A BAD PUN!)**

**I can offically be like Apollo, but instead of making bad Poems, I can make bad puns. I actually do tell bad jokes in real life, but occasionally I come out with good ones :)**

**Um... No much to respond to from last chapter, just a great big THANKYOU! For all your suport during my laptop breakdown, and generally the last chapter. :D**

**You guys are amazing! :D**

**Anyway, on with the 'Big Issue' (Mwhahaha! You'll never escape my puns!)  
**

Annabeth reached her locker in no time; she opened it up quickly, before grabbing her physics book. She gripped the edge of the door, about to swing it shut when a pair of hands grabbed hold of her waist. At first, Annabeth thought Percy might have come after her and grabbed her as a joke, but she soon realised that it wasn't him, even before she heard his voice.

"Hey, babe." Annabeth froze momentarily. She knew that she would be surrounded, and that she would have absolutely no chance of escaping. She inhaled a deep breath, before slamming her locker door shut, spinning round and finding herself face to face with Lucas. She gritted her teeth with anger, slapping his hands away from her waist; however Lucas tightened his grip, pressing his body against hers. It was barely even a week ago since their last encounter, but yet here he was again.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked frostily, not even trying to hide the hostility in her voice. She clearly didn't want him bothering her. Lucas smirked at her, he had the kind of smirk that made Annabeth's skin crawl and that flashed every single one of his pearly white advert worthy teeth.

"Annabeth," His grin boarded. Lucas had enjoyed messing with Annabeth last time, and he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy messing with her again. Especially since that weak idiot Jackson wasn't with them to question their actions. However, Lucas' eye caught something with infuriated him. Rage cursed through him, Jackson was just a weak idiot, he was also a traitor. Lucas managed to keep a calm face while talking to Annabeth.

"Who gave you that necklace?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone, even though he already knew the answer. Annabeth felt her stomach drop and lurch into a sickening sequence of back flips and somersaults. Her right hand flew to her neck, where upon a chain she wore her silver owl necklace, the same silver owl necklace that Lucas had cut in half earlier that week. Annabeth's eyes franticly searched for an escape route; however Lucas and his cronies had her completely surrounded. There was no way she was getting out of this. She gulped nervously; fear was starting to take over. Annabeth let her hand fall back to her side, she hoped that he wouldn't take away her necklace, or harm her.

Lucas' hand extended and clasped the necklace tightly.

"Who gave it to you?" He demanded.

"Who do you think?" Annabeth snapped. She knew shouting at him wouldn't do much good, but at this particular moment she didn't care. "He is twice the man you'll ever be." The metal chain of the necklace started to dig into Annabeth's throat, Lucas pushed her back against the lockers, but Annabeth didn't complain. She knew that shouting at him wouldn't have helped her situation.

"Such a pretty little thing… And such a pretty owner…" Lucas mused, Annabeth pursed her lips. "Such a shame to spoil them both." He grinned. Annabeth had no idea what was going on in Lucas' sick mind, but she knew she had to get away from him. However, she was sick of him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She'd made a mistake, he had gotten his revenge, why wasn't that enough for him? Hadn't he caused her enough trouble in the last few weeks? If nothing was sweeter than revenge, Annabeth though Lucas must have had a sweet tooth because he kept coming back for more.

"Get off her." To Annabeth's relief, Percy was right behind Lucas. Annabeth also noticed Thalia and Nico standing behind him. Thankfully, they must have come looking for her when she wasn't back after a few minuets. Momentarily, Lucas forgot about Annabeth.

"What did you say to me, Jackson?" Lucas growled, trying to sound intimidating, however Percy didn't feel threatened.

"I said, get your filthy hands off my girl."

"I'm warning you, if you don't back away now…" Lucas threatened, but Percy laughed at him.

"What are you going to do?" He taunted. "Kick my ass?" Percy, Nico and Thalia weren't the best individual fighters, but combined, they could easily take down the whole football team without a problem. They were deadly, and everyone knew it, including Lucas.

"Yeah, I might do that…" Lucas snarled, but his voice sounded shaky and uncertain. Annabeth shoved Lucas away from her, making him drop her necklace which fell back into its rightful place on her neck.

"I'd like to see you try." She growled with new found confidence. Lucas raised his hand, as if to hit Annabeth but before his fist even got anywhere near her, she punched him in the jaw, knocking him back into Thalia and Percy.

Thalia pushed Lucas on the floor. He went to get up, but Percy's foot connected with Lucas' stomach.

At the moment, the majority of Lucas' thugs ran off, however some did stay and fight. Annabeth didn't participate in the fighting much, she just elbowed somebody here or kicked somebody there. She didn't necessarily condone, like or use violence that often but she did now how to hurt somebody. Even though she didn't do much, there was too much commotion for her to see exactly what was going on, or where Percy, Thalia or Nico was.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed Annabeth's hand pulling her away from the fighting, down a few corridors and eventually out of an exit. Annabeth didn't struggle or try to break free, she knew exactly who it was.

"You didn't have to do that," She told a now-grinning Percy. He shrugged.

"I only did what I should have done ages go, stick up for you." He told her. Annabeth looked up at him, getting her first proper look at him from after the fight. Percy's hair had been ruffled and was sticking up a little bit but what Annabeth noticed the most was his bust lip that seamed to be bleeding.

"Your lip…" She began, before trailing off, her hand reaching out to touch his lip. Her fingers lingered there for a few seconds longer, before she replaced them with her lips, kissing him better.

**Awwww! Cute Percabeth scene! Lol! Percy comes across as a little bit of a thug in this chapter. I was thinking of maybe writing a story with a thug Percy in it too? Anyone think its a good idea? Obviously, this story would come first, but its just an idea...**

**Anyways, PEACE OUT!**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey**

**Yay! I thought you'd like to know that over 1,500 words of this chapter is the story, not the authors note! Woop!**

**It is a bit of an important chapter, which will hopefully build supsence! **

**I think you'll like the chapter, because it's important to the story, but I don't think anyone will like what is going on in it, becuase you can tell from the first five words that something, just isn't right.**

**Oh by the way! I've got two things which i've noticed/figured out with Lost Hero! Which are kinda spoilers, but it they arn't big or important spoilers.**

**1 - I think *fingers crossed* that Percy and Annabeth are going to be two of the seven adressed in the Great Prophecy. If you've read Lost Hero, than you'll understand about Percy, and Percy is nothing without Annabeth, so I am hoping her will be in it too!**

**2 - Also in the Lost Hero, Annabeth is talking about Percy and she says "_HE _kissed _ME_ goodnight." Which means hopefully, that Percy actually grew a pair and kissed Annabeth, instead of Annabeth kissing him! WOOP WOOP! Good on Perce!**

**Yeah. That's kind of it.  
**

Annabeth knew something was wrong. She wasn't sure how she knew, maybe it was her ADHD sending her overactive mind into overdrive, maybe it was a strange sixth sense or maybe it was just her sharp instincts. Either way, Annabeth knew there wasn't something right. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, something stirring that didn't feel good.

However, in her head she quickly dismissed the thought of anything bad happening to her. Annabeth thought she was being silly, irrational and illogical. Besides, she believed that she felt that way because of something else altogether, not because she was actually in danger.

After spending quite a lot of time with him over the last few weeks, Annabeth felt strange leaving the Jackson Manor without Percy by her side. She mentally slapped herself, Annabeth did not want to appear or come across as a clingy, selfish and needy girlfriend and she did not want people to think of her as weak or reliant on Percy. She can, could and has coped by herself and has been fine doing so.

Annabeth was only walking to Thalia's house, which was a few blocks away from the Jackson Manor, and was a much sorter distance than what she used to walk when she lived at her old house and before she properly got to know Percy, Annabeth was round at Thalia's all of the time. Logically, in her head she couldn't see how things could or would feel different to any of the times before, but it did. And she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her, even though her head thought different.

Annabeth had refused to let the Jackson's butler, Martin, drive or even walk Annabeth to Thalia's house. When Martin first suggested it to her, Annabeth had thought that Martin was joking with her and actually began to laugh at him, until she saw the serious expression on his face. Feeling awkward and embarrassed, Annabeth had quickly declined and apologised to Martin before leaving the scene of the crime as fast as she could, she figured the sooner she got away the better. However, now she was starting to regret that decision and wished that she had accepted his offer even if the walk would have been tense. Annabeth wanted to turn around, and run back to the safety of the Jackson Manor and Percy's arms. Sure, when she got home, there would have been uncomfortable for the first few minuets but everyone would get over that. Annabeth shook her head fiercely, going back would only prove that she is weak and needy and she would not give anyone a chance to use that on her.

The street Annabeth was on seemed deserted, as far as she could tell no one else was around. Annabeth could feel the cold, harsh wind tugging at her clothing and whipping her hair against her face as she pulled her coat around her tighter trying to salvage any warmth that she could find. She stepped of the sidewalk, but every step she took seamed to echo against the hard concrete, the sound projecting much louder than it should have been.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth watched a sleek, black car with tinned windows roll onto the street and begin approaching her slowly. Just something about the car made her feel like her breakfast was about to reappear all over the sidewalk. Alarm bells of panic and fear rang loud and clear inside of her mind, making Annabeth quicken her pace. There was only a few more blocks to go till she reached Thalia's house, if she was lucky she might actually make it there. However, for some reason Annabeth highly doubted that.

Annabeth turned the corner at full speed, she was almost running however the sight of another person approaching her made her jump. Relief flooded throughout her veins. She was not alone. No one would dare attack her or attempt to harm her whilst someone else was watching.

"Sorr-" Annabeth began, looking up however the words stuck in her throat when she saw who it was.

"Luke?" The name slipped out of Annabeth's mouth, her face highlighted in shock before her brain even registered that he was there.

"What are you…?" Annabeth's voice faltered, something about the way Luke was starting at her stopped her. He shook his head with what seamed like… Pity? Annabeth was confused.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth." He told her, his voice filled will remorse, sorrow and regret.

Annabeth didn't understand what as going on until Luke looked up, his troubled and nervous light blue eyes bored into hers. She gasped in realisation, turning to run but Luke lashed forward, his arms grabbing, and then tightening themselves around Annabeth's waist.

Desperately, Annabeth used her free arm to elbow Luke in the stomach, then his face. As Luke's grip loosened on her, she lurched forward breaking his grip. Annabeth ran for all she was worth, not caring about anything as every fibre of her body was screaming for her to run. Adrenalin cursed thought her veins as her natural survival instincts took over and she fled the scene as fast as her body could take her.

Annabeth darted around the street corner, not even daring to look behind her out of fear that Luke might be there, she barley even noticed when she collided with another man. However, instead of skidding to the floor the man who she had bumped into grabbed her. Annabeth struggled against him, trying to break free and run, however something made her stop. The man who had hold of her, Annabeth didn't know who he was, but he was familiar. She had seen him before, somewhere or somehow she felt as if he had been following and watching her for a while now, waiting for the chance to strike. It only took Annabeth a few seconds to figure out at he was the guy who was working with Luke, and that he, no doubt was the one who helped Luke hospitalise Poseidon.

Annabeth's second of hesitation was all the guy needed, he pulled her arm, twisting it behind Annbeth's back. Out of fear that her arm might actually snap, Annabeth as forced to her knees. Panic and terror coursed through her blood as she opened her mouth to scream, however within nanoseconds of opening her mouth, a gun was placed to her temple.

"Don't even dare, Princess." As the man chuckled darkly, Annabeth froze. The man smiled to himself, slowly tracing circles on Annabeth's temple with the gun in his hand. He was enjoying the situation far to much, he wasn't sure why, but crushing worthless and defenceless women made him want to laugh out loud. Annabeth could sense his pleasure and when mixed with fear and pain, it didn't fail to make her feel sick, dizzy and as if she was about to spew her guts all over he sidewalk. It took all of Annabeth's willpower to stop herself from being sick as they waited, presumably for Luke.

Seconds later, Luke sped round the corner, only to find Annabeth being help hostage by his companion. At the sight of Annabeth, Luke smiled weakly at the man.

"Never send a amateur to do an expert's job." The man resorted, laughing to himself.

"Shut it Ares! Do you want your revenge or not? Because if you do, you'd better be quite!" Luke asked impatiently, using language that he would never have even dared to use on Ares no more than a few weeks ago. However, since then Luke had found out to very interesting and useful things about Ares, which made him easy to control and manipulate. One, that Ares loved revenge and two, that Ares would do anything to get revenge. And apparently, Ares felt like he had a score to settle with the Jacksons.

"Get her in the trunk." Luke demanded, not looking Annabeth in the eye. He couldn't look her in the eye, if he did, he had no idea what he would do. Luke took the gun of Ares, but even pointing it at Annabeth made his stomach drop, he couldn't shoot her with it but he wasn't about to let her know that.

With the gun still trained on her, Annabeth didn't even dream or screaming, struggling or complaining as Ares roughly picked her up and threw her into the boot of the car. Annabeth gasped in pain as her ankle slammed against the side of the black car, however Ares and Luke didn't seam to notice or car. Ares scowled as he shut the lid of the trunk on Annabeth, blocking any light which she could have seen. She heard Ares and Luke get into the car, and then the engine start. Annabeth could tell exactly when the car was moving, in her head she planed to try and keep track of where she thought the car was. Her plan was going well, until suddenly the person driving the car slammed the breaks on with no warning. Annabeth's head banged of something sharp and heavy in the boot. The last thing she saw was a trickle of her own blood slide down her face as she the darkness took over.

**Hum...**

**Sooo. We know offically (even thought pretty much everyone guessed) it as ARES who was helping Luke.**

**And Annabeth's hit her head and is bleeding, also she won't be able to walk on her ankel! But I don't think i'll break it!**

**Poor Annabeth? What do Luke and Ares want with her? Will Percy suspect a thing? Will Thalia suspect a thing? Will anyone even realise Annabeth is missing? Will the British Royal Wedding thing that no one cares about ever end?**

**I think not.**

**I really don't have much to say... Wowzers. I don't even have a good story!**

**Well, its not very good, but I'll tell you anyway. I went out to the Cinema's with my friends, and for a laugh we thought we'd go around IKEA (some massive wearhouse) and on the way back, my friends climbed some fence. They all took the safest route. Me, being the big brave tough warrior that I am, thought "Phaha! The safe route is for babies! I'll take the challenge!" **

**And lets just say, I slipped. So I let go with my hands, but my feet were stuck, so I was bet over backwards in a lot of pain and my leg felt like it as about to break.**

**Very, very, painfull...**

**(I attempted climbing it again though, and got over allright with a hurt leg. Typical...)**

**Yeah, do you have any painfull stories you'd like to share? Any legs or arms or fingers trapped? Any broken bones? Scars? Tell Aunt Ivanova, I'll listen to you!  
**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Its exam week (Or term, shall I say). Basicly, for the next 6 weeks I have a lot of end of year aswell as GCSE exams, which kind of suck. I've been too busy revising, just being gernally cool and struggling with writing the chapter so that is why it has taken a long time to update. But I bet you are getting used to it now.**J

**Just a few replies to reviews now...**

**C-Nuggests N.L - Hum... I love chicken nuggets. Anyway, personally I think it will be four from Greek and three from the Roman, because if it was 7 from each their would just be a few to many demi-gods in the mix.  
**

**Storyteller1425, I kind of understand how you feel about the chapter. But if you think that is the worst and best chapter, wait till you read this one... For once, I actually thought that I did an okay job and that chapter didn't suck. So I like it, but the content… I'd help you rip it apart. Unfortunately, things aren't going to get better. In fact, they are going to get a lot worse. So much worse, I actually think I might loose a few readers… But that's if I carry on with what I'm planning anyway. And I probably will carry on like that. And sorry, there is no rescue.**

**Maximilian7 - Owch about the scar :/ At first, I wasn't to keen about people from the US of A, because of styerotypes. Seriously, they get things very wrong. Um... I've never been to America. Hell, I've only been abroad four times, and twice was when I was under the age of six. I've never been to London, I currently live in Manchester, the rainy city (and it lives up to its title). I've never been to York, but mother and sister have and they want to take me sometime soon :D Apparently, there is a street in York which looks like Diagon Alley from Harry Potter.**

**ixdookie - Umm, when you posted the review there was actually about 4 days to go until the royal wedding. But thankfully, it is long over now. And Yay! I normally go around ikea alot and jump out of coupboards shouting "WELCOME TO NARNIA!" at random passers by.**

**athena4eva - Yeah... You can't wait to see what Percy does. *Rubs arm and looks kind of awkward* About that. Well, he kind of... doesn't know whats happening? Sorry...**

**BornLucky101 (Who was too Lazy to log in) - Um... Me? Excited about the royal wedding? I didn't even watch it. Phahaha! **

**Demi-god90210 - (I watch 90210, by the way) Yup. It was Ares and drugged and tried to rape Annabeth. The Vacas! (Ehem, You'll find out what that word means in the Last Olympian, near the start when Annabeth is doing cabin inspections with Percy. She gets to her cabin and says it, Percy, being ever so helpful, explains the meaning. Look it up.)**

**Thanks for all of your broken bone, injuried and very painful stories. They sound like you need a hug, so with this chapter you get a free, computerised hug! *Hugs everyone***

**RICK RIORDAN HAS FINISHED WRITING THE SON OF NEPTUNE! It will take a while going through publishing, but he has wrote the book :D  
**

_**SPOLIER ALERT! **_

**The story isn't going to have a happy ending. Sorry. Its going to be a really tragic ending actually, I'm hoping to bring tears to some of your eyes. But the sequel will be nice a fluffy… at the end.**

**Um… This chapter seamed to spiral off into its own little world and wasn't like I planned, but you know what? I let it. Sorry if it's a bit strange, not very fitting or rambly. It does however have a fair bit of action, so if you like that sort of stuff… Yay?**

**I don't suppose many of you will like this chapter, even though it is very long. For some reason, people like the way I write so you might like that, but I don't think you will be to happy about the content.**

**_SPOLIER ALERT GONE!_**

**So there you have it.**

**Um... Onwards with the story I guess!**

Annabeth's head was pounding against what felt like an empty skull. She felt intoxicated with pain, like she had just been hit over the head with a heavy baseball bat. All Annabeth could feel was pain, and it blocked out her every emotion and feeling. Her neck was stiff, her ankle was sore and without looking at it Annabeth could tell it would be swollen, and the pain from her temple made her feel weak and dizzy. She wanted to cry out for help, but something which made her blood run cold stopped her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think through the continuous throbbing pain coming from pretty much everywhere and the rush of blood roaring in her ears. However, amongst other things she managed to pick up two voices almost whispering.

"Do you think she is okay?" A voice asked, it took a few seconds to recognise that voice as Luke's but once she remembered, it was unmistakable.

"You think so?" The other voice, probably Ares, laughed gruffly.

"What if she needs to go to hospital, her head is _bleeding,_" Luke said, his voice riddled with concern which Annabeth thought of as fake. Luke wouldn't care about her, he was the one who put her into this situation in the first place. However, even though she thought his sympathy for her was fake she was still shocked.

"It won't matter for much longer." Ares replied. Annabeth's head snapped up, her eyes open wide. She tried to ignore the blinding white light that was filling her vision and tried to focus on where she thought the voices were coming from.

"Why? Are you going to kill me? Is that it!" Annabeth shouted, defiant, angry. Her eyes were starting to make out shapes around the room, and her eyes had fortunately locked on Ares and Luke who seamed somewhat shocked. Even while Annabeth was still regaining her vision, her gaze was filled with hatred which made Luke flinch. Ares however, held her gaze.

"She is a smart one, her." He smirked, glancing at Luke whose face was painted with horror. Ares took a few steps closer to Annabeth, before squatting down in front of her so he was directly in her eye level.

"Ares…" Luke warned cautiously.

"Shut it, Castellan!" Both Ares and Annabeth shouted, practically at the same time.

"Yeah, we are going to kill you. But what can you do about it?" Ares taunted, his fiery red eyes dancing in triumph. Ares knocked Annabeth sick. With in seconds, Annabeth had gathered spit in her mouth and spat at Ares, hitting him in the eye.

"That." Annabeth growled. She had been working on the ropes that held her arms together from the second she woke up, Annabeth thrashed in her chair hoping to have loosened them. However, even though they felt a lot looser she was still stuck firmly in place.

Ares was livid. He wiped the spit out of his eye, glaring at Annabeth. He quickly turned to Luke.

"I don't care about the fricken' orders. She is going to die!" He raised his hand, and stuck Annabeth hard across the face. Annabeth was thrown sideways, however as she fell she heard an almost sickening 'snap' as the rope split in two. She landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, Ares didn't even notice that her ropes had come undone. He had thought and hoped that the snap was one of Annabeth's bones. He came at her again, towering over Annabeth's crumpled body. Annabeth waited until he was just about to strike, until she rolled underneath his legs came up behind him and kicked him in the back. As Annabeth calculated, Ares had become unbalanced and fell forward. Annabeth took the few precious seconds she had earned to scope the room for possible exits and think of her next plan. Annabeth wasn't to worried about Luke, he was frozen in shock, however he was standing by the only exit and Annabeth knew that if she went anywhere near it he would spring to action. Ares shakily got to his feet, filled with rage. Annabeth knew that anger had filled him, clouding his judgement and making his moves sloppy and slow. Her eyes spotted a bronze dagger on a counter and she knew that if she got it, maybe, just maybe she could get out of the room alive.

Ares charged. There was no other word for it. He ran across the room aiming straight for her, however just as he was about to hit her she quickly sidestepped. Annabeth only just managed to get out of his way before he charged into the wall. As quickly as she could, Annabeth darted forward. Her hand gripped the hilt of the dagger as she snatched it back raising it quickly, ready to stab someone. Ares turned round and saw her.

"You don't know how to use that." He spat, snarling.

"Really?" Annabeth countered almost sarcastically. "Because if I was you, I really wouldn't want to take my chances." She finished, posing the dagger and shaking it briefly. Ares watched Annabeth closely, before deciding that she wasn't lying. Slowly, he raised his hands as if to surrender.

"Annabeth." Annabeth's head snapped round, to find Luke talking to her. He hadn't said anything in the last few minuets; he just watched the events pan out.

"You don't want to use the dagger. Give it to me." Luke addressed her calmly, holding his hand out as if Annabeth was going to hand him the knife. Annabeth snarled, and sliced through the air where his palm _would have_ _been_ if he had no retracted it.

"You have no right to speak to me. You're a traitor!" She screamed, hysterical.

"Annabeth, I made a mistake. I didn't mean to get involved with his. I can't even begin to count the amount of times I've wanted to leave, to get out. But I can't Annabeth. I got caught up with the wrong people, I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. Please, just put the dagger down. We won't kill you, I promise you that. Just put it down, so we can talk about things." Luke tried to reason, however Annabeth wasn't convinced.

"And kidnapping is a great way to talk, isn't it?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know how we got you was wrong. But you didn't want to speak to me. What was I meant to do? Invite you out to tea and then go back to my boss looking stupid because you didn't turn up? That isn't how things are done in this world. We didn't mean to hurt you, things just got a bit rough by accident. Please Annabeth, put the dagger down." Luke said. Annabeth hesitated. For a second, Annabeth wondered weather she should listen to him. However, it was one second to late. Only at then did Annabeth realise it was a trap.

Ares hand grabbed Annabeth's wrist, squeezing it tightly. The dagger dropped out of Annabeth's hand, Luke jumped out grabbed the dagger and leapt back. Annabeth struggled against Ares, but he shoved her up against the wall so she couldn't move.

"You, princess, are going to toddle back of to your precious home and pretend that this never happened. If you value the life of your little boyfriend, than I suggest you'll listen to us." Ares snarled at her, staring her dead in the eye. For a few seconds, Annabeth stopped struggling. "You need to leave. Call it off with your cruddy boyfriend and get out of there." Annabeth was shocked, but she didn't dare question him. However, defiance still filled her.

"And what if I don't?" She asked, glaring at him. Ares glanced towards the counter, before Annabeth hadn't noticed that there were other weapons besides the dagger on there. Annabeth followed his gaze and came across a gun, the same one which was pressed against her temple earlier.

"There are plenty more where that came from, princess. And I will not hesitate to use them. I will kill your friends, I will kill your family. If you don't want them to get hurt, than do as I say." Ares told her. Annabeth didn't need telling twice. She nodded.

"Than I'm glad we are clear." Ares snarled, he threw Annabeth towards the door which Luke had opened seconds ago.

Annabeth sprang to her feet and fled. She didn't dare to look back, she just wanted to get as far away from Ares and Luke as possible. The last thing she heard as she sprinted away was Luke call after her.

"I'm sorry." For some reason, Annabeth highly doubted that.

As soon as Annabeth left, Ares grabbed his gun of the side. Luke was frozen, to be honest Ares had scared him but he wasn't going to admit that in front of him. Luke strolled over to the counter and leant against it.

"Do you think she'll listen?" He asked, trying to calm his nerves. Ares snickered.

"Hades, yes. She was scared stiff." Ares smiled to himself as Luke resisted the urge to add on 'me too'.

"What was that speech about leaving the gang?" Ares asked, the smile wiped of his face. Luke gulped.

"I was just saying that." He blurted out, glancing back towards the door.

"You know there is no way out." Ares stated bluntly.

"I understand. It's just, I was trying to convince her that what I was saying was real so she wouldn't notice you." Luke lied more smoothly.

"You sounded pretty convincing to me." Ares said, taking the safety off his gun. Luke shrugged and tried not to act nervous.

"You'd better be a good liar, because you know what will happen to you if you try to leave." Ares whispered, his gun pressed into Luke's side with a smile on his face. Luke sucked in a deep lungful of air sharply.

Ares pulled the gun away laughing as Luke let out the breath he was holding, still shaking.

***Sheilds self from objects that will be thrown* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**It is all a part of the plan. You might not like the plan, but there is one.**

**Nothing intersting has happened to me... And in intresting, I mean creepy. **

**Has anyone else got any exams? If so, tell me! And also, the other day I was thinking of countries I'd like to visit, and I came up with Greece, for obvious PJO related reasons, Egypt because of Kane Chornicles and i've just always wanted to go, Italy coz of HoO and the roman stuff and because Italy, pizza and garlic bread sounds cool, Alaska becuase they have a lot of snow and I've wanted to go ski-ing and America so I can stalk you guys!**

**So tell me... Where do you want to go?**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey!**

**Sorry its been so long since an update. I've had this chapter written on my phone for ages! But, my laptop, being the temprimental cow it is, decided to stop working. :/**

**Yeah. Excatly. However, I have some good news, and some bad news.**

**Good news - I have the next 7 chapters planned out, and the wait for them won't be that long.**

**Bad news - There is only another 7 chapters left in the story. After that, the story will end.**

**More Good news - There WILL be a sequel.**

**More Bad news - I have a good idea for the sequel, but I think one element to it might loose some of you readers and reveiwers.**

**So... Yup! My life is complicated!**

**Question answering time!**

**I thought it was really intresting hearing all the places where you all want to go :) Some of the places I wouldn't mind visiting myself, but I think we have all pretty much agree we want to go to greece because of PJO and because we all rok! :D**

**To ixdookie - Um... Its modern times, and Annabeth _could _call the Police. But, Ares and Luke are in a gang, a gang means more than one person. If Annabeth gets Ares and Luke sent down, another member of the gang will come after her and he might kill her. So, no cops get called. Sorry.**

**Demi-god6 - I have English coming up very soon, Maths, just taken a science test AND! I got an E on my French! :) Hooray! A few people got an A* as well. So I think I did rather well... (That was sarcastic. On the lighter note, most people in the class got a E too.)**

**BeautifulEscapades18 - I'm not really a big fan of guns and all, but it was kind of necessary. Annabeth wasn't excactly going to roll over and do what they said if they threatened her by pointing at her, was she? Um... This is going to be explained, but there is no harm in telling you know. Luke and Ares are in a gang, and their Gang Leader hates Posiedon. He wants Poseidon to feel pain, and he doesn't think hurting him physically will be enough. They want to hurt him emotionally. So, to hurt him emotionally they are going to use Percy. And since Luke is close to Annabeth (Percy's *Squeel* Girlfriend), They are going to use Annabeth get close to Percy, so Poseidon gets hurt. Its a bit complicated to understand.**

**LeoV55- Your the 600th Reviewer YAY! You will now get a prize! If you choose to claim it. I will write an honoury one-shot for you, on anything you like. As long as it is PJO related. And not M rated. I don't do M rated scenes sorry. :/ But thanks for reviewing! (Btw, I am going to start doing that for every 100 milestone I reach! :])**

**xXxWiseGirlxXx - Yay! Thanks for answering every question I've asked. And I hope your dog doesn't electricute itself. Eating phone wires are bad for your health :S**

**Seaweedbrain113097 - You live close! *huggles* Yay! You might love me after this chapter, its quite percabethish.**

**FrostfeatherFTW101 - I'm not really sure why your laughing... Care to enlighten me?**

**Juliet92 - Yay! Percabeth should be together forever! But where is the fun in that? I like things to be a little bit more realistic. And I'm sorry, I can't promise anything about keeping them together. Sorry! *rubs back of neck awkwardly...**

**ON WITH DE STORY!  
**

* * *

As soon as Annabeth broke free from the small dingy apartment she was being kept in, not really knowing what to do she ran straight to Thalia's house. Thalia opened the door alarmed, took one look at Annabeth and instantly decided to drive her to the hospital. After the countless hours both of them had been stuck waiting, Thalia still had not gotten a satisfying answer from Annabeth. Thalia had tried every tactic she could to get Annabeth to talk to her, but she knew that she was shaken up and she did not push it as far as she would have done with anyone else. According to Annabeth, she had just tripped down some stairs, cracked her head open and twisted her ankle. Even the nurse found her story sceptical. At first, Thalia had suspected that Percy was hitting her, but Thalia knew Percy well and she knew that he was not like that. However, it certainly looked as if someone had been using Annabeth as a punching bag.

Thalia dropped Annabeth off outside of the Jackson Manor, hours later after being told Annabeth was 'fine'. As she watched her best friend enter the house, Thalia swore to herself that she would find out what had happened to Annabeth and whoever did it was going to pay.

* * *

Annabeth's fingers ran slowly up the banister as she ascended the stairs. After coming back from the hospital, Thalia had dropped her off at the Jackson Manor. Thalia wasn't fully convinced that Annabeth was alright, but they had gotten out of the hospital pretty late and the doctors had told her that she was evidently fine. Annabeth had only needed a few stiches to her head wound and there had not been any brain damage and she would told her ankle would get better in time. As Annabeth reached the top of the stairs, she paused inhaling a few deep breaths. Annabeth's mind began focusing on certain events of the day, ones which she could not bear to think about when she was around Thalia. All of the emotions that Annabeth had kept bottled up swirled angrily inside her.

Half of Annabeth wanted to scream, shout and destroy everything in her wake however the other half of her wanted to break down. At times like this, Annabeth wished her mother was still alive. Annabeth knew that her mother would know what to do, she always did. Annabeth missed the way her mom used to hold her close, comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay when she was a small child and she wished more than ever that her mother was with her now.

Annabeth sank to the ground at the top of the staircase. The marble tile felt cold and harsh underneath her, but Annabeth didn't care as she curled up into a tight ball and wrapped her arms around herself. Sobs wracked through her small slender form, Annabeth still couldn't believe how Luke had acted around her.

Luke. The happy teenage boy Annabeth had known and trusted so long ago. She wondered what had happened to him, and what had turned him into the man he was today. All those years ago, before he went away Luke had promised her that he would always that he would there for her, he promised her that he would never hurt her. Annabeth was now old enough to know Luke would break his vow, but a part of her still had always believed that he would never break his promise to her. But Annabeth had been proved wrong.

Eventually, Annabeth managed to drag herself up of the cool marble floor, wiping her eyes furiously. She allowed herself a few minutes to compose herself, before continuing down the hallway to the direction of her room.

However, before Annabeth reached her own room she came to an abrupt halt outside of another door. The door that lead into Percy's room, to be exact. Suddenly, without warning, Annabeth was hit by a tidal wave of emotion and a deep rooted urge to see and talk to him. Even if it was the opposite of what Ares and Luke had told her to do. Annabeth felt a fury of defiance build up inside of her. How dare they tell Annabeth Chase what to do? They did not own her, nor would they ever be able to control her, why should she listen to them?

After an unanticipated burst of courage and adrenalin seeped through her system, joined with Annabeth's desperate urge to see him and loneliness, Annabeth grabbed the door handle to Percy's room and only after a second of hesitation she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Only as Annabeth stood ridged in Percy's darkened room did she realise that her idea might not have been her best one. Sure enough, at this time of night Percy was fast asleep. Annabeth mentally slapped herself and stood for a few seconds gazing around his room.

Percy's room was very different to Annabeth's. He had practically lived in it all of his life, and it was very personal to him, whereas Annabeth had only been inside of her room for the last few months. Through the dim light, Annabeth could still tell that Percy's room were different shades of blue, green and silver that had been streaked in waves across the four walls. She looked up, and sure enough she could see the luminous glow in the dark star shaped stickers in action, her mind instantly remembering the time when Percy had told her how he, his mom and his younger brother had put them up. Hung up on the walls were different types of decorations, mainly of various posters, hand drawn pictures or photographs of Percy's friends and family. However, Annabeth's, and Percy's, favourite object in his room was the small family of metal Greek hippocampi, or 'fish ponies' as Percy liked to call them, that were hung up on his wall. Percy's younger brother, Tyson, who was currently at a boarding school which he enjoyed, could apparently carve the most delicate things out of metal and had made the Hippocampi for Percy.

Annabeth eventually made up her mind, and walked over to the large four poster bed that stood in the middle of the room. Moonlight streamed into Percy's room from the large bay open window which was at the opposite end of the room to Annabeth. Through the moonlight, Annabeth could make out the shape of Percy's sleeping body. Not taking her eyes of him, she silently sat down on the corner of his bed. For the first few seconds Annabeth just stared at him, after the day that she had she found it a little bit hard believe that Percy was actually beside her. She couldn't believe how peaceful he seemed when he was asleep as she looked down upon him, still drinking in the fact that he was with her. Annabeth gently lifted her fingers and brushed away some of Percy's hair that had fell onto his face and sifted her fingers through his hair. Under the soft graze of her hand, Annabeth felt Percy stir a little, but he soon relaxed realising that Annabeth was with him.

"Percy," Annabeth's voice was barely more than a whisper. Percy mumbled something sleepily as a reply, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. A small smile formed upon Annabeth's lips as she watched his handsome face in the moonlight.

After a short while, Annabeth felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy and drop. Without a second thought she rose silently and turned towards the door, but only to gasp as Percy's outstretched hand grasped hers lightly. Surprised, Annabeth quickly spun round to face him.

"Don't leave me." Percy murmured to Annabeth lightly, his eyes still closed. Her gaze fell upon him, and she knew there and then that she couldn't leave him, despite Luke and Ares' threats.

Annabeth lay down beside her, her hand still entwined in his as she leaned towards his ear. Percy could feel the Annabeth's breath tickle against his ear as she whispered back to him.

"I could never leave you," Automatically, Percy's arms wrapped around Annabeth's dainty waist, pulling her into his warm bare chest. They lay in silence for a few seconds, just enjoying one another's company and both were content because they were with one another.

Just as consciousness began to loosen its tight grip on Annabeth, she heard Percy whisper three soft words to her.

"I love you." Under any other circumstance, Annabeth would have instantly been alarmed and slightly taken back. However, in the safety and security of Percy's arms which were tight around her those three little words didn't seem dangerous. In fact, at the moment they didn't seem anything other than natural and with everything else that was going on and clouding Annabeth's mind and judgement, she decided to let herself have one moment of happiness before whispering back just as lightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**:/**

**Sorry. This chapter really didn't go the way I wanted it too. I wanted it to be deep, loving and bursting with Percabeth. But instead it just seamed light, empty and with very little Percabeth. I did try, I promise! But things don't always go as planned. Oh well. **

**I've had a bit of a bad week, and its probably reflected into my work. Sigh. At the moment stuff at school, at home and just generally everything has been getting me down. I'll try to update soon.**

**Also, my sister apparently found this fanfiction. So, Sister. If you're reading this now, BACK OFF AND DON'T READ MY WORK! **

**Seriously, you're judgemental of everything I do, you constantly bring me down and you alway make fun of me. So if you are reading this, let me at least have one thing which you don't screw up and tell me I'm crap at. Pretty please?  
**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi...**

**Anybody remember me?**

**Humm. I thought not.**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. Between end of school, illnesses, friends, summer and writers block. I've struggled imensly with this chapter. I don't know why, but I just have.**

**If it wasn't for the help of my friend, Bekah, you guys might not of had this chapter.**

**Yes, it is late at night. I am extremly tired, but I don't want to make you guys wait. I'll just edit this in the morning.**

**Also, I need a beta! So if anyone has spotted errors in this story, ect, and think they could help please PM me a link to your beta profile! :P**

**Not doing a Q&A tonight, sorry. I will repost in the morning with a full reply to reveiws section right here.  
**

**Anyways, before I pass out of sleep deprevation, lets on with the story.**

Percy stirred as the sunlight which filtered in through the blinds of the window cast across his face, wrenching him from his slumber. It was early in the morning and Percy shifted his body slightly, but only to realise there was the weight of another body on top of him. Finally, he fully opened his eyes only to find an unconscious Annabeth safely curled up in his arms and snuggled down against his bare chest. As he concentrated he could see the slight rise and fall of Annabeth's chest as her lungs filled with air, and breathed it back out again. Gods, Annabeth's skin was so close to his Percy could feel the slow, but steady beating of her heart. Percy was content just lying there, watching her breathe and feeling her heart beat, but he knew he had to get up.

Late that night, Percy had promised his mother he would help her sort through some of the boxes in the garage. Percy contemplated on waking Annabeth up with him, but he suddenly realised that she must have got back late last night, she looked tired and she was so darn peaceful while she slept.

Percy softly planted a light kiss on the top of Annabeth's forehead and began to unwrap his arms from around her in an effort to sit, and eventually stand up. As soon as Percy has stood up, he watched Annabeth shift around for a few minutes, almost as if she was subconsciously searching for Percy in her sleep. However, Annabeth soon settled back down into Percy's smooth bed sheets

Once Percy was sure that Annabeth would be fine, he slowly began to move around his room, quickly taking a shower and then getting dressed before hurrying downstairs to help his mother. Percy lightly jogged across the grass at the front of the Jackson Manor to the garage, only to find his mother and Martin sorting through the last of the boxes in the garage. As he was running over, Sally saw Percy and casually called out a greeting. When Percy got close enough, he began to reply.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be helping you…?" He asked, slightly confused. Sally smiled at her son.

"Sorry dear, but I was up early and Martin offered to help me…" She began, but started to trail off.

"It's alright Mom, I wasn't looking forward to helping you anyway." Percy joked. Sally mocked a surprised face, but she smiled at him.

"Well, then you ungrateful child, you'd better help us finish." Sally told her son as she bent down to take another box, but Percy swooped in before her and lifted it up with barely any effort at all.

"Mom, you should take a rest, you look tired." He told her, as he began sorting through it. Sally laughed off the remark, however she took a few steps backwards and sat down on a nearby set of steps.

"Your father asked if you and Annabeth would like to join us for breakfast. He said it would be nice to have the whole family there," Sally smiled hopefully, looking at her son. Percy carried on sorting through the box for a few minutes, not answering her just yet. He moved the box to the side, before turning to her.

"Of course I'll come, Mom, but I'm not sure about Annabeth. She is still asleep, she got in last night. She looks really rough." Percy told her, concern in his voice.

"Who looks rough?" A voice called out. Percy looked over, just in time to watch Annabeth cross over the gardens. Percy looked a little startled for a few seconds, but quickly hid it by bending down and starting sorting through the last box.

Sally turned around and spotted Annabeth, she stood up as she approached, greeted her and embraced her in a hug.

"He was talking about you dear, apparently you didn't return in such a good state last night?" Sally questioned lightly. Percy noticed that Annabeth looked alarmed for a second, but the look was gone as fast as it came, and Percy thought that he must have just imagined it.

"Rough?" Annabeth questioned lightly, striding over and looking into the box which Percy held.

"You didn't look great…" Percy began, but tailed off. Annabeth shuddered inside, remembering the unpleasant events of the night before.

"Well I wasn't, when I was at Thalia's I fell down the stairs, I whacked my head of a railing and hurt my ankle." Annabeth picked up a piece of Junk from one of the boxes as she lied simply, even though Annabeth herself wasn't too sure why she didn't tell him the truth. Only then, as Annabeth placed the piece of junk back into the box she noticed that the others had gone silent. She looked up and saw their faces of concern.

She coughed lightly before continuing. "Thalia took me to the hospital, my head is fine and I only twisted my ankle." Annabeth watched as the concern left Percy and Sally's faces.

"Well, I'm glad you are okay dear. Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Sally asked her. Annabeth nodded in reply, and followed Percy and Annabeth into the house and into the dining room.

After breakfast, Annabeth had gone upstairs to do homework, but Percy had decided to go to the beach. Now, waist deep in cold unruly water with seaweed scattered all around and the crunch of grainy sand beneath his feat, Percy had never felt happier.

Percy loved the beach. It was extremely close to his house, so close that he always got a perfect view of it from outside of his bedroom window. He didn't care that the sand was thick, clumpy and was made out of small sharp stones or that the sea was icy, restless and choppy or sky was hazy and grey, a similar colour to Annabeth's eyes.

Even though Percy's beach was a public beach, but there were not many people that came to it and it was practically deserted on dull grey days like this, but if anything Percy preferred it that way and enjoyed having the security of the beach to himself.

For Percy, the beach was one of the only places where he felt comfortable enough to be his true self. Most of his life, Percy had to act like the rich, privileged and educated person his parents wanted him to be. He had always felt as if he was being discriminated and judged by his peers, none of whom really cared about who Percy was underneath the illusion.

Over the years, the small, quiet, sparsely populated beach had become Percy's 'safe heaven'. Whenever he needed to get away or escape from reality little Percy would always find himself coming back to the beach, where no one would follow or question him.

He could do what he wanted, be what he wanted and no one else would care.

With his love for water, it wasn't long before Percy was submerged completely by the salty water. As the water did not sting or burn his eyes, Percy peacefully watched the whole secret word that went on underneath the waves. Percy's beach wasn't exactly the Great Barrier Reef, but the beauty of the plants, fish and other animals still captivated him. Unfortunately, Percy started to feel the soft dizzy feeling that his brain sent him when he was deprived of oxygen and the slight burning sensation of his lungs. Regretfully, Percy slowly rose to the surface of the water, treading water for a few seconds. As he refilled his lungs with air, Percy scanned the shoreline. He could see a small tanned blonde figure standing at the edge of the shore, he couldn't see her eyes, but he recognised her in a heartbeat.

Percy swam a few strokes, until he was able to stand. He smiled at Annabeth, who ran towards him and threw her arms around him. Percy was a little confused, but he wasn't going to reject Annabeth's hugs. She help onto him for a few minutes, before letting go and stepping back and staring at him, looking slightly shocked and concerned.

"Nice to see you to, Wise girl." Percy laughed at her almost awestruck expression.

"You were under water for _six _minutes." She stated bluntly. Percy raised an eyebrow, looking slightly confused.

"Was I?"

"It was six minutes at the least. I thought you had drowned. I thought you were…" She trailed off. Percy looked a bit taken aback by Annabeth's words, but he then adopted a jokey tone.

"You didn't have faith in me? Even thought _I_ was the one who saved _you_ from drowning?" He grinned. Annabeth looked lightly annoyed.

"You got lucky." Annabeth said, before stepping forward and pushing him. Percy staggered back a few steps, but managed to keep upright.

"You're going to regret that…" Percy told her lightly.

"Want to bet?" Annabeth smiled tauntingly.

Percy darted forward, lunging at Annabeth, but she sidestepped easily, sticking her foot out so he tripped. Annabeth laughed as Percy was knocked off balance once again, softly hitting the floor with a thud. Percy narrowed his eyes, before pouncing forward, trying to grip her ankle. However, Annabeth leaped back out of his reach. Percy stood up, and started to brush the sand of him. However, after he had only gotten off a small section he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth struggled slightly for a few minutes, but when Percy's hand cupped her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb, Annabeth stopped smuggling, leaned into him and looked up at his smug expression.

"I got you," He stated simply, beaming down at her. Annabeth couldn't help the smiling at his childlike act.

"No for long." Annabeth whispered, allowing her soft, supple lips to lightly caress Percy's lips. However, before Percy could even register the kiss, Annabeth pulled away leaving Percy slightly dazed.

In his confusion Annabeth managed to (almost regretfully) break away from him. As soon as his arms loosened slightly around her, Annabeth turned and ran across the sand at full pelt. She heard Percy shout behind her, and then the sound of heavy footsteps as he came running after her.

Annabeth turned around sharply, laughing hysterically as Percy crashed into her. Annabeth was almost knocked off her feet, however just as her full body was about to hit the sand, Percy's arms scooped Annabeth against his chest, bridal style.

A genuine smile beamed across Annabeth's face as she rested her head against his chest. "You can put me down now," She whispered, almost to herself. Percy looked slight confused for a second.

"Wise girl, you mustn't be that wise if you think I'm _ever_ going to let you go." He answered with complete honesty. Annabeth felt her chest tighten, almost as if her heart was restricting.

Ares's words slowly crept into her mind.

"_If you value the life of your little boyfriend, than I suggest you'll listen to us. You need to leave. Call it off with your cruddy boyfriend and get out of there"_

Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to think about that. Not here. Not now.

When she opened her eyes again, Annabeth caught Percy starting at her concerned. However, when she smiled at him, Percy just smiled back.

And Annabeth was grateful for that. She was glad Percy didn't ask her what was wrong every few minutes, but he just did his best to comfort her and realised that when she was ready to talk, that she would.

Annabeth's gaze left Percy's for a second, as she felt something hit her face. She looked up at the sky, just as the skies opened up and rain lashed down upon them.

As the cold rain penetrated her clothes, Annabeth couldn't help laughing. She knew she probably sounded like a manic, but she didn't care. A few seconds later, Annabeth's feet touched the damp sand and Percy set her down. Percy gripped her hand, and pulled Annabeth along to some caves along the edge of the shore. Percy pulled Annabeth inside of the nearest cave, it wasn't very deep and Percy could still hear the sound of the raindrops echoing on the cave's roof.

Annabeth noted, as Percy's strong arms wrapped around her one again, that even though the rain had soaked Annabeth, Percy seemed to be almost dry.

Lightning bolts, sparks, magic, fireworks and so much more coursed through Annabeth's veins as Percy's lips brushed against hers.

Annabeth knew, at that moment, there was nowhere else she would rather be.

**Sorry. I know this chapter is strained. Rushed. Un-edited. OCC. Rubbish.**

**But it is the best I can do for now. Also, sorry for the lame author's note, and the horrible long waits between updates.**

**I promise you, readers o' Fanfiction, I will update this MORE frequently. Weather it kills me or not.**

**Thanks for staying with me this far, it really means alot to me. This story would be nothing without its readers.  
**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys.**

**I know you've all forgotten me, or thought that I'd fallen of the face of the earth, but I'm here, with another chapter.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've had an extremely stressful time with school and the horrible teachers, my arm swelling up and becoming extremely painful whenever I write, type, swing it about, ect with it for no apparent reason and Doctors doing nothing about it and also I've been worried sick about my Grandma who's been in and out of hospital for no apparent reasoon (and is currently in :/)**

**Just for the note, even though she might never know (because I might forget to tell her) This chapter is decicated to my Grandma, Freda Burgin, because 1, she is awesome. 2, I love her and I really, really want her to get better.**

**Anways, um, sorry. It's extremely late and I've spent the last two hours working on this chapter to get my mind of this and I'm extremely tired, and I'm sorry it's not been properly edited or checked either.**

**Yeah, I was having problems writing this, so I've just sort of jumped ahead (I've tried to explain what's happened in between as best as I can, and for anybody whos still confused, I'm putting something in the bottom authors note to help stop confusion.) because I find it easier to start from where it has so please bear with me.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and not bombarding me with angrey PM's or Reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

"You wouldn't shoot me!" Annabeth hissed at Ares, snarling as she did so. Her voice was strong, loud, clear, laced with anger and backed up with narrowed eyes glaring at the pathetic excuse of a man who stood before her.

"Oh, Princess." Ares drawled unenthusiastically, as if he had already grew bored of the conversation before it had really started. "I've_ been_ trained to kill people, I _have_ killed many people. And I _wouldn't _have a second thought about ending yours, or anybody else's lives."

Annabeth gulped nervously, he wasn't meant to say that, this wasn't a part of her plan. Within Nano-seconds she felt her palms grow sweaty and her mind begin to race as she attempted to understand the situation she had been thrown into. After allowing herself precious few seconds to analyse the situation, Annabeth's face grew livid with anger as she pressed on with her attack.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Annabeth repeated, however this time she wasn't so sure of herself, and she muttered a curse underneath her breath as she felt her voice wavering slightly. Annabeth readjusted her chin and channelled the rage and hatred inside her, pouring it out into her words.

"You need me." Annabeth stated scornfully. She felt her small hands clench tightly beside her with defiance. Her lungs constricted, feeling as if they were being compressed together and all of the air was slowly being squeezed out of her, however she pushed the sensation to the back of her mind. Annabetgh forced herself to keep a level head, as she glanced back up staring Ares straight in the eye for emphasis.

"You won't shoot me. I am no use to you dead." Ares' eyes bore into Annabeth's for a second, before his face stretched out into a big grin Ares grinned wickedly at her comment. His grin boarded as he lifted the gun up higher, stroking the trigger.

"Want to bet?" He laughed. Annabeth felt her whole body tense in fear.

"You may be no use to me dead, but a _little_ injury wouldn't hurt?" Ares mocked. Annabeth could feel her brain pounding against her skull as almost all of the moisture in her body poured out into her hands.

"Your Boss won't like it." Annabeth stated. She wasn't dumb, she knew there was more to this than just Luke and Ares. There were more of them, all being controlled by one person whom held a grudge against the Jacksons.

Annabeth instantly knew she had chosen the wrong words as Ares' Jaw and face tightened.

"See if I care!" He spat venomously, he hesitated for a second feeling the full weight of the gun that fitted so snuggly in his palm, before squeezing the trigger.

Annabeth let out an ear splitting scream pierced through Luke's soul as the bullet bit through the flesh in her left shoulder. The impact of the bullet had slammed Annabeth into the blood spattered wall behind her and for one frightful second Luke got a clear view of Annabeth's face. Shock, disbelief and anger quickly flashed upon it, just before her features crumpled as an excruciating pain took hold of her. Her legs fell from beneath her as her body fell in a broken heap on the ground, unable to move from the shock.

Adrenaline was pumping fiercely throughout her system, as everything efficiently "slowed down". Annabeth's whole shoulder felt as if burning and the rest of her body was numb as she briefly moaned in pain. After shock released its tight grip on her, Annabeth found she able to move her non-punctured limbs. Without thinking, she brought her right hand up to her left shoulder, applying a fair amount of pressure to the wound, trying to stop the constant flow of blood. Annabeth gasped as her fingers found the tender area of her skin, but she tried to ignore the pain and push it to the back of her mind as she sucked in air through clenched teeth.

Luke felt helpless as he watched Annabeth's clammy hand press against her wound, he could see the bruises already forming of her face and her eyes were rolled upwards. Annabeth was growling paler by the second and her breath was coming out in short, sharp, rasps. After a few seconds her now lifeless grey eyes drew close as she slipped out of consciousness. Almost immediately Luke snapped out of his daze and turned on Ares.

"What did you do that for?" He shouted, waving his hands in the air. Ares eyes were narrowed, and he raised one eyebrow and smirked at Luke.

"She was annoying." He grunted, as if that was enough of an excuse.

"You'd better get her out of here, I don't want her dying on us now," Ares winked, before walking away from Luke. For a few seconds, Luke just watched him go wondering to himself how in Hades Ares shoot her, then walk way unfazed.

"_Vacas_!"

As soon as Annabeth's eyes snapped open, she knew where she was.

A hospital.

If she had more strength, she would have shot upright but she felt tried and weak, two feelings she was not used to. Annabeth winced as she twitched her right arm felt the needle that was stuck in her arm, presumably replenishing the large amount of blood that she had lost. In the background, she could hear the whirl of monitors, and the faint bleep of a heart monitor. The room smelt so strongly of disinfectant Annabeth felt her insides churning.

Annabeth couldn't feel her left arm. She glanced down at it, but her shoulder was completely submerged in bandages.

"The bullet chipped your bone, you shouldn't be able to use your left arm for a few months but the Doctors say it should heal fine."

Annabeth used her right arm which was still attached to the needle to awkwardly push herself up so she could see the person who was talking, even though she had figured out who it was from the voice.

Her eyes narrowed considerably, however they soon straightened out again as she felt her energy draining and she slumped down against the pillows. She closed her eyes, inhaling deep breaths before she allowed herself to speak.

"Why are you here, Luke?" Annabeth asked, her voice showing no emotion.

Annabeth could almost hear Luke smile bitterly as he replied.

"Because Annabeth, once upon a time, we were friends. Believe it or not, I still care about you."

If she could of, Annabeth would have snorted.

"Leave." Luke watched the word form in Annabeth's mouth before she actually said it. He knew she probably hated him right now, and had full right to.

If Luke hadn't harassed her until she came to see him. If he had made sure Ares had stayed away from her. If he had said something, or butted in before Ares and Annabeth got into their fight. It was his entire fault, as he didn't do anything to stop her from getting hurt.

Luke sighed, and stood up from the bedside chair he was sitting in. Annabeth's breathing had levelled out, and it almost appeared as if she was asleep, but Luke knew she wouldn't fully sleep until he was long gone.

He turned towards the door before pausing. He grasped Annabeth's phone of the bedside table, and quickly typed in four words.

_Your girlfriend's in hospital._

Luke quickly selected the number he wanted, and sent the text before replacing Annabeth's phone in its original position. He cast one last look at her, focusing for a few seconds on her bruised face, before leaving her room and the hospital.

**Right.**

**Trying to clear the confusion. (When I'm better, I'll edit this chapter and put the bits I've missed out in) Last chapter ended with Percy and Annabeth at the beach, from then on, that day has ended (tra la la la la...), and this chapter is the day after. Basically, Annabeth's woken up, and Luke has plauged her and harrassed Annabeth by sending her texts, calling her and just not leaving her alone. To try and get some peace, Annabeth has agreeded to meet Luke so she can tell him she isn't leaving Percy and so he can leave her alone. But Ares overhead Annabeth telling Luke that, got annoyed and started an argument with her. He got even angrier, and told her to shut her face and pulled a gun out. And then that's where this chapter starts, with Annabeth telling him that she wouldn't shoot him.**

**See, in this chapter, Annabeth has started to grasp the bigger picture and realise that there is more behind Luke and Ares then themselves, and there is someone (Ares' boss) who is controlling them. Ares doesn't like being controlled by someone, thus he gets angrey and shoots her.**

**See, all sort of explained. I hope. **

**Please review, they mean alot to me.**

**Tell me if you are confused! Yet again, I'm so sorry for how things have turned out.**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow.**

**It is hard for me to contemplate just how much my life had changed over the last two months that I have kept you guys hanging for. I have to say, I am very sorry. I did not plan for things to happen like this, but c'est la vie, that's life. **

**For the note, I know I've often apologised for being too late on updates, but today I am not going to apologise. Let me explain. My Grandmother had been falling over a lot, forgets names of people in the family and been ill a lot. We all knew something was wrong, all though none of us knew to the extent it was. My grandmother got admitted to hospital after being stuck in bed for a few days, than released. However, than she fell over and was stuck for about a day. However, this time when the hospital wanted to take her home, my mother refused to let them release her as we live nowhere near her, she cannot live with us because there is barely enough room for me let alone anyone else and if she falls there is no one to help her. So while in hospital, they did a few scans on her. Turned out, she had two brain tumours in her front temporal lobe. They were untreatable and because of the location they were unable to operate. So over the last month, I've watched my Grandmother's health decline to fast for my liking until she was bed bound as well as being barely able to speak. The last time I went to go and see her, and I can remember her face so clearly. It was horrible, she did not look a thing like the grandmother I knew or loved but I held her hand and told her I loved her. Then the next day me or my sister could not get down to the hospital, however my mother went to go and see her. Then on the 18th of November, it was my dead grandfathers birthday, and I just had a really bad feeling. I got pulled out of Physics for my mother to tell me she had passed away. It has not been long, I really miss her and all I have had over the last few days all I have had is people telling me that they are sorry, and it's just been hard to cope. So, I am not sorry, but I do wish things had gone differently and you had gotten this chapter sooner rather than later.**

**On a less significant note, I've been busy with NaNoWriMo, and I have sucessfully gotten 30,000 words written. So I am happy for myself. Is anyone else doing NaNo?**

Even though she felt bad confessing it, if she was being truthfully honest Annabeth Chase would admit that she did feel a little relieved when Percy left her hospital room. It was not because he over-reacted, or tried to play the overprotective boyfriend card.

No, Percy Jackson was and always would be better than that.

It was the middle of the night when he burst into Annabeth's hospital room with his tousled black hair sticking up all over the place, sea green eyes wide, eyebrows furiously knitted together and features in a panicked expression. However, as soon as he caught sight of Annabeth lying perfectly safely in the hospital bed, he calmed down considerably. Percy did not say much to Annabeth expect for asking her how was she, and did she need anything. When she replied with no on both accounts, he sat on the chair beside her bed and kept a firm grip on her hand as if he did not want to let go of her.

But that was not what was bothering Annabeth.

What made Annabeth want to cringe was the tension that lingered heavily in the air. It was so thick, that Annabeth had no doubt that she could slice through it with a central bronze dagger. Annabeth half believed it was all in her head and that she was making it all up, but with just one glance at Percy she knew she wasn't. She could not bear to look at him, Annabeth knew it was not her fault, but she just could not help thinking like it all was.

Eventually, once Annabeth had persuaded Percy than she would be fine overnight and would rest better knowing that he would be fully rested at home, did he finally leave. As soon as the door shut behind him, Annabeth felt like a great weight had been lifted off her chest.

Annabeth did not want to live like that, keeping secrets from Percy. A relationship was meant to be biased on trust and how could Annabeth ever expect Percy to trust her at times like these? Annabeth hated Ares and she tried to hate Luke to, even though she knew that it was not possible. Annabeth had grew up with Luke, and at one stage she believed he would always be there for her, then Luke was like a comfort blanket to her, safe and secure. Once upon a time, her and Luke were best friends and just because someone else was pulling the strings and using Luke like a puppet did not mean she could or would be able to hate him.

Annabeth was conflicted. She loved Percy, that much was true.

Most of the things what she was doing now was in order to keep Percy Jackson safe, because if she did not comply, he would get hurt or even worse, killed. Everything would be her fault and Annabeth could not deal with the guilt of having his death on her. So this was how it was meant to be. Annabeth wondered to herself how her life got so screwed, and what she ever did to deserve such bad things to happen to her.

Later on that day, Annabeth got a visitor. She had been expecting Percy for a while, however unfortunately, it was not him. Annabeth looked up as Poseidon Jackson, the guy who upon their first meeting promised Annabeth that she would marry his son. Oh, how Annabeth wished her problems were just as simple as that. Since Ares, Luke and whoever else was out there was directing, Percy and Annabeth's arranged marriage was off, as far as Poseidon, Sally or Frederick was concerned.

"Annabeth," Poseidon spoke, his voice rough and edged with a slight concerned. Annabeth's eyes narrowed to slits suspiciously, however she did not challenge what he was doing.

"Mr Jackson," Annabeth mimicked the exact same tone he had just used with her.

"I know what is going on." Annabeth's jaw literally dropped as she stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. She gulped nervously, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"I don't know what you are-"

"Of course you do. I know what your business with Luke and Ares is about. I know everything Annabeth," Poseidon said the words so simply, as if none of it really mattered, but Annabeth knew differently.

"How?" She demanded. Annabeth had to admit, she was curious to know how Poseidon knew what he claimed to know was 'everything'. Poseidon sighed lightly to himself, before guesturing to the chair that was besides Annabeth's bed.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked her, however instead of verbally replying, Annabeth shook her head and implied for Poseidon to answer her question.

"It is kind of my fault, even though I suppose I had no control in the matter." Poseidon mused, confusing Annabeth. With her un-bandaged right hand, Annabeth signalled for him to carry on.

"He man behind everything is a vile person, his name Kronos. The reason why he wants to hurt Percy is simple. That's because he wants to hurt me, and Percy is the easiest target. And why does he want to hurt me? Because, when Kronos unwillingly gotten a girl he barely knew pregnant, she happened to bare him five children. Two of them died, one by the hands of Kronos himself and the other during birth. However, there has always been me and my brothers. Apparently, we held him back, we stopped him doing things he wanted to. And because we 'hurt' him, he know wants to hurt us. Obviously, one of my brother had the sense to get out of here and has hide in the shadows ever since. My other brother is a pilot who roams the skies, but he never stays in one place long enough to be an easy target. But me, I threw down my anchor, got married and had children. That makes me the easy target and the most vulnerable. Ares and Luke are not big threats, they are more liked hired help for Kronos in his old age. However he has plenty other servants than them two fools who are willing to do more than lay down their lives for him. The only way how I've kept my family and I alive for so long are my many connections with the law. If anything happens to me, everyone will know about it. But if something happens to Percy, not many people will know, or care." Poseidon explained. Annabeth was shocked at such a vast family history, which made Annabeth feel a little grateful for what she had. However, despite this information she did not say anything to Poseidon, she only held his gaze that was looking directly into her stormy grey eyes.

"That is why I need your help Annabeth. Percy needs to be safe, for mine and Sally's sake. That is why I need you to break up with Percy, cut off all ties with my son before this gets to deep. If they cannot hurt him through you, than they may not be able to hurt him at all. I will try to protect you Annabeth, and I will try to help you as much as I can. However, I need you to help me, and I need you to try and keep my son safe." Poseidon closed his eyes. At that moment Annabeth noticed the bags under Poseidon's eyes, as if this was a matter he had given great thought to and lost a great deal of sleep over. Annabeth she could only have one answer, even if it was one she did not feel like or want to give.

"Of course," She whispered so low she barley caught the words herself. "I would do anything to protect Percy," Annabeth looked up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you," Poseidon nodded, before getting up out of the chair and casting Annabeth one last, pitiful look as he left her hospital room.

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow. Just wow. **

**Um, not sure if you guys remember me, but I'm Ivanova, the author of this story. When I last posted a chapter, in NOVEMBER 26TH, my Grandmother had just died and I was distraught. **

**I'm sorry that I've had such a long break from writing, I just need time to heal and recover. And I've had that time now, and I feel a lot better about things. I've struggled writing this chapter, but I am so happy I've FINALLY finished it. I have to say, this chapter spreads little happiness or joy. It's kind of the beginning of the end, something we all knew was coming, but didn't really want to happen. There is about two chapters left of this story, that is if I push it. I know the last chapter will be especially hard for me to write.**

**I don't think I've told you about this, but I sing. Apparently I'm not bad either, but because I enjoy it, on the 22nd of April, I'm singing at my school's talent showcase, I'm doing it with my best friend Katie and we're singing the duet "I feel pretty / unpretty" from Glee. My friend is doing Quinn's part, and I'm attempting to sing Rachel's. I don't know if there is any gleeks out there (IF SO, GOOO YOU! If not, sorry for prattling on about Glee), I've got rather into Glee at the moment. Which may or may not be because I may be possibly, slightly, maybe, just developing and tiny crush on the most perfect guy ever, Darren Criss. It's embarrassing to admit that because I'll never meet him, but it's true. I'm in love with Glee, Starkid and all his youtube videos. Anyway, back to the point! I was hoping people would wish me luck for my showcase? I know I'm going to need it!**

**Also, I have an upcoming holiday to egypt! :D I go on the 29th of April, and come back on the 5th. Hopefully, my holiday will inspire me to write, and since I am taking my laptop I shall have a lot written on the 5 hour plane journey's there and back! I hope I can update soon, but I may not be updating till April, I am very sorry about the long waits.**

**So, I'd like to say a quick MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR, and a HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY to myself (If you can't remember from last year, I celebrate my birthday on February 12th). Well, I have come a long way since I first started this story, it's hard to believe this was almost never shared with you guys. This is pretty much the first price of work I've ever wrote and come close to completing. And you want to know why?**

**It's because of you guys.**

**It is because of the people who take the time from their busy lives to read this story, to review this story and to support, help and guide me. Without you guys, this story would not have gotten anywhere, it would have been discarded with the over hundreds of files on my computer. So, to the people who have stuck with this story all this time, this is for you :)**

**I MEAN, YOU GUYS GAVE ME 700 REVIEWS. SEVEN HUNDRED. OH MY GOSH! I am the ENVY of all my friends :) It feels so awesome.**

**So yes. I would like to thank every single one of you VERY much. Here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy, even though it's kind of hard.**

* * *

Annabeth knew she had made a promise, and to this date Annabeth had never made a promise that she could not keep. However now was the only time Annabeth ever considered going against her work and breaking the promise she had made to Poseidon. At the time, it has seemed the right, almost honourable and noble thing to do. However, now Annabeth felt worse than ever. She had only been out of hospital three days but the pointed looks Poseidon has been giving her reminded Annabeth that she did not belong with the Jacksons. Annabeth knew Poseidon was desperate to see her gone, and to be honest she could not blame him. The reason why everything happened was her fault, Annabeth made the mistakes and if it was not for her they would not be in this mess. Annabeth knew that the easiest way to eliminate the problem would be to eliminate her, and that is how they got to where they were now.

Of course, Annabeth had wondered about coming clean and telling everything to Percy. It was the first answer that tended to come to mind when she thought about things, but yet every time Annabeth found flaws in the plan. Annabeth knew Percy to well, if she was to tell him everything that had happened, he would be mad at Luke and Ares. Even though she had not seen him mad many times, Percy was headstrong and was irrational and impossible to reason with while angry. Percy would go after Luke and Ares, and Annabeth knew Percy would wind up being hurt. And that was the last thing she wanted.  
The only reason why Annabeth was going through with this was to keep him safe. If the tables were turned, Annabeth knew Percy would do the same for her. Leaving was the last thing she wanted to do, but if it was the only way how Percy would not get hurt, Annabeth would take it.

But that did not make it easy. The stress was causing Annabeth to lose sleep, her skin had become deathly pale, she was now supporting bags under her eyes and even though Annabeth was never a thin girl before, but the stress had made her loose so much weight she was beginning to be able to count her ribs. Also, Annabeth was unable to concentrate or focus, she had isolated herself off from everyone around her, including Percy, and she could not help feeling overwhelmed by everything.

It wasn't much surprising when Annabeth stumbled upon Percy in his room later, words leaving her mouth before she could think.

"Percy? I… We need to talk." Annabeth bit her lip, silently cursing herself. Percy was sitting at his desk, working on something, homework Annabeth presumed. However, when she spoke his head snapped up imminently, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. Annabeth wasn't sure, but she felt as if he somehow already knew what this was about. Either way, she ignored the nagging sensation in the back of her mind wandering further into the room, and perching on the edge of a chair that was near Percy.  
"Um…" A worried look cast across Percy's face as he brought a hand up to nervously scratch the back of his neck. "Sure." Annabeth moved further into his room, her breath hitching in the back of her throat as she sat on the corner of Percy's bed as he turned to face her.

Annabeth could feel something wrenching in her gut. This was it, the thing that Annabeth had been dreading for so long something which she had almost managed to convince herself would never come. The end.

Nausea clouded Annabeth's thoughts for a second as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her throat was dry and scratchy, as if it did not want to allow her to speak. She allowed herself a few seconds on why she was doing this, _to help him_.

"I can't do this any longer." Annabeth whispered, her breathing shallow. Percy's face showed no emotion, as he scrunched up his face slightly in confusion.

"You can't do what?" He asked, displaying that he wasn't sure what Annabeth was saying. Annabeth cursed under her breath slightly, she knew Percy could be oblivious sometimes, but she had been hoping that now he would understand. Clearly, the Gods were not working in her favour.

"I mean… This." Annabeth repeated, slightly louder as her voice cracked slightly because she was straining to keep her emotions steady. However, Percy still sported the same, haunting cute confused look.

"Meaning?" Percy questioned, he had only 2 slightly begun to understand what Annabeth was saying, but he didn't believe it was so. It couldn't be, things were fine between them just a few days ago.

"Everything, Percy I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here, not with you." The war of her emotions that were raging against each other inside of her had barely begun, and yet Annabeth could feel nausea creeping in.

"With me?" He repeated, to which he was rewarded with a deep sigh from Annabeth, which he presumed was for parroting her.

"I can't be _us_ anymore Percy, it's too hard." Annabeth kept her head titled away from Percy, she didn't want to look at him, not now.

"Hard?" Percy echoed, and Annabeth felt something small inside of her break.  
"Stop repeating everything I say!" She snapped, instantly regretting her words. Annabeth had thought about using the hate approach, but she did not want Percy to hate her. Annabeth didn't think Percy would be able to hate her, anymore that she could hate him. Even if they both had to go their separate ways for now, that did not mean that Annabeth would ever stop loving him. Annabeth had vowed to herself that _one day_, she would find Percy again.

"But how can this be hard? Annabeth, I don't understand." Percy tried to reason, leading Annabeth to make the mistake of looking at him. Almost as soon as she saw the expression on his face, she had to look away. In one glimpse, she had never seen him look so… hurt.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." Annabeth told him, standing up suddenly. The rush of blood to the head made a dizzy Annabeth stumble, but before she knew what was happening Percy was by her side, and had grabbed onto her arm in an attempt to steady her. The second she was balanced again Annabeth realised that Percy still had a hold of her, and stepped back pulling herself from his grasp.

Annabeth could still feel the ghosting touch of Percy's hand on her arm, but she looked up at Percy again, she tried to ignore the way her breath caught in the back of her throat, rendering her unable to breathe or think for a few seconds.

"You don't mean that." Percy told her, making it sound as if it was more of a statement than a question. Yet, even so Annabeth could hear the uncertainty in his low voice. Closing her eyes, she gasped trying to fill her lungs.

"Percy, don't make this any harder for me." Annabeth whispered warningly, squeezing her already shut eyes together.

"I won't." Percy promised, before stepping forward and closing the small gap that had been between the couple, taking the opportunity to grasp Annabeth's small hands with his own. Annabeth didn't try and pull away from him, but she didn't say anything either, she knew Percy was waiting. It wasn't till she looked up, and Percy's green eyes met the gaze of her grey orbs before he continued.

"When you tell me the truth."

That small sentence made Annabeth feel as if someone had just punched her in the gut. For a guy who could be pretty oblivious at the best of times, she had forgotten that Perseus Jackson was actually smart. However, Annabeth knew that smart wasn't the only thing Percy was. He was also a fighter, who stood up for what he believed in and loved. Even though she had hoped for this case, it would not be true, despite her not wanting him to, Annabeth knew Percy would fight for her now.

Annabeth sighed, her eyes returning down to the floor, hoping to the Gods that she would not go to the underworld for lying.

"And what makes you think that I'm not telling the truth?" Annabeth questioned, her voice high and pitchy.

"Because," When Percy spoke, his voice was steadier and calmer than before as if he was more sure of himself this time around.  
"You can't look me in the eyes." A small gasp left Annabeth's mouth as she silently cursed herself. She was supposed to be intelligent, how could she have not realised the first, simplest mistake liars make? This time, Annabeth forced herself to stare at Percy. His eyes immediately met his. Percy recognised the look of determination on her face, but he raised an eyebrow almost challengingly, daring her to prove him wrong.

"Percy, I…" Annabeth could feel her hands shaking as she attempted to finish the sentence, but found herself looking away, biting her lip and mumbling curses under her breath.

"You can't say it, can you?" Percy's tone was gentle, he knew that he had won. He pulled Annabeth towards him, carefully wrapping her arms around her as she broke down sobbing onto his chest. Annabeth couldn't keep this up any longer.

"Why would you want to say that? Annabeth, you can talk to me, what is going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I love you." Annabeth whispered, finally speaking the truth. Not knowing what else to say or do, Annabeth fiercely pressed her lips against Percy's, pushing him back.

* * *

When Percy awoke a few hours later, he knew Annabeth was gone. He didn't need to get up and look around the mansion to know that every trace of her was gone. Something in the back of his mind had told him and after the small exchange they had last night, he was almost sure that she was going to leave anyway. However a part of him wished that he had changed her mind, or convinced her to stay. There was something going on, something that Percy did not know about. He knew that at the least, but Percy had no clue what it was or how to help Annabeth and stop it.

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**Yeah. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I LIKE TO HAVE MY HEAD IN ONE PIECE.**

**I know the last chapter had you guys confused, so I tried to explain more in this chapter. If you did not understand, I'll do a quick Q & A session at the end of the last chapter, eh? But save your questions till then!**

**I hope this is okay, I desperately wanted to get this up, so I ran a quick grammar and spell checker though this, but there still might be some mistakes. Could you please tell me if you spot anyway?**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed, I love you all very much.**

**Till next time,**

**~BabyYou'reAllThatIWant**


End file.
